


Views

by Eilatan_Sevol



Category: VlogSquad
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fiction, Internet, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rumours, YouTube, prank, vlog squad - Freeform, vlogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 69,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilatan_Sevol/pseuds/Eilatan_Sevol
Summary: David was going to convince the vlog ‘Squad’, the media, the fans and if nessacery, his family that he was gay.Call it a break through or a break down, this was David’s new plan. Seeing Shane Dawson’s ‘series’ becoming so popular got him thinking how he could pull something like that off… Obviously it had to be a prank… Obviously it had to be believable… Obviously he needed an accomplice… enter Natalie.Phase one: Find a participant that will be believable…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this just fell out. There will be more I just got this far in and decided to post before I go away. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Again, sorry!

“They will never believe it if it’s Alex” David laughs to Natalie.

 

Youtube was getting the better of him recently and he was running out of ideas at this point.

 

“Zane can’t keep a secret,” Natalie paused to play with the back of her hair while thinking, “Todd?” Natalie shrugged. David smiled into a laugh.

 

“Let’s be honest, If I was going to go for a guy, it would be him,” David laughed again, wide so his gum was visible between his teeth. “There’s just one problem with that…”

 

“Corrina?” Natalie smirked.

“Corrina.” David and Natalie sat in silence for a few moments both pondering over their options.

 

David you see, has come up with a BRILIANT plan as he told Natalie for 30 minutes before he actually explained the plan.

 

David was going to convince the vlog ‘Squad’, the media, the fans and if nessacery, his family that he was gay.

 

Call it a break through or a break down, this was David’s new plan. Seeing Shane Dawson’s ‘series’ becoming so popular got him thinking how he could pull something like that off… Obviously it had to be a prank… Obviously it had to be believable… Obviously he needed an accomplice… enter Natalie.

 

Phase one: Find a participant that will be believable…

 

“What about Dom?” Natalie asked and David deadpanned to her. He didn’t even need to say anything before she held her hands up in apology. “Ok, so lets run through this again,” Natalie listed the names off on her fingers.

 

“Jason is with Trisha,”

 

“And it’s creepy” David interrupted.

 

“Ok, And it’s creepy… Scott is with Kristen, Josh is married, Brandon and Alex won’t be believable enough, Joe is TOO believable Toddy is with Corrina, Matt is not your type, Zane can’t keep a secret, Heath is taken aannddd….” Natalie paused to think, David watched on expectantly, picking at his fingers.

 

Natalie made to speak and stopped.

 

David laughed, “What?”

 

Natalie took a deep breath. “Ilya?”

 

David clapped his hands and fell backwards shouting ‘Yes!’ Natalie smiled and pulled her phone out ready for the next move. Patiently waiting for her boss to calm down.

 

“Do you think he will be down?” Natalie asked as unlocked her phone.

 

“Who cares! Fucking perfect Natalie!” David sat up again still smiling, David spoke with his hands listing the positives, “Old friend, always visiting, successful and funny,”

 

“Ok calm down David, it’s not a real hook up.” Natalie laughed and pulled up Ilya’s number.

 

“Ok , ok, so what do you think? Long distance just ‘kind of happened’” David said in air quotes “Or business goes bad and needs to move in? I think he should move in, can make it more convincing… OH We can drop little hits in the vlogs and get those uhhh… Conspiracy videos!” David laughed at his own genius. Natalie smiled but shook her head.

 

“You’re insane David.” Natalie pressed Ilya’s number and put the phone on speaker.

 

*********************** Vlog**************************

 “Ok guys, so we are here at the Air Port picking up Ilya who’s coming to stay with me for uhh a while” David laughs.

 

_-Quick Cut-_

“Ilya has a business back in Chicago and it’s been stressing him out a bit lately so I offered him a room like a good friend” David laughs

 

_\- Cut to Elya. He walks to the car with a soft smile.-_

Natalie in the back ground says “He comes to you to relieve stress? That doesn’t sound right”

They both laugh. Elya gets in the car and leans in for a long hug, David laughs but holds on just a little too long. Elya pulls away and looks sideways at David. A moment passes between them.

 

_-Cut to Davids house, David helping Elya with a small bag and struggling as a joke-_

“You’re here five minutes and putting me to work already” David laughs, camera pans to Elya in front of David, rounding the corner to the bedrooms Elya raises his eyebrows suggestively, David laughs again. Elya is quiet and out of character.

 

- _cut to the vlog squad house and a broken chair and vlog continues as normal-_

 

Comments:

_“David… Does Liza know!?”_

_“OMG Knew it, GAAAAAYYYYY!!!”_

_“David, you make life MORE stressful HAHAHA Love you!”_

_“Elya must be really down man, he’s not drunk, loud or fighting!”_

_**************************************************************_

Natalie read the comments out loud and David and Elya laugh on the couch, distinctly not being a couple.

 

“dude, I can’t believe you convinced me to do this shit.” David laughed again and lent over to rub Elya’s back.

 

“It’s ok Baby,” Elya shrugged David off and swatted his leg hard enough to hurt, David pulled his hand to his chest to laugh.

 

“Just tell me… What is the game plan here?”

 

“Natalie is going to film the behind the scenes of how we set certain things up, like today in the car at the air port when we called you to tell you how to be when you got in, and our reactions to what our friends think. Then the bigger stuff, we have a whole bunch of stuff planned, like direct pranks to lead to the big kind of reveal. Hopefully like Zane and Scott will get some questionable stuff on their vlogs as well… Really you know, put it out there like it’s a badly kept secret relationship.” Elya was smirking but shaking his head.

 

“Ok dude… Ok…” Elya thought on it for a moment while David laughed. “You should have Alex involved though. He lives here after all.” Elya suggested

 

“No, he’s back home for a few weeks. If he asks, I’ll tell him but he doesn’t watch the vlogs” Elya laughed then.

 

“Who does?”

 

“Ha.ha” David dead panned before standing to stretch. “Natalie has a planner though, so she will just let us know what we are doing day to day and we’ll add some Dilya into it.”

 

“Some what?” Ilya sounded confused.

 

“Dilya! Our ship name!” David laughed and picked up his camera from the coffee table.

 

“Sounds like dildo…” Ilya commented,

 

“All the better!” David laughed and inspected the camera. “Come on,” David laughs ominously.

*****************Instagram************************

Ilya as a silhouette to the setting sun over the hills from David’s back yard, You can see David’s foot in the fore ground and Ilya is shirtless. The picture has filters which highlight the shine over Ilya’s back as he looks out.

Caption: _I wonder what he is thinking about??_

Comments:

Zane _– Dat ass_

Todd – _Where he is going to vomit when he gets home_

*******************Snap Chat***********************

1st. Ilya is dancing as David laughs and films him from the sun bed, the sun is lower than the Instagram post and the fairy lights are on but not doing much.

 

2nd. Ilya is dancing to the same song further on, getting closer to David, his hair is in a small  pony tail and he flicks it around as he lip syncs.

 

3rd. Ilya staring intensely at the camera and climbing slowly over David in a sensual way while lip syncing. He breaks into a smile just as the video ends and looks as though he would back away.

 

4th. A selfie of Ilya smiling, eyes closed and head on David’s stomach, David is smiling, one hand on Ilya’s head.

 

*******************Cheese**************************

Video on David smiling, carrying popcorn, you can hear poor singing in the back ground, getting louder as he walks. “So it’s movie night….” David says and flips the camera as he reaches the couch “And Ilya is” David laughs and the camera focuses on Ilya holding two DVD’s . “What we got Ilya?”

 

“Note book, or mission impossible?” Ilya holds up each DVD for David to consider.

 

David, lowering his voice “Mission impossible bro!”

 

Ilya, flexing his muscles and lowering his own voice “Hell yeah bro!” David laughs and Ilya put the disk in.

 

The menu for the notebook comes up.

 

“Dam it” David laughs and the video ends.

 

**********************************************************************************

“You know…” Natalie starts to David while he was editing on the couch. Ilya is still asleep. It’s one day in and Natalie has already found a problem. “People already think you’re gay… I think it’s going to make it harder, not easier to fully convince them.”

 

David shrugs and doesn’t look up from his mac to answer “Who do you think will fall for it first though?”

 

Natalie hums in thought. “Fans… for sure.” David chuckles.

 

“So who will be the hardest to convince?”

 

“Obviously the people you prank all the time, like Jason won’t believe it and Zane and Heath wont.” Natalie speaks earnestly.

 

 

“So we gotta work on them…” David laughs and Natalie knows he is scheming.

 

*****************Group Chat******************

Zane: party at mine. You are all coming.

Scott: No

Todd: Time?

Zane: Whenever. 5 I have drinks coming

Scott: no

Heath: Baby noooo!

Zane: Why not!

Dom: Hell yeah!

Scott: no

Heath: No

Matt K: No

Todd: No

David: I’m down.

Heath: fine.

Scott: Dam it.

Matt K: ok, sure.

Dom: WOO

Jason: You will be there for 5 minutes David.

                                Daivd: No, Ilya will be with me.

Todd: Fuck yeah!

Zane: YAAASS! Who else read that in Jason’s disappointed Dad voice? lol

********************************************

 

“ILYA!” David screamed from the couch. He hears Ilya call back but shouts to him again anyway, “COME HERE!” Ilya grunted before walking in.

 

“Yes princess?” Ilya feigns frustration.

 

“O-K” David laughs, “You are gonna have to calm down with the pet names.” David laughed at Ilya’s annoyed roll of his eyes, David pulls his fist to his mouth and chews on the knuckle while laughing like a little child.

 

“What is it?” Ilya asked as he sat, no longer annoyed. He knew this would be a great prank, and honestly, he was honoured that David chose him. He loves to act an idiot.

 

Even if David is a little shit.

 

“Zane is throwing a party,” David starts and Ilya laughs.

 

“We gonna get gay?” Ilya sits on his knee excitedly.

 

“HAHAHA, Yeah. But like, don’t over do it ok, it needs to be believe able.” David holds his hands up to visually show Ilya to chill.

 

“Are we doing one of the uhh, the planned things?” Ilya reached for the stack of ideas that Natalie had formalised into documents. David moved closer to inspect the papers as well.

 

“Yeah, maybe this one? Start strong.” Ilya took a moment to read over it, grinning as he visualised it.

 

“Dude, you really ok with me kissing you?” David laughed out a ‘yeah’ looking like a child at Christmas.

 

“Everyone will be there, someone will get footage. It will set it up beautifully!” Ilya laughed now too and agreed.

 

*** 5pm that night ***

 

David buttoned his plain black shirt with the rounded collar to the top, Natalie helped him roll the cuffs to the elbow and fix his hair to the side, still messy enough so it looked as though he just pushed it that way.

 

Natalie had given a rigorous speech before about the difference between being camp and looking good as tools to sell the whole idea. It took some time, but David agreed to not wear a hat and Ilya borrowed suspenders from David and Natalie helped him slick his long hair back and tidy his facial hair with the dollar shave club freebies they had EVERYWHERE.

 

They even wore cologne… Natalie was impressed.

 

David of course, was filming the whole thing to post later for their series.

 

With the camera pointed to the mirror to capture both himself and Ilya, David stood next to him, Ilya in navy fitted pants, the suspenders and a white button up. David, of course, in all black. David used his free hand and put it around Ilya’s waist.

 

“Ready babe?” Ilya asked in a camp voice. David went to pull away but changed his mind and leant in for a kiss instead. Ilya opened his mouth and poked his tongue out making David recoil fast.

 

“Oh no!” David laughed. Natalie looked on disappointed.

 

“You will never sell it like that, Ilya. PLEASE don’t talk like that, Seriously… You should actually practice kissing so it doesn’t look like your first time.” David was filming Natalie as she spoke and Ilya grabbed David from behind, and tried to turn him around for a kiss, David pointed to camera back at the mirror so you could see the struggle.

 

“No! Ilya! No!” Ilya laughed and backed away. Natalie rolled her eyes.

 

“I’ll get the tesla.”

 

*** 6pm ***

“I’m nervous!” David laughed behind the camera. “Should I stop filming? Would it look to much like I’m planning a bit if I have the camera?” Natalie was driving and David filmed between her and Ilya.

 

“Yeah, definitely, Maybe give it to Ilya to carry.” Natalie suggested.

 

“Yeah! I’ll just Jason it, carry it on my side and keep filming cause you know they are gonna be shocked.” Ilya lent forward as he spoke, demonstrating how he would hold it.

 

“Why?!” David laughed.

 

“Cause you look nice David, you have a proper shirt on and you’re hair is done!” Natalie spoke like it was obvious. “And Ilya is somewhat sober…”

 

“Ok natalie, I didn’t know this was personal.” Ilya said sarcastically sitting back with his hands in the air in defence. “Didn’t even say I look nice…” Ilya huffed.

 

“That’s cause you always look nice, they expect it!” David Laughed and panned to Natalie who fake gagged.

 

“Ok Biatch, well who bagged the millionaire!? Huh? Not you!” David was laughing as he filmed.

 

“For a BIT Ilya!”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s how it starts, we are convincing EVERYONE sweetheart! I’m gonna convince the civil fucking court, it will be our fucking wedding day, We put those fucking rings on and I get half of everything! David will be like ‘Oh judge, it was for a video’” Ilya mocked David, “And I’ll put on the fucking water works and tell that judge how I was so in love and deserve the house!” Ilya stated passionately, obviously hamming it up for the video.

 

“Yeah dumbass, now it’s on camera!” Natalie laughed.

 

Ilya looked at the camera in fake shock for a moment before laughing and falling back into his chair. David laughs again and shuts the camera off for the rest of the drive. They discuss the plan again and tweak it until they felt it was as believable as possible.

 

*** Zane’s house; 6.30pm.***

 

Natalie pulls into the driveway and David turns the camera back on.

 

“Alright guys, we are here, I’m nervous, Ilya, how are you feeling?” David hands the camera to Ilya who holds it too close to his face, Blair witch style.

 

“I’m fucking scared,” Ilya fake cried and sniffled “I don’t think I’ll be the same after this.” David laughed in the back ground. Ilya dropped the act and lowered the camera. “yeah ok, no sympathy, see this people, this is the man I fake fell in love with.” Ilya opened the door as he spoke, holding the camera inconspicuously at his side. It picks up David getting out of the car and adjusting his pants. Ilya whistled.

 

“Ok, chill.” David laughs. Ilya asks, “Should we hold hands?”

 

“No, we are trying to ‘hide’ it remember?” David says, the Camera only picked up half of David as he spoke.

 

“Oh right, right.” Ilya hit his head, “Silly me.” David fixed his shirt and laughed “Oh geeze.”

 

They walk to the door and David wiped his hands on his jeans in nerves. Ilya motioned with the camera for David to proceed.

 

A random girl opened the door, David thought he recognised her as Zane’s new assistant.

 

“Hi! How are you, come on in! You look lovely!” David only half heard her as he became self-conscious of his hair. Ilya greeted her with a hug. The music was loud but coming from outside. David could see through the house, there where twenty plus people outside and a few milling about in the kitchen. There where coolers with beer all around and the bar on the deck had a tender and spirits lined the edge of it.

 

Ilya followed David through the house, as they got to the door to head out, David gave a cheesy grin to the camera.

 

Stepping out there was a chorus of ‘WOHHH!’s from mostly the vlog squad and people there who just wanted to fit in.

 

Zane of course was the loudest.

 

“Ooo baby, look at-chu! Getting’ all dressed  up for may!” David greeted everyone he knew with a hug, those people quickly filed on to greet Ilya who was still following David through the crowd.

 

David took notice of all the camera’s that where filming currently. There was Carly and Erin, Matt, presumably for Zane, Scott and Todd and Jason. David gave a thumbs up to the camera at Ilya’s side when no one was watching before they both went about conversing with other people.

 

Natalie whispered to Ilya. “Just follow him.” Ilya turned to her, the camera picked up the audio but no legible visual.

 

“No, that’s too obvious, you take the camera, I’ll go and drink.” Ilya handed the camera to Natalie who rolled her eyes.

 

“Sure, great plan.” Natalie took the camera and you could see Ilya’s leg.

 

“David said everyone needs to be drunk first so they film it with out hesitation!” Ilya whispered back with a grin.

 

“Yeah, everyone who has a vlog dumbass.” Natalie adjusted the camera.

 

“Hey, I’m just getting the party started!” Ilya defended before making for the bar.

 

“Just don’t fuck up!”

 

*** 8pm ***

 

Ilya did take it slow, surprisingly. David filmed with Zane for a while before harassing scotty. Everyone was at least 4 drinks in, the sun was down and the amount of people had quadrupled. It was massive. David posted some snaps and took a few photo’s for Instagram while Ilya drank with Brandon and Jason.

 

Ilya felt compelled to drop hints about staying at David’s. He knew Jason would be hard to convince and he wouldn’t believe David for a second.

 

“Yeah, it’s just hard you know. I was pretty lonely.” Brandon nodded in agreement.

“Yeah I get it,”

 

“David’s a good guy, an asshole! But a good guy.” Jason obviously talking so his camera at his side would pick it up. Ilya was still talking with Jason and Brandon when he heard the que.

 

“Alright guys!”

 

“Oh shit.” Ilya laughed and Jason joined in. It was well known that meant David was on.

 

“We are going to play an old game.” David announced to the crowed from the patio lounge he was standing on. A general ‘fuck you’ came from someone in the crowd making them all laugh. David called to Natalie “Kick them out!”

 

Natalie shouted back “It was me!”

 

David laughed . “ok.. Moving on.” People started to gather closer. Ilya made his way forward. He knew he needed to be seen for this to work. Every vlogger in the group had their camera’s trained on David now. “We are going to play spin the bottle.” David picked two things up off the table. “If it lands on the right!? You win $500… but if it lands on the left, you have to make out with you’re best friend!” David laughed and so did a few more people, a couple groaned and Zane ran forward.

 

“Heath baby! Let’s do this!” Joe had David’s camera and this was clearly set up. Joe turned to Heath who ran away, throwing his hat as he leapt over a fence. “HEATH!” Zane shouted.

 

“No seriously, who’s gonna do this!?” David laughed.

 

Scott shrugged and reached to spin the bottle faster than the camera’s could focus. When they did, it was still spinning. Todd walked up slowly and feigned sensuality as he rubbed Scott’s back. The bottle landed on the money and Todd screamed “NOOO!” while Kristen grabbed the money and followed Heath, jumping the fence. Scott turned to Todd and grabbed his face to fake a make out anyway.

 

“Who’s next!? David asked and joe scanned the crowd with David’s camera. A few people called out but everyone knew they just wanted the vlog squad to do it. Carly and Erin held hands and raised them together, confidently walking toward through the crowd. Erin spun it and it landed on the money again. Everyone laughed and Carly picked the money up to fan herself for the camera.

 

“First a car and now this, wow David you’re my own personal Opra!” Erin said to the camera.

 

“You do it you pussy!” Jason shouted. There was a lot of laughter.

 

It was happening. Ilya bit his lip and played it cool. David laughed and called back “Look Jason, I’m not kissing you ok, you’re not my best friend, You’re my dad!”

 

“Ok, smart ass, what about Ilya?” David laughed and sat down.

 

“No!!!” David called out.

 

Ilya saw the camera’s turn on him so he pulled a disbelieving face for them.

 

“Anyone gonna ask me?” Ilya called out in defence.

 

Brandon spoke up “if I do it, will you?”

 

“Who are you gonna kiss?” David questioned,

 

“You’re dad!” Brandon said as if it where obvious.

 

Everyone cheered as brandon spun and it landed on the money once more. The camera went to Jason who was cheering with his shirt off.

 

They also pretended to make out for the vlogs.

 

“This isn’t fair! It’s my money!” David smiled.

 

“How about this, we all put back in, and you can win your money back?” Scott said gesturing to everyone.

 

“Fuck no!” Jason laughed, “I finally get something out of this and you want me to give it back!?”

 

“Fair point.” David shrugged and played it up to piss Jason off.

 

“Really? We have a chance at getting _HIM_ back and you don’t want to take it!?” Brandon said incredulously.

 

“Oh hell no you little shit! Carly! Scott! Bring that money here!” Everyone slapped the money back down as if to prove a point.

 

Matt King chimed in, “Haven’t you realised it _always_ lands on the money?” Matt put on his southern voice for the camera, “He is playin’ you like a fiddle!”

 

“fine, swap them around!” Jason said and Carly being the closest switched the side that the money was on. Ilya stood back, he didn’t want to look too obvious. No one was filming him, but he was getting ready for the inevitable.

 

“NO!” David cried and Jason laughed. “Spin it you pussy!” being loud again for the cameras.

 

“David spun it hard, Ilya knew the bottle was rigged and this was part of it, make it look like he was trying to get the bottle to go the other way.

 

Natalie found Ilya’s eyes and gestured for him to go forward with an angry face. Ilya clued in and while it was still spinning, David sat back on the couch, his hand to his mouth to feign nerves. Ilya moved forward, staring at the bottle intensely.

 

“Don’t fuck this up David, Don’t fuck this up.” Everyone OOOOO’ed as the bottle slowed.

 

Sure enough, it went right.

 

Ilya threw his hands up and shouted. David covered his face and laughed as his friends all closed in with their cameras.

 

“David! This was supposed to be a holiday!” Ilya called out.

 

“I Know! I’m sorry!” David snickered.

 

“Get over there!” Zane shouted and stood the closest. Heath, Todd, Scott and Jason stood behind the chair for the shot, making sure everyone got their reaction shots for a thumb nail.

 

“Joe! Turn this off! JOE!” David called out as a joke. Joe held the camera high to make sure he got it all. Ilya breathed dramatically as half of the crowed focused on him. Ilya put his hands on his hips and walked back with purpose.

 

“You fucking… Why David, just, why!? If I wasn’t here you would be kissing Alex, why!? I just got here!” David continued to laugh as Ilya was urged forward. Natalie motioned to Ilya it was too much. Ilya knew, too much resistance. He had to sell it a little more. Ilya huffed out a breath and slicked his hair back. He adjusted his suspenders and rolled his shoulders. Everyone was laughing still. Ilya stole Scott’s beer as he moved forward and chugged it.

 

“Alright!” Ilya shouted, throwing the bottle over the fence, no one even heard it break. “Alright. Come here.” Ilya reached forward for David’s face, David recoiled, bringing his knees to his chest.

 

“Remember, you said make out, not just a peck!” Zane shouted.

 

Ilya turned to Zane, “You tellin’ me how to kiss this boy?” he said gesturing towards David. Zane laughed and started saying no, Ilya continued “You tellin’ me like I don’t know how to do it?! I know how to do it Zane! Stand back!” Ilya threw his arms up dramatically, David was laughing so hard he was almost sideways on the couch. Ilya put one knee on the couch and lent forward. He met David’s eyes which were alight with joy knowing his plan was working. Ilya was blocked by one of his arms and he knew this was part of it.

 

David shouted “does it have to be in public?!”

 

“YES!” Brandon called out. David let his arm weaken as Ilya closed in.

 

“We all seen your snaps baby, we know what you get up to!” Zane joked and David covered his face again. They focused on Ilya who licked his lips dramatically then wiped them on his shoulder.

 

“Too wet. Not good. OK! DAVID!” David uncovered his face and balled his hand by his mouth  while he smile. “Spit your gum out.” Ilya said quickly, one hand next to Davids head compressing the cushion on the chair.

 

“Why!?” David laughed and bought the gum to the front of his jaw.

 

“I’m coming in.” Ilya said dramatically before a chorus of ‘OHHH and AHHH rang out around them when Ilya made for David’s lips.

 

It was a little messy and they both just wanted to laugh but it needed to be sold. Even in a joking way. They each reigned themselves in and began kissing properly. Ilya lent forward over David who propped himself on one arm, head moving with the motions on the kiss, his smile still obvious between them. David used his other hand to hold Ilya’s shoulder for balance. Ilya’s hand that wasn’t on the couch moved under David’s lower back and he didn’t know if it was too much, but Ilya was in it now, he pulled David forward against him and everyone went wild. Flashes went off and people screamed, the kiss went for too long, even for the gag. Ilya tilted his head to look Zane’s camera down the lens and pulled back, lips wet and eyes a little glazed. “Watch this” He said before diving back in, tongue lapping obnoxiously into David’s mouth, David was not longer kissing back properly but trying to in between laughs.

 

David threw his head back as it got too much and laughed “Oh god, Ok, Ok, stop!” Ilya lent forward and bit David’s neck with out hesitation and left a large, red mark as he sucked on it before David could get his hands between them to push Ilya off.

 

David closed his eyes and all he could hear was laughing, screaming and most notably, Zane and heath shouting ‘Oh my god! Oh my god!’ in excitement.

 

Natalie gave Ilya a thumbs up as he turned around cheering, his arms held high in the air.

 

How’s that for views?

 

 

*** The next morning ***

 

 

David laid in bed, flicking through his subscriptions to his friends, laughing at the titles to the video’s.

 

“David is over Liza!? (Reaction to David) #Liza” from Scott.

 

“David is kissing who!?” from Heath

 

“I knew it all along… (David comes out)” From jason

 

“DAVID IS WHAT!??” From Zane

 

“David hooks up with mystery person as Zane Hijazi’s Party (Spilling the Tea)” Carly and Erin

 

“DAVID DOBRIK LEARNT THIS FROM ME!” from Dom

 

“DAVID GETS HIS OWN BACK!” Live streamed from Jonah

 

 

Then there is the snaps. David watched all of them laughing. It doesn’t take long before the Instagram photo’s are up and David is baffled how they got the videos up before the photos.

 

Then the gossip channels start posting.

 

Then the tweets.

 

Then he is trending.

 

Then the personal texts.

 

David reads it all, watches it all and can’t keep the shit eating grin off his face.

 

It was around 10am when Ilya walked into his room, still in PJ bottoms and flopped onto David’s bed, phone in hand.

 

“Did you see it?” David asks through a chuckle.

 

“Yeah dude. Everyone fucking saw it, I’m getting texts from so many people back home. It’s ridiculous.” Ilya shared a few choice texts with David and they chuckled at all off the comments together. “Did Liza text you?” Ilya asks, and David knows it was a simple question, not meant to hurt but it did. Because she didn’t.

 

“No. Not yet.” David laughed it off.

 

“So what’s the plan today?” Ilya asked, he felt how awkward it got and made a note not to mention Liza again.

 

“Lunch. Something simple. Natalie texted me and said there are so many people waiting at olive garden for us.”

 

“you predictable mother fucker…” Ilya laughed. “so we are going to Olive Garden?”

 

“Yeah” David laughed out. 

 

*** 1pm ***

They park the tesla. There was no one around them, Ilya had planned on opening David’s door for him but quickly changed his mind.

 

“What’s the point if no one is going to see it?” David huffed, “Well why am I always the feminine one.” Ilya stopped and stared at David.

 

“You’re joking right?”

 

David and Ilya walked the long way to Olive Garden, the way the paparazzi would not be standing. It would be took obvious if they just went that way together. They had a plan after all.

 

“YO! DAVID! HOLLYWIRE! TELL US ABOUT THAT KISS!” David smirked and put his head down, giving a little wave. Ilya walked on the out side of them. They both had sunglasses on and caps but it was part of David’s look so they knew it was him right away. Ilya walked closer to the guy with the camera and said “Dude, we are just trying to get lunch.” David kept walking towards the restaurant, as more cameras came up to them.

 

“Is this a date? What’s your name? How does Liza feel?” The guy bombarded them with questions as the others called out to David. Ilya felt the pang of discomfort at the Liza question, he knew it was a sore point. That would make this easier.

 

“The fuck is you’re problem dude? It’s none of you’re fucking business is what it is!” Ilya yelled to the man behind the camera. David said not to get in a physical fight, and Ilya was honestly too tired too but this guy thought it was funny which just pissed Ilya off.

 

“Yo, yo, yo, yo. Dude, Just want to know your name. Gotta make that ship name you know.” Ilya knew he could have said something funny to that to sell the point but he was too far gone in this character, so he just flipped the guy off and veered back to David.

 

The cameras kept flashing as they entered Olive Garden and were seated. David was hiding his laughter until they were out of sight.

 

“That was perfect dude. So great!” David sniggered. Ilya grinned like an idiot.

 

“I’m the best boyfriend ever huh?”

 

“Oh yeah.” David said with a sarcastic sureness.

 

***2.30pm***

 

David and Ilya left, most of the guys from before where gone, but were replaced by fans. David stopped and took photo’s with them and Ilya played photographer. There was a few suggestive comments but no one asked about the kiss.

 

It was on the way home that David checked the trending page on twitter to find #David’sboyfriend was trending. David giggled and shared it with Ilya who drove. It was halfway through the rabbit hole that David realized the source of the hashtag.

 

_“The moment when you’re at @olivegarden and  @daviddobrik sits behind you”_

_“That moment @daviddobrik’s F**KING BOYFRIEND confirms the rumours! #gayvid confirmed”_

_“ @hollywireLA He didn’t say he was EXACTLY but he said ‘I’m the best boyfriend ever’ and David agreed with him.”_

_“@navida23 No they didn’t kiss, they were in public!”_

“Oh my god! Ilya, this is working so well! It’s only been a day!” David laughed through the comments.

 

“Well you are pretty gay.” Ilya grins to David.

 

“Ok, well so is my boyfriend”

 

*******************Snap Chat***********************

 

1st David is on the screen laughing. “Back at it again!” The camera flips and the notebook is playing again on the TV.

 

2nd The camera pans to Ilya under a blanket with a mug. “How do you feel about this Ilya?” Ilya rolls his head to look at David, giving a lazy thumbs up the camera goes back to David and cuts off

 

3rd David with reddened eyes from crying, head resting on Ilya’s hip, camera flips to show an emotional scene in the movie.

 

4th David smiling, reaching his hand slowly for a hand near his head. David slides under it and links the fingers. The camera pans to Ilya, tea in one hand, the other stretched out, holding onto Davids. David begins to laugh the camera cuts off.

 

*****************Group Chat***********************

 

Zane: Dude, stop on the snaps! They are not helping!

 

Jason: Could be worse. Lets be honest.

David: Haven’t seen any of it. HAHA

Heath: It’s bad baby… Good for us though HAAA!

 

Jason: VIEWS

David: Not a big deal. It will pass. Anyone want to eat?

 

Brandon: You were JUST at Olive Garden, no way you are hungry again.

 

David: How do you know that?

 

Zane: Dude. Seriously, look this shit up! Any combination of ‘David’ and ‘Gay’ will bring up videos of Ilya fighting with the paparazzi. You seriously look like a couple. I’m not even joking.

 

Jason: It does look bad David, the way you ignore them completely and how defensive Ilya gets makes it look like you’ve got something to hide...

 

Jason: Was it a prank? Because of the videos?

 

David: No. I just got some bad news and Ilya was sticking up for me.

 

Jason: right… because bad news always happens to you.  

 

 

*****************Insta Story***********************

 

David sliding in to the room on his socks, points finger guns at the camera and it rewinds and repeats.

David lip-syncing to Queen dramatically, using a pool que as a microphone. Ilya laughing in the background.

 

 

*************************************************

 

“Seriously David, This is happening too fast for it to be really believable. You gotta post some regular content without Ilya.” Natalie had called David and Ilya while she was out. It was on the radio in the car, people talking about it in a coffee shop and Hollywire even found her for an interview. She denied everything of course but that was not the point.

 

“We gotta take the moments when we can Natalie!” David argued, Ilya listened on, he felt a little bad, like he had fucked it up somehow.

 

“Yeah, but if we have to deny things now, people are going to get suspicious too soon. It is not going to follow the plan! If you say outright, ‘Ilya and I aren’t dating’. People will believe you and it will be for nothing!” David knew she had a point.

 

“Ok, I’ll go film with the boys then, Ilya can chill here but… It will be better to pull it off sooner rather than later right? Too long and people wont believe me that it’s a prank” David laughed through the last of his sentence but he was serious.

 

 

*****************Zane’s Vlog***********************

Title: WE INVESTIGATE GAYVID

 

“WE GON’ FIGURE THIS SHIT OUT!” Zane and Matt sing after the intro plays.

 

“Hey what’s guys, YES!. Today, Matt King and I are… What are we doing Matt?” Matt Smiles and rolls his eyes, his cheeks his trademark blush.

 

“We are gon’ solve this mystery!” Matt laughs in his accent and claps his hands in time with his words.

 

Zane and Matt continue to explain their grab at capitalizing on the rumors surrounding David and how they plan to break into sneak around David’s house and plant audio and visual equipment. They laugh their way through the plan but lock it in with a call to Natalie to let her know their plans and hide a key for them.

 

Matt and Zane dress up in all black with face paint on, Zane has cat whiskers painted on and Matt is in a balaclava that he is wearing wrong, pulled down to reveal his whole face. They sneak through David’s house only to find it is empty. They haphazardly set up a camera in David’s room and one in his office, where Ilya sleeps. They film each other being ‘secret agents’ and put one more camera up in the lounge room.

 

The video closes with Zane promising the part two to come.

*********************************************

 

“David!” Natalie called out from the office, David and Ilya where playing pool in the kitchen. “David, that was Zane and Matt, they are breaking in tonight to spy on you and Ilya. He is doing the investigation thing with Matt, I don’t know how you want to play this but…” Natalie finished and David looked at Ilya and shrugged.

 

“Let them do it. Our camera’s will see where they put their cameras and we’ll know how to ham it up. Plus, if we are lucky, Zane will post before he gets anything and will have to explain why he can’t post footage from my house.” David laughed and took his turn.

 

“And why wont he be able to post what he gets?” Natalie smiled but was confused around David’s motives.

 

“He will get demonetised.” David and Ilya laughed and Natalie rolled her eyes.

 

“Well get out of the way before he and Matt get here.” David and Ilya packed up the table and got in the Tesla to head to the vlog house.

 

********************************************

 

There was a loud bang followed by a crash. The camera picks up David as he fell back first against a wall in the office,  a photo frame fell on his left. The camera could only pick up from the waist down and the frame was then invaded by the image of another figure closing in on David. David’s hands rose and the others took control of David’s hips by the belt loops on David’s black jeans. David’s hips where pulled roughly forward against the others. A tattoo on the other’s forearm identified them as Ilya.

 

The tattooed arms reached to pull at David’s ass, then slid up under his shirt. The two bodies separated before David’s bare waist was fully revealed and the black fabric was tossed aside. David was shoved against the wall again, Ilya’s hips pined Davids, in the frame you could see David breath heavily and Ilya remove his own shirt. David’s legs where picked up off the ground, Ilya turned them and they went out of frame. The camera bounced on the couch then went black as it was covered by fabric.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments :)
> 
> Here is some more mind spew. Keep letting me know how I am going and maybe suggest what you think should happen next.

*****************Group Chat******************

Zane: Dude. How did you know?!

Heath: Know what?

Zane: David… How did David know? I put cameras in his house lol

David: You didn’t.

David: Did you?

David: Where?

David: Zane… Where?

Zane: Natalie knew! It was a prank.

David: Zane. Where are the cameras?

David: This is crossing a fucking line Zane! Where are the camera’s?

David: Do you have them? How long have they been there?!

Zane: ….

David: Zane, this isn’t a fucking joke! I’m coming over.

Zane: Is this for real? David…

 

Jason: What’s the issue?

David: Are you home? I’m coming over Zane. Don’t fucking do anything with the footage.

Zane: David. Really? Fucking hell.

Heath: What is happening?

Jason: I don’t know.

Zane: I’m on my way to Jason’s.

Jason: What happened??!!??

David: Zane, don’t show anyone. I am so fucking serious right now.

**********************************************

“NATALIE! IT’S HAPPENING!” David shouted through a laugh and ran through the house in his socks and clickbait shorts. David found his hat, a pair of vans and got in his car. Ilya followed him, shouting out ‘You need me?’ David thought on it for a moment and decided yes, but Ilya would need to wait in the car unless he said otherwise.

 

Ilya put a cap over his messy hair, Slid on Natalie’s slides and jumped in the tesla. David set the camera on the dash board facing them and turned it on, the first thing it picks up is a nervous looking Ilya and a laughing David.

 

“Alright guys! It’s go time! Zane has the footage from the other day, he group messaged me like ‘haha, funny joke’ and I ‘freaked out’” David said with air quotations, “And told him I am on my way and to not do anything with the footage. So we’ll see what is happening when we get there, I told him I am coming over, He is at Jason, Scott and Todd’s house right now. So Ilya?” David laughed to his friend, “How are you feeling about this?” Ilya laughed and sook his head.

 

“I dunno man, What should I do? Should I be like the over protective boyfriend? Or should I be like, scared for my reputation and shit? OH! No! Scared for your reputation!” Ilya brainstormed and David set the tesla to auto pilot to check his phone.

 

“But how far is too far? Like would you get in a fight with someone? And we need to film it, If I walk in like this,” David mimed holding the camera, “Zane won’t believe that it is ‘real’ footage.”

 

“Use your phone, like how Jason does, it’s the conversation that will be more important I think.” Ilya offered.

 

“So just have it in my pocket filming and just see what I get? I feel like that’s a bit risky.” David flicked throught he group chat that had continued after he left.

 

“Well what other option do you have really?” Ilya grabbed his phone out. “Or you use mine in your pocket for video and your’s in your hand for audio then you can match them.” Ilya offered and shrugged. He wasn’t a professional at this but they are too far into the game to stop now.

 

So that’s what they did. Have set his phone to record the conversation and put Ilya’s in his hip pocket to try and get some footage. David turned his screen black so they couldn’t see the recording and it didn’t look suspicious. They arrived at the house and David pulled up, set the phone’s up and headed in. Zane’s car was there and David had to take a second to stop himself from smiling.

 

He got to the door and unlocked it, giving Ilya a sneaky thumbs up as he went in.

 

 

Zane had heard the door unlock and walked timidly around the corner, a concerned look on his face. David did his best to told a serious face as he approached Zane. “where is the SD card?” David said louder than he should have. Zane held his camera up and bought it back down, showing no sign of handing it over.

 

“David, do you know what is on there? Is this a joke? Is it a prank?” Zane asked, his face tried to crack a smile to lighten the mood but he couldn’t, not when David looked so serious.

 

“Zane. I am going to ask once, give me the card.” David held is hand out for Zane to pass the camera. Zane didn’t and instead made to move around David towards the red couch.

 

“David, I will give you the card, but you gotta tell me what the fuck is happening.” Zane sat on the couch and pulled his laptop out. David swallowed hard and forced a tear out of his eye. That trick was handy.

 

Zane saw David cry and his face softened.

 

“baby, Don’t cry! It’s nothing bad! I swear! I won’t judge you! I just want to know the truth.” David shoved his fists into his eyes and rubbed, it sold that he was crying and served to cover his smile.

 

“What is on there?” David asked quietly. Making his voice sound broken. Jason walked around the other corner from the kitchen. He saw the scene and asked what was wrong. “Nothing.” David smiled and Jason looked to Zane who held a sad smile.

 

“Is this a bit David?” Jason asked and David shook his head a little. God dam, he thought to himself, he could really be an actor. Zane pulled up the footage and David recognised the office. Jason saw it and asked if David had been naked on there. David said he didn’t know as Zane said no.

 

“No, no, it’s not even that bad David, it’s just, well. Look.” Zane hit play.

 

There was a loud bang followed by a crash. The camera picks up David as he fell back first against a wall in the office,  a photo frame fell on his left. The camera could only pick up from the waist down and the frame was then invaded by the image of another figure closing in on David. David’s hands rose and the others took control of David’s hips by the belt loops on David’s black jeans. David’s hips where pulled roughly forward against the others. A tattoo on the other’s forearm identified them as Ilya.

 

The tattooed arms reached to pull at David’s ass, then slid up under his shirt. The two bodies separated before David’s bare waist was fully revealed and the black fabric was tossed aside. David was shoved against the wall again, Ilya’s hips pined Davids, in the frame you could see David breath heavily and Ilya remove his own shirt. David’s legs where picked up off the ground, Ilya turned them and they went out of frame. The camera bounced on the couch then went black as it was covered by fabric.

 

Zane hit stop and David had covered his face. Jason turned to David.

 

“Wow. Ok.” Jason pause with his eye brows raised and hands on his hips in his ‘Dad’ pose. “David. Is this real?” David wiped his eyes but kept his face covered, his shoulders where slumped in on himself. He looked venerable. Jason and Zane shared a look of concern before Jason asked.

 

“Where is Ilya?” David sniffled and mumbled through his hands.  


“In the car.” Zane got off the couch first and went out side to find Ilya. Jason put one arm around David’s back and pulled him into a hug. Todd walked past and Jason gave him a look as if to say “it’s all good, just not right now.” Todd kept walking.

 

Zane returned with Ilya behind him. Ilya looked around as Zane gestured to David in Jason’s arms. Ilya snapped to attention and rushed to David. Jason backed away and let Ilya hold him. Ilya whispered to David.

 

“I think they bought it.” David laughed but mad it sound like a sob and leant further into Ilyas chest.

 

Zane removed the memory card and gave it to Ilya. Ilya steered them towards the door and Jason interrupted.

 

“hey, don’t leave, It’s alright! Ok, if you need a minute, take my room, but don’t leave. You can stick around, we can help you get some footage and stuff for tomorrow, ok?” Ilya looked at David who gave a small thumbs up just so he could see it. Ilya rubbed David’s back and coaxed him to the room.

 

“It’s ok, they are your friends, they deserve to know.” David nodded and let Ilya lead him to Jason’s room.

 

Once inside the room, Ilya pushed David to Jason’s bed and smiled.

 

“You are one evil mother fucker, you know that? Fucking EVIL! You made them feel so bad!” Ilya sat net to David ho rolled over and dried his eyes with a smile.

 

“I know… the but content!” Ilya pushed David’s leg.

 

“So what’s the plan now?” Ilya asked and David shrugged.

 

“We’ll stay in here for a bit. Jason will come in eventually. We will avoid talking about it and you just be the helpful, perfect boyfriend ok?” David smiled and Ilya rolled his eyes.

  
“when am I _Not_ the perfect boyfriend?” Ilya laughed.

 

“When you are in a real relationship.” David snickered so his laugh wasn’t too loud. Ilya grabbed David around the waist and wrestled him further on the bed, pinning his arms to his chest and leaning over him.

 

“Take it back!” Ilya laughed and David tried hide his concern before he laughed too and said,

 

“Dude, they are probably thinking we are having sex.” David adjusted himself on the pillows when Ilya let go.

 

“Well nothing they haven’t seen before, am I right?”

*****************Zane Instagram Story******************

 

“Hey guys, So I won’t be posting a part two. I can’t really explain why, But I will have another video up in a few days. Love yall!”

*****************************************************

Zane spoke to his camera with a sad smile… Not the best way to avoid having people question it. But that worked for David.

 

30 minutes into being in Jason’s room, David got a text from Jason asking if they where ok. David replied ‘yeah. Fine.’. Not too descriptive and he knew if Jason wanted to know more he would just come in.

 

“Should I take my shirt off?” Ilya asked, he read the message over David’s shoulder.

 

“Why?” David questioned. Thinking though that it might be a good idea.

 

“I Dunno… Content?” Ilya shrugged and David laughed.

 

“Yeah.. You right.” David Laughed again. Ilya pulled his shirt off and readjusted his hat backwards. He scooted his back to the pillows to prop himself up before patting his lap.

 

“Come, gotta make it look good.” David laughed and walked on his knees to Ilya. He wasn’t sure where he wanted him to sit. David said as much while propping himself with his hands on Ilya’s shoulders. “Just put…” Ilya took one of David’s legs and pulled it over his own, “This here and…”

 

“Heey guys—Oh” Jason walked in and David’s eyes blanched. Ilya had a hand on David’s thigh and the other on his hip for balance, David’s crotch was right against Ilya’s waist and his hands were on Ilya’s shoulders. “David.” Jason said awkwardly. “Should—Should I leave?”

 

David tried SO hard not to laugh. Ilya’s face was covered by David’s waist so Jason couldn’t see his shit eating smirk.

 

“Uhh. No. No. It’s.” David started to move  off Ilya and Jason saw he was shirtless.

 

“I’m gonna leave.” Jason nodded to himself ad closed the door. David whipped his head to look at Ilya and they both lost it. David Laughed and collapsed on Ilya for support. Ilya held around David’s waist and laughed into his shoulder.

 

“Should we?” Ilya asked through his laugh.

 

“What? Make it worse?” David laughed and bit his lip in thought. “Oh-k, and I’m the evil one.”

 

 

*****************Group Chat (Minus David)******************

Todd: Jason, calm down in there! Dude!

Jason: Todd… Just come into the kitchen. It’s the only place you can’t hear it.

Todd:… That’s not you then?

Jason: I can’t tell you Todd, just don’t go in there. Come it the kitchen, Zane and I are in here.

Todd: HAHA Is it brandon?

Jason: No. This is not even a joke Todd. Come to the kitchen now.

Todd: …. Ok

***************************************************

 

“Jason, what the hell?” Todd walked into the kitchen with a smile that left when he saw the look on Jason’s face.

 

“I can’t tell you Todd, I’m sorry. Ok. Just… It will be over soon” Jason spoke to Todd calmly.

 

“Hopefully.” Zane added from where he sat at the table, his head in his hands. “Or one of them won’t be able to walk.” Zane added and Jason and Todd looked to him.

 

“ZANE!” Jason hushed him.

 

_____________________

 

David and Ilya smiled like maniacs. They sat on the floor with their backs to the bed and used their bodies to bang the bed back against the wall, swinging themselves forwards and slamming back against the mattress. They alternated between going together for a loud sound, and alternating to make it sound faster. They competed with each other to see who could make the loudest sound and all the while David was filming on his phone.

 

5 minutes in, they were getting tired. Ilya began grunting with the effort and David had to hold his hand to his mouth to not laugh. They heard Todd’s door open and David climbed on the bed and crawled to the wall. He used his fist to pound on the horribly painted wall and grunted. Ilya faulted as he tried not to laugh.

 

“How do we finish it?” Ilya whispered with a laugh.

 

“I dunno.” David whispered back. Ilya took the matter into his own hands and planted his feet on the floor, with a hard shove and a loud thud that knocked David over, Ilya grunted loud. David laughed as he tried to get back to his knees. Ilya looked at him and waved his arms as if to say ‘do something!’. Ilya thrusted some more, loud bangs in quick succession. David made high pitched ‘Oh’ Sounds in time with Ilya’s movements. He fell sideways and Ilya did two more loud bangs before stopping.  David laid on the bed and covered his mouth to strangle the laughs back. His face turned red from the effort as he rolled side to side. Ilya stood up and took a long breath and smiled. He was flushed from the effort and sweaty. Ilya took his hat off to fix his hair and slid it back on.

 

“I’m gonna get some water after that.” Ilya laughed. David tried to stop him, he laughed his way through a ‘no’. Ilya shrugged “Why? The top always leaves the room first.” David looked him over incredulously. Ilya laughed at him and strutted towards the door. As he opened it he whispered “Don’t forget to limp” Ilya winked and David Laughed as he left.

 

_____________________

 

Ilya walked into the kitchen with a shy wave. He went to the sink and grabbed a glass, he thought quickly to grab a second cup to fill. He knew people where looking at him. On his way back he caught Todd’s gaze. Ilya stopped.

 

“hey, what’s up man?” He asked with a smile.

 

Todd turned to Jason.

 

“You let Ilya fuck in your bed?” He asked with a smirk.

 

Ilya looked shocked. “You could hear us?” Todd laughed and asked, “who is it?”

 

Ilya looked to Jason and Zane before rushing back to Jason’s room. Todd laughed and stood up to race Ilya to the room. Jason followed calling for Todd to stop.

 

“Why!?” Todd laughed as he shoulder barged Ilya making him drop one cup. Jason shouted at Todd who laughed and kept running. Ilya caught up as he got the door open and pulled Todd away, Todd fell on his ass in the hallway. Ilya shouted an apology before jumping over Todd to get in the room, one cup still in his hand, water going everywhere. David heard the commotion and removed his shirt and pulled the comforter over him self, laying on his side facing the door.

 

David was filming from in the room  while pretending to use his phone. David called out “What’s happening?” Ilya slammed the door shut and leant on it, breathing hard. Ilya grinned. “Todd’s coming.”

 

Todd barged into the door. “Was that David?” Another barge and Ilya let it go and Todd Barrelled into the room. David lowered the phone and watched as Todd looked between the two of them.

 

Todd looked Ilya over, he definitely looks like he just had sex, and David was on the bed, face red and hair a mess. Todd just smiled and said “no… You guys are fucking with me…. DAVID! ILYA!? REALLY? OUT OF ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS!?” Todd said with the air of bi-polar. David saw past Todd that Scott had walked out of his room and was coming down the hall. Jason put a hand up to stop him but didn’t try very hard. Scott walked in and asked “Why are we yelling… There aren’t even any cameras on.” Scott breeched the doorway and looked around.

 

“Oh no way.” Scott stood with his hands on his hips. “You guys… Oh wow” There was along awkward pause. “Is this a joke?” Scott asked to break the silence. Ilya moved first and grabbed his shirt to pull on again. “Oh wow. This is real?” Scott asked. Ilya shrugged at David as if to ask what to say. David bit his lip and looked at his hands.

 

“Is this why you were crying?--- How did that lead to this?” Todd asked confused, gesturing with his hands between Ilya and David.

 

David rolled to the side to reach for his shirt. Ilya whispered to him so everyone could hear, “Be careful!” David picked up what he was putting down. It’s not that he had anything against being the bottom but dam.

 

David flinched and Ilya went to get his shirt for him.

 

“It’s doesn’t hurt like last time.” David said lowly as he sat up, but they were right there. They could hear and he knew it.

 

“Shit!” Todd grimaced and Scott covered his eyes. David wanted to laugh but he held it back. Jason came forward.

 

“Ok, let them get dressed.” Jason said like the dad he was.

 

Todd and Scott shared a look and a laugh as they left. As the door closed David heard Todd say “I knew it!”

 

___________________________

 

“Ok, back to the original plan, Lets go and get some vlog footage… don’t answer any questions ok?” David prompted with a laugh. Ilya smiled and saluted him.

 

David and Ilya left the room and Ilya hit David’s arm and mimed limping, David laughed and mussed his hair. They rounded the corner to the living area and David walked slower with a slight limp, not enough to notice unless you were looking… And they were.

 

“David. Hey, can we talk about this?” Jason asked from the table where he, Zane and Todd sat, Scott was in the kitchen scooping protein into his shaker but also stopped when they walked in.

 

David sigh and shook his head.

 

“Can we just pretend none of that happened and just move on?” David looked to his own fingers as he picked at the skin around them. It was quiet in the room and no one moved, they shared looks between each other before Jason spoke.

 

“Yeah…. Yeah ok.” David nodded.

 

“Ok, thanks… I’m gonna get my camera.” David left the room with out making eye contact with anyone. Ilya watched him go with the rest of his friends. Ilya turned back to them and Todd looked un impressed.

 

“I don’t mean to be a dick but, why? How?” Todd questioned and Zane hit his arm. Ilya shrugged. I don’t know. Scott walked forward, shaking his drink, he placed one hand on Ilya’s shoulder.

  
“I’m happy for you both… Just don’t hurt him and stuff, okay?” Scott smiled and made his way out of the room. Zane scoffed and caught Ilya’s attention.

 

“I know yall seen the way he was walked, Ilya already been hurtin’ David.” Jason laughed and Todd shook his head. Jason turned to Todd then.

 

“Oh you’re just jealous Todd! You’re not even gay!” Todd got defensive and sat upright.

 

“For David I could be.” Ilya couldn’t tell you why but he got defensive then too.

 

“Hey. Dude. The fuck?” Ilya asked, looking concerned. Todd shrugged.

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m gayer than you dude.” Todd leant his head on his hand, elbow prompting him on the table.

 

“Really? You fuck Corrina,” Ilya spoke louder than he needed while pointing at Todd, “I just fuck the shit out of David,” Ilya gestured towards himself, “And YOU are gayer than ME!?” Ilya challenged Todd.

 

“Yeah dude, a hole’s a hole, I am more sensitive,” Todd began to list things on his fingers and Ilya looked at him disbelievingly. “I have bette taste in fashion, I—” Todd was cut off by ilya stepping forward.

 

“Woh, woh, woh, woh, woh, Dude, hold the fuck up… Did you just call David a ‘hole’? Ilya got to Todd who stood up to be chest to chest with Ilya.

 

David heard Ilya raise his voice and turned his camera on as he came into the kitchen. This stopped them who both backed away.

 

“What are we fighting about now?” David laghed a little.

 

“Who is gayer for you.” Zane said through a mouth full of food. Who knows where that came from.

 

“Really?” David said unsure, “First of all, I don’t want to talk about this, and second of all, I’m pretty sure it’s Ilya,” David said as he lowered his camera. Ilya looked smug and Todd flipped him off, Ilya his his hand out of the air before Jason stood up.

 

“ok! That’s enough.” Jason walked between them.

 

Todd turned to David.

 

“Seriously, I could have fucked you David, why didn’t you ask me?” Todd sounded pleading. Zane rolled his eyes.

 

“Are you for real?” David laughed and lifted his camera again. Todd said a desperate ‘yes’ before looking at the red light on David’s camera.

 

“Don’t put that in.” Todd added quickly. David lowered his camera again.

 

“Let’s be honest, I am not putting any of this in. Let’s go get Jonah and shoot him with something. “ David said changing the subject and the mood. Jason stood to find his shoes and Todd went to his room, obviously not interested in going to Jonah’s.

 

*****************David Snapchat******************

 

1st. “JONAH! GO!!” David shouts, the camera follows Jonah on a bike, screaming in bursts. The angle is high, you can tell David is on a roof. The camera pans to Ilya laying Next to David in a sniper position, paintball gun at the ready. “Now.” David says with a laugh and Ilya opens fire on Jonah who quickly falls off the bike and runs to a shrub to dive in for cover. You can hear David and Ilya laughing.

 

2nd. Close up of Jonah’s arm, three welt in succession and the sound of Ilya Laughing and David tutting.

 

3rd. Ilya on the bike, flipping David off, Johan is next to David with the paint ball gun. Ilya begins to ride and Jonah fires. Ilya continues to ride around and David laughs. Jonah checks the gun for faults shouting ‘what the fuck!?’

 

4th. Ilya flipping Jonah off from the middle of the street and David laughing at Jonah while trying to tell him there is no ammo in the canister.

********************************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, they have been lovely. They kept me motivated to keep going. I am flying out again soon so there may be another long hiatus of about a week after the next chapter. 
> 
> LET ME KNOW HOW I AM GOING AND WHERE YOU WANT TO SEE IT GO

“Ok, so the whole thing has gone off the rails. I don’t know why we thought we could plan it out. But here, I think you should take the holiday now.” Natalie handed over the file with what should be in the vlogs and what should be posted on different medias. Of course, she knew David wasn’t going to follow it to the letter, but it was her job to try.

 

“What about all the stuff with the guys?” David asked from his spot on the couch.

 

“You gotta let it breath a bit. It would be good to get away for a while and while you are here, invite Trisha and Jason or something.” David nodded in silent thought.

 

Natalie gave David the tickets and information

 

*******************Vlog*******************

“Hey what’s up guys, so today I have Ilya with me and we are going on Hawaii, we are just packing at the moment here…” The camera pans to Ilya, Shirtless rifling through David’s closet. “Ilya is having a hard time finding things” David laughs through the last of his words.

 

“David!” Ilya shouts while throwing things from the closet. David laughs from behind the camera. “Black shirt, Black Shirt, Black Shirt, Black Shirt, fucking, Merch, Merch, Merch, Merch, DAVID! We are going to a beach! What the hell, do you even own any swim trunks?” Ilya stood with his hands on his hips and caught sight of the camera. “Oh, you dick.” David laughed with him. In the frame you can see a line of distinctly non-black shirts, some button ups, a few caps and some trainers. There are two suit cases on the floor, one with a wing similar to Ilya’s tattoo printed on the front and the other, plain black.

 

_-cut to David running to the bathroom-_

“Don’t worry Ilya, I am helping!” David shouts, in the bathroom David opens a cabinet and pulls out toothpaste and a tooth brush, he goes to a draw and gets a razor and shaving foam, he opens the shower curtain and grabs body wash. He goes back to the linen cupboard and pulls out a paintball gun “Ah Here it is” David runs the bag full of things back to Ilya. “Here!” Ilya looks thankful for a second before his face drops.

 

_-Quick cut to Ilya with his head in his hands on the floor-_

 

“David, we have 3 hours to get to the airport. We… Why the fuck am I even packing for you anyway?” David laughs

 

_-Cut to them sitting on the plane-_

 

David has his pilot glasses on.

 

“Welcome aboard guys, today we have a special treat, we welcome aboard your co-pilot, ILYA!” David announces to the camera and the frame pans to Ilya in glasses like Davids with a poor, rushed ‘co’ painted next to the word pilot. Ilya dead pans to the camera and shakes his head.

 

“Do I have to wear these David?” Ilya asks.

 

“Do you have to---” David cuts himself off to lean into the frame, close to Ilya, “Do you want people to know you are better than them?” David snickers.

 

“Yeah, just not better than you, right?” Ilya and David laugh.

 

_-Cut to a montage of the plane taking off, Ilya and David greeting people. Ilya drinking one, then two then three cups of wine, Ilya asleep on David’s shoulder, Ilya eating, David picking off Ilya’s food, Ilya looking un impressed, Ilya picking off Davids plate and cut to David threatening Ilya with a plastic knife. Cuts to Ilya going into the bathroom, time laps of David waiting, the time shows 30 minutes have past and Ilya walks out, wiping sweat from his forehead and taking a deep breath-_

 

“What were you doing in there?” David laughs

 

“You know, playing Pokémon go.” Ilya and David laugh.

 

_-Cut to a montage of the plane landing in Hawaii, Ilya and David getting their bags and getting in a taxi, then pulling up to the air bnb they are staying at. -_

 

“Ok guys, you are probably over the montages at this point but if you went to Hawaii and didn’t make a montage, did you really go to Hawaii?” David laughs.

_-Cut to Ilya posing sexually on the bed, then in the bath, laying on the kitchen bench, on the couch, hugging the massive TV, on a floaty in the pool, in a palm tree on the beach just out the back of their place then by the back glass door while licking a pineapple-_

 

“Ok, that’s enough” David laughs

 

_-cut to Ilya and David on the couch you saw earlier-_

 

“That’s it for today guys, thanks for watch, sorry it was a little boring, please make sure you like and subscribe, Tweet me at David Dobrik, anything else to ass Ilya?” David pans the camera over his shoulder to Ilya who is looking expectantly at David.

 

“Just this.” Ilya pulls a pineapple from behind his back out and waves it at David while wiggling his eye brows.

 

“O-k” David laughs and screen goes to the credits.

 

_-Credits play, the black screens with writing flash, at the end, though it flashes quickly it reads ‘Comment ‘gayvid’ on my last Instagram post to be next weeks shout out.’ Then cuts back to the scene earlier in Davids house-_

 

“I swear to god David, if I can’t find any swimming trunks, you are going to have to wear a speedo.” David laughs.

 

_-Cut to David filming the montage of the house-_

 

Ilya is on the bed.

 

“Curve your back more.” David instructs and Ilya laughs.

 

“This isn’t for the vlog you fuck, this is just for you!” David laughs and the screen goes black.

 

Comments:

_“GAYVID LIVES!!!!!”_

_“OMG with the pineapples, what does that even mean!? #pineapplegate”_

_“Fags”_

 

*******************Instagram************************

 

A pineapple on the beach with a sunset in the back ground.

 

*****************Instagram Story*********************

 

1st. Ilya is setting up the pineapple on the beach in black and white.

 

2nd. Ilya running naked down the beach to the water.

 

3rd. David with pineapple sunglasses on bopping his head, then it reverses.

 

4th. “Alright guys we ordered some food, here we got a salad, pineapple burgers, some barbecue and… OO, what’s this” David pulls a plastic bag off Ilya’s chest, there is pineapples on his nipples David laughs and leans in like he is going to bite one and the frame goes dark.

 

 

**************************************************

 

“You really paid 10,000 for this prank?” Ilya asked from the pool to David who was on a lounger messing with his phone.

 

“Yeah, and I love Hawaii.” David sat forward and lowered his phone. Ilya rested his arms on the edge of the pool.

 

It was silent between them for a moment.

 

“have you ever thought about how this would end?” Ilya asked while tapping his wet hands on the stone.

 

“What the trip? Or like life?” David asked with a laugh.

 

“No dip shit, the prank.” Ilya attempted to splash David. “Like what is the end going to look like? Do you think your friends will be pissed or do you think it would just be really funny?” Ilya wasn’t looking at David when he said it, but David stared at him.

 

“Well… I hope it’s funny. I mean. It’s got to be right? Maybe if we just… I dunno. Stir up some shit then let it fade away and let it be a rumour.” David shrugged and bought his hands up to play with his rings.

 

“Dude. Half your friend group %100 think you are dating me now.” Ilya pressed on meeting David’s eyes, letting him know it was serious.

 

“Well maybe this is more of a prank on them.” David shrugged then stood and went to go inside.

 

“Where you goin?” Ilya called out after him. David shrugged again.

 

“To lay down.” Ilya looked confused. He didn’t point out the obvious that David was already laying down outside.

 

********************* Later ********************

 

“Ilya!” David called from the couch. Ilya was finishing in the bathroom, he poked his head around the corner with his towel on. David had his glasses on while he was looking at his phone. “Should we bring some people here?” David looked up and was slightly taken aback by the sight of Ilya and looked away quickly.

 

For the briefest of moments David felt like answering his own question with a ‘no’. But what was the point, what was he realistically going to do? Before anymore thoughts came to his head David started mentioning names.

 

“Zane, heath, Scott, Kristin, Todd?” David was looking at his phone, scrolling through his contacts. Ilya was a little Irked that David wouldn’t even look at him. The mood wasn’t right.

 

“I don’t know, what do you think?” Ilya said just a little harshly. David still didn’t look at him.

 

“Well Natalie thought we should—” David shrugged. He still didn’t look at Ilya. Ilya came closer.

 

“Well what do you think?” Ilya cut David off and leant over the back of the couch. David bit his lip and looked shy. Ilya couldn't read what was going on.

 

“I dunno.” David said quietly. His thumb had stopped moving around the phone, but his eyes stayed looking at it. Ilya debated just dropping his towel to at least get a reaction from him. 

 

“David.” Ilya said, and David didn’t move. “David!” Ilya raised his voice and David jumped. He quickly added a ‘huh?’. He still didn’t look at Ilya. Ilya slapped the back of the chair which caught Dave’s attention He quickly looked up to Ilya

"Dude what the hell?" Ilya asked when David looked away again. David shut his eyes. He felt uneasy.  What the hell was happening?

 

" David." Ilya prompted again quieter now. David looked to him, unsure and timid, Ilya looked concerned. "What is happening right now?" David flicked his eyes over Ilya and looked worn down. David wiped his eyes and kept them covered with his hands but didn't answer him. "David, I deserve an answer. I came to L.A from Chicago for your stupid fucking prank, we are less than a week in, you refuse to talk about Liza, the prank goes the way you wanted and you bring me here to Hawaii because the prank is going too well now you want to invite more people... what for?!" Ilya finished and looked at David expectantly. David uncovered his eyes and looked past Ilya.

 

"Why are you yelling? Are we fighting? Why are we fighting right now?" David was still not looking at Ilya. His eyes would flick to his then away but never at him. David looked like he was about to cry. 

 

Ilya would be lying if he said he knew what this conversation that he started was about. If he traced it back, this was all just a tantrum because David wouldn't look at him. Ilya laughed to himself. He realized how stupid he was being. Ilya looked back to David.

 

David had pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his thighs. 

 

"David?" Ilya asked. He was concerned now. There was something else going on here. Ilya rounded the couch and sat next to David. "Seriously, look at me David." David squeezed his eyes shut and looked up, he caught Ilya's eyes and wept again. Davids face was red behind his glasses and his cheeks where damp. David sobbed aloud before Ilya pulled his head to his own chest. Ilya is not one for cuddling but he knows David is. Davids hands held onto him weakly. Ilya didn't know what to do now. He was just the fake boyfriend and all of a sudden, he feels compelled to make it better.

 

"Dave... you gotta tell me what’s going on ok?" David nodded against his chest but didn't speak. Ilya thought for a moment before adjusting them back onto the couch. Ilya flicked the TV on and found Netflix. He continued the last thing they were watching. Making a killer. Ilya felt David chuckle before another sob came out. Ilya leant back onto the couch cushions, Davids head was on his chest, one of Ilya's hands rubbed almost awkwardly over Davids back and the other he rested behind his own head. 

 

Ilya heard David sniffle a few times David periodically readjusted his head. Ilya eventually stopped rubbing his back. Ilya wondered a few times if David was asleep. Eventually David would scoot closer or move in some other way. When he did, David would let out a little sigh. Ilya only smiled because no one could see him do it. 

 

As the night wore on and the weather cooled, Ilya still didn’t have the heart to move David. David was keeping him warm, but he knew David would be getting cold. 

 

It was during this train of thought that David finally spoke. 

 

"Liza and I used to come here." He said it quietly. There was a small sniffle, but he wasn't crying any more. Ilya rushed himself to say something but didn’t want to say the wrong thing. 

 

"I know." Was what he landed on. David didn’t speak again. Ilya took the moment to reach for a blanket for David after all. The movement caused David head to drop to the couch, but when Ilya came back, he wordlessly replaced it where it was and let Ilya cover him.

 

*************** Next Morning ******************

 

Ilya’s eyes cracked open, momentarily unaware of what had woken him. His neck panged with a twinge of pain as he slowly lifted his head. Ilya slowly became aware of a vibrating near him and looked slowly around to find it.

 

Across his lap, Davids head was resting on his own stretched out arm, just out of his grip, was his phone. Ilya reached for it gingerly, careful not to wake him.

 

Ilya rubbed one eye and struggled to focus on the screen. Just as he did, the vibration stopped but the screen read ’21 missed calls’ Ilya unlocked the phone with David’s finger print from his limp hand. All missed calls where from Natalie except for two. Alex and Liza.

 

Liza left a voice message and Ilya knew he probably shouldn’t check it, but he did.

 

“Hey David” It was a typical Liza was of saying that. “I know you are probably fine, but Jason is pretty worried about you. Apparently you disappeared to Hawaii with out talking to him and I know you didn’t invite me” Liza laughed for a moment. “But seriously. Just let me know you’re ok and I will leave you alone. Ok? Ok. BYE!” Ilya listened to the prompt from the voice mail of what to do with it. He thought for a moment about deleting it, but it was bad enough he listened to it. Ilya decided on just hanging up.

 

It bought Ilya back to the call screen. Within seconds Natalie was calling again. Ilya answered.

 

“hello” He sounded croaky.

 

“Ilya? Where is David?” Natalie asked, she sounded rushed.

 

“Hi Natalie, Hawaii is great, having some fun. It’s all good.” Ilya joked and he felt David move.

 

“Seriously… Ilya… Put david on.” Natalie had her boss lady voice on but it had no effect on him.

 

“I can’t, can I take a message?” Ilya tried to look over to see if David was infact awake.

 

“No asshole, put him on.” Natalie countered and Ilya rolled his eyes.

 

“He is asleep.” Ilya said plainly and there was a mild pause. Natalie was tough, but not tough enough to deal with a tired David.

 

“Well… Just tell him to call me.” Natalie finished and Ilya cut in.

 

“Why can’t you just tell me? If it’s so important I can just pass it on.” Ilya shrugged and yep, David was definitely moving now. Natalie let out a long sigh before starting again.

 

“Ok… Jason needs to come for the podcast, he is too scared to ask David, There is paparazzi following you two, it is apparently a big story that David is on vacation with you, and he has just hit 5 million views on his last video so a few brand deals have come in.” Ilya nodded before thinking.

 

“Ok… Well maybe I’ll just get him to call you.” Ilya sounded dumbfounded.

 

“yeah. You do that.” Natalie ended the call. Ilya hung the phone up and saw a new text from Alex.

 

_Hey, back at the house. People keep driving past looking for you… So I got curious and googled you… and I gotta say… I’m proud. Either you are coming out and this is the associated break down, or this is a really elaborate prank. Either way, I am proud._

 

Ilya smiled at the message. He looked down.

 

David looked back at him.

 

“Hey.” Ilya offered and David rolled on to his back.

 

“Hey.” David said with a sleepy voice. Once he was repositioned, Ilya’s lap still as his pillow, David closed his eyes again.

 

“Hate to do this but I gotta pee.” Ilya said and David nodded but didn’t move. “Did you hear the call?” David groaned before talking.

 

“Which one?”

 

“Which one did you hear?” Ilya laughed.

 

“Started with Liza” David shrugged and Ilya paused.

 

“So brand deals huh?” Ilya countered to change the mood.

 

“We should make a video.” David smirked.

 

“Isn’t that the only thing you do?” Ilya asked with  laugh. He stood and let David’s head hit the couch. David groaned and rolled over again, watching Ilya walk to the bathroom.

 

******************** Instagram Story*******************

 

1st. Close up on David’s face. “Hey guys, Not much is happening here, so I’m going to do a Q and A later, so send me your questions, ok bye”

2nd. Ilya dancing to Hawaiian music while making a smoothie. Frame zooms in on a pineapple.

 

*********************Group Chat************************

 

David: So who is coming to Hawaii?

Jason: Really?

Jason: Trisha and I were thinking about heading down, we have the podcast to do aswell…

David: Ok cool. Well there is space here too.

Jason: We will probably get our own place.

David: Ok. Anyone else? I have nothing to film.

Zane: Could just make a sex tape.

Jason: Zane.

David: Ok. I am inviting people on holiday and you are being a smart ass.

Zane: I don’t get it, why didn’t you tell anyone?

Daivd: I haven’t told ANYONE Zane. Shut Up!

Todd: Everyone here knows now David, It’s ok.

Daivd: No. No they don’t

Heath: I feel like I am the one who doesn’t know.

Scott: Me too.

Zane: Scott, you know.

Scott:…..

Heath: Why don’t I know?

Scott: Oh yeah! Shit. Sorry Dave.

Scott: Zane, Stop being an ass.

Zane: I’m not being an ass! I’m just saaayyiiinnnggg

David: Well don’t.

Jason: We booked flights. We will be there tonight.

David: Nice.

Zane: can we film as well?

David: No.

David: Duh.

David: Why wouldn’t you be allowed to film?

Heath: I’m pretty mad now. What it happening?

David: Just come to Hawaii.

Zane: Are you gonna tell him?

David: Really? Can we just drop it? Does it really effect you that much?

Zane: YES!

Scott: Zane SHUT UP! I has nothing to do with us. David is a big boy who can make his own decisions. He is inviting you to go to Hawaii, this might be a good chance to let it all go. He obviously just wants things to move on how they where and not let this all be a bump in the road. David will talk about it when he si ready and if he is never ready that is fine too. At the end of the day it is David and Ilya’s lives, not ours and if you can’t handle that then don’t go to Hawaii.

Todd: Valid.

David: Ok. Only Scott is invited now.

Scott: Fuck no. I’m not going.

Scott: no offence, but I am not going.

David: Ok. Heath.

Heath: Bitch, if you don’t clue me the fuck in I might loose it.

Zane: David is gay with Ilya.

Jason: ZANE!

Heath: OH

Scott: ZANE!

Todd: WTF!?

David: No one is invited.

Heath: I already knew that

David:???

Heath: Yeah, it’s all over the news. Why can’t I be bought in on a prank?

Todd: It’s not a prank.

Jason: Ok. This is out of control now. Who is going to Hawaii?

Heath: Well is David coming out?

Jason: No.

Heath: Why not!?

Scott: Did anyone ready what I said before ?!

Heath: so we just gon’ come down there and walk on egg shells?

Zane: Exactly!

David: Its not a secret. I just don’t want to broad cast it.

David: And I do NOT want to have any fucking DnM conversations with anyone.

David: And Jason, dick move calling Liza.

Jason: How is this now about me!? You’re the one in the closet and Zane is the asshole trying to rip you our of there? How am I the bad guy!?

David: Aren’t you always?

David: Does Kristin know?

Scott: Do you want her to know?

Zane: What he means is does Liza know.

Scott: No she doesn’t. Seriously. Did no one read my text?

Zane: Suuureeee.

David: Careful Zane.

Zane: What you gon’ do bout it?

David: My boyfriend will kick your ass.

Scott: OOOHHHHHH!!

Todd: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jason: HAHAHHHA

Heath: WAHH

Zane: yeah, once he done eatin yours

Scott: OH. No.

Todd: Dude.

Heath: BABY!

Jason: I’m so fucking done.

David:…………………………………………………….

Zane: Fucking hell.

Heath: No!

Scott:….

Ilya was added to the group

Ilya: I have been informed that I am to monitor all messages from here on out.

Zane: Really david?

Ilya: Problem?

Zane: No. I will be there tonight.

Ilya: Anyone else?

Heath: Maria and I are coming. But we will be camping.

Todd: I just think It’s funny how…

Ilya: Wanna come to Hawaii and say that?

Todd: You know I can’t afford to go to fucking Hawaii.

Todd: let’s be honest. Neither could you until…

Ilya: We will be back in one week Toddy.

Jason: Todd. You need to sort out what ever issue you are having with Ilya. This is not good.

Todd: It’s just a joke. Jeeze.

Scott: UHHH no it’s not.

Zane: Yeah it’s not.

Ilya: I asked if anyone else was coming?

Zane: Matt King

Jason: See you later.

Zane: should I invite Liza?

Zane was removed from the group

Ilya: Anyone else?

*******************************************************

 

“You’re fucking evil.” Daivd laughed.

 

Ilya smirked and patted David on the head.

 

“Anything for my baby” Ilya lent in to pretend to kiss David. David did the same.

 

The was a awkward pause when neither of them pulled back.

 

Eventually Ilya gave in and smirked.

 

“We gotta get better at PDA.” David laughed.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested they get together for real. Let me know what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say get together for real?

It wasn’t like he imagined it. It wasn’t romantic. That’s for sure.

 

David looked at his open water bottle in contemplation. The sun was just coming up and it was brighter than David remembered. He felt like a 16 year old girl who just lost their virginity. He was covered in a thin blanket and his knees were to his chest. He knew he looked tired but he couldn’t sleep.

 

He looked at the horizon through the large glass doors. He looked down the beach and stared at the waves. He felt lost. Nervous, anxious. Giddy? Part of him didn’t think the next day would come last night. For the first time he wasn’t seven moves ahead of everyone else and he didn’t know if he should start planning to be or just let the chips fall.

 

David smiled to himself. Because despite it all.

 

He was fucking happy.

 

David felt a tear come out of the corner of his eye. He laughed to himself and hugged his legs.

 

This is what it meant to live in the moment. Just being. Feeling everything that is going on with his body right now.

 

He felt like a pussy.

 

He laughed again and wiped his eyes.

 

He felt something was moving inside him. He couldn’t talk to anyone about it though, and that kind of hurt. If this wasn’t set up in the way it was, David could go to Jason and tell him he had found someone, he could discuss with Scott how he felt, he could laugh with Zane about how he had gone further with a guy than he had.

 

He decided to just sit there a little bit more…. And if he started thinking of excuses to get out of this current situation, that was not his fault.

 

***

“Ilya, get on the bed!” David laughed. He was trying to film while dragging Ilya to the room they now shared. David dropped Ilya right next to the bed. Ilya set on the floor and swayed a little. David called out for Zayn to come and help. Zayn fell through the door and crawled to sit next to Ilya. David stood back to film them both as they laughed.

 

“Look at him with his camera!” Zane laughed and tilted sideways with the effort. Ilya followed him and tried to speak several times before he was successful.

 

“He’s so cute!” Ilya squeaked through a laugh. Zane slapped Ilya’s arm and pushed him away.

 

“You guys are so fucking gay!” Zane tried to grab onto Ilya’s white shirt as he fell too far to the side.

 

David rolled his eyes and Zane scoffed.

 

“Oh bitch, don’t roll your eyes at me! What’s your favourite band? Huh?” Zane argued from his spot on the floor.

 

“Liking queen doesn’t make you gay.” David laughed.

 

“Queen? Abba? Mika?” Zane listed them and tutted. “No no no no no, they don’t make you gay baby! But suckin’ a dick to them makes you pretty gay!”

 

“He got us!” Ilya laughed. David lowered his camera. He wasn’t sure what he was trying to capture here, but this wasn’t it. Queen was indeed playing loudly through the house. David didn’t intend to suck a dick to it, but they WERE doing a really good job at convincing people that that was what they were going to do.

 

The ‘squad’ began arriving that afternoon and as they did, they drank. They were young and in Hawaii after all… David was attempting to gather questions for a QnA but the shenanigans of his friends and the people they bought with them was far more interesting. David decided to keep that QnA up his sleeve.

 

“ok, I’m gonna stop filming now.” David laughed and lent over the two on the floor to put it on the bed. Ilya reached up to grab David around the waist as he bent forward. David Laughed and let Ilya pull him crudely down into his lap. David held his shoulders and adjusted himself to ensure his legs would fall to either side of Ilya’s thighs.

 

“OH MY GOD! GUYS!!! IT”S HAPPENING!” Zane _screamed_ and David cringed. Matt came by the door and saw Zane.

 

“Zane! Why are you in here? I’m sure they don’t want you screaming out a play by play of their activities!” Matt laughed.

 

“yeah! That’s David’s job!” Ilya slurred and gripped David’s hips, roughly grinding them together. David’s instinct was the tap out. His heart raced when he realised he couldn’t exactly laugh it off and walk away.

 

He had to sit through it. Something about that made his heart race and not in the way you would think.

 

His body started to react and he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. David felt like a COLONY of butterflies were fighting for their lives in his stomach. He tried to talk and froze. Ilya licked his neck and David’s body seized. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t bank of drunk Ilya being so… Forward? Horney? A good actor? Is this even real? David was confused. His heart was racing, his palms where sweating. His hands where balled into fists on Ilya’s shirt and Ilya lifted his knees to keep David right over him.

 

Hooooolly shit, David thought. What was happening?

 

David began to panic. He closed his eyes tight. His chest felt like there was a cinder block on it. Ilya slid his hands under David’s shirt from the line of his belt and dragged his teeth over David’s neck. David continued to squeeze his eyes shut.

 

It probably looked like he was embarrassed to be doing this in front of his friends, in reality, David is trying to get his mind to catch up.

 

Was this happening right now? Are people seeing this? Was Ilya hard? Holy fuck, was David hard? Was Ilya really trying to get off right now?

 

It was a  cold shock when he was bought back to the moment by A flash of light. David’s heart continued to hammer. He felt like he was going to cry or pass out.

 

David’s mind could NOT reconcile this moment with how he was feeling let alone trying to align it with what he was thinking or planning between him and Ilya. David was bought back to Ilya when a hand slid down over his back pocket to pull him forward. His heart skipped a beat.  It wasn’t long before he was pulled back to the group by more and more people coming to the door with cameras. David tried to get a breath in to tell them to fuck off, or join in Ilya’s show but his brain was still on lag.

 

Ilya kissed up David’s jaw and David was back onto him. David’s eyes began to prickle as he tried to get a breath in. Ilya kept moving. David was feeling it all at once. Ilya’s lips, hand, his body heat, the grinding.

 

It was over whelming. His chest HURT.  

 

He tried to ride it through. It was a long few beats of a heavy pulse before, Deep In his chest, David felt something that wasn’t panic.

 

It was something like exhilaration and It was building fast. David grabbed a hold of that feeling…. He adjusted to it. Then… he fucking ran with it.

 

David met Ilya’s lips and kissed him back. They both smirked into it and Ilya knew it was ok now.

 

David was all tongue and spit, it was gross and slippery and would have made for the kind of thumbnail he searched for every day. He tried to pay attention to those who were actually getting their thumbnails from this, but that pang of excitement and giddiness held onto him now and the panic bloomed into courage and David went for it. He held onto Ilya’s head and ground his hips over his friend. David thought ‘what would Trisha do?’ and channelled her as best he could.

 

David moved his hips with an arched back for the show of it. David pulled up his own shirt and grabbed Ilya’s hand to lead it to the small of his back.

 

David’s brain caught up and he felt like he was pure electricity.

 

Radio gaga played around them, Cameras flashed and his friends and peers were screaming.

 

David felt his heart hammer and he smirked over Ilya’s mouth. David felt it. Ilya _WAS_ hard. He was FUCKING hard. A painful need shot through David and he was convinced in the moment that he just wanted to put on the best fucking show, his friends would have to believe it. It manifested as a shiver and a deep breath. Ilya’s eyes shone and David knew right then he wasn’t as drunk as he wanted people to think.

 

The look in David’s eyes though… That told Ilya he either made a mistake or a fucking good decision but either way he was going to be in for a NIGHT.

 

Ilya was just drunk enough to accept that challenge though.

 

Zane was on the bed now laughing hard, he was trying to say ‘stop! No!’ but it was almost inaudible.

 

Matt was providing a voice of a disappointed mother next the them.

 

“I tell you what, you get some alcohol into these kids, they lose all self-respect.” Matt was speaking to Jason’s camera and David was a little more exhilarated that Jason was filming. He knew he would stop if asked but also knew Jason was a whore for clickbait.

 

OOhhh and Jason had clickbait!

 

David bit his lip and looked down at Ilya. His hair created a small curtain around his face and Ilya just stared at him. Ilya had started it but now he was handing the reigns to David. He stopped grinding them together and just let them breath over each other for a moment. It was like a collective agreement that permission was now given to take it further.

 

Most people go on a date first.

 

David and Ilya apparently make a prank video.

 

David lent back down, softer now, Ilya slid a hand to Davids ass, and carded the other through his hair. David put his hands on Ilya’s stomach and rucked up his shirt, adjusting his hands to pull it up and over Ilya’s head. They parted just long enough for the shirt to be removed. David came back down over Ilya’s mouth with short but deep kisses.

 

Heath was trying to pull Zane from the bed and Maria was posing next to David and Ilya for photos taken by someone David didn’t REALLY know.

 

Trisha was in the room now and was calling out ‘YAAASS!’

 

Matt was now dancing to ‘Hammer to Fall’ and David could hear the laughs.

 

 

David put his hands on the mattress next to Ilya’s head and used the leverage to pull himself to his knees. Ilya followed Davids hips with his hands. Ilya planted his feet and thrust up against David’s ass. He gripped David’s hips tight and pounded up against him hard. David kissed Ilya again and stood, running his hand over Ilya’s cheek in invitation.

 

Ilya followed David quickly. His tight black jeans tented obviously. His hair was a mess and he took David’s hand when it was offered to him.

 

Ilya let himself be love drunk-lead through the house. Once they were out of the room, there were more people there in the hallway, David paused when the way was blocked and Ilya pulled with the hand David held.

 

David’s back came against Ilya and he bit his neck gently and playfully, Ilya held tight around David’s waist and humped against the small of his back in slow circles.

 

‘I want it’ all started playing and a chorus of people sung along. David felt high. People stopped focussing on them in that moment and David pause unsure what to do now with the show. It was pointless to continue… but… no… He didn’t want to stop.

 

David turned to Ilya. He wanted to kiss him again. Ilya knew that it didn’t have to continue. But he grinned and spun David. He pinned him to the wall. David smirked, his tongue behind his teeth. Ilya pinned his arms over his head and raised an eye brow as if challenging him. David struggled a little and smirked again.

 

“Kinky?” David laughed and kissed him. David’s hips left the wall, searching for Ilya’s. They met as Ilya roughly shoved onto David again.

 

David undulated against Ilya and groaned. David GROANED into Ilya’s mouth. Ilya let out a feral grunt, encouraged by David’s reactions. The hallway was Dark, there were still occasional flashes around them but David wasn’t convinced they were still on him.

 

The world was beginning to fade away. It was so loud and crowded outside of his head but all he could see and feel was Ilya.

 

If this was still a joke… It was pretty well past the point of being called off.

 

David was pulled from the wall and lead further down the hall in the opposite direction from the crowds. Ilya flung open a door to a bathroom and pulled David inside. Ilya lead David back against it with a hand on David’s neck. Ilya kissed him again, keeping David’s head tilted up with his thumb under his chin. Ilya sucked and kissed down David’s throat. It was quieter in the bathroom and David’s small sounds seemed to echo to him.

 

Ilya bit down David’s chest and David heaved in one deep breath after another. He was being controlled and it was thrilling. David grinned to the ceiling. His hands were flat against the door at his side.

 

Ilya came back up to David’s mouth and licked into him. David dropped his gaze to Ilya’s, his head was still being held up and he smirked as he looked over his own face to Ilya’s.

 

Ilya slowed down. He took a breath. It looked like he was going to say something.

 

He didn’t.

 

David let out a nervous laugh. Ilya licked his lips and laughed too. He appeared in deep thought and David had a sick feeling. Feeling like he was reading this all wrong. He was suddenly aware of Ilya’s thumb on his throat.

 

David swallowed. He felt the thumb hold firm.

 

David shut his eyes.

 

He felt his own pulse hammer under the thumb.

 

He felt Ilya’s breath on his chest.

 

It was quiet for a moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

David jumped when the thumb moved.

 

 

Ilya dragged his thumb heavily down Davids throat.

 

David opened his eyes again and lowered his chin to look at Ilya directly. His lips shone in the fluorescent bathroom lights. David felt giddy.

 

He counted.

 

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, Ilya did nothing, 9, 10, 11, 12, David’s breath hitched. Ilya didn’t move. 13, 14, 15, 16….

 

Ilya kissed him.

 

It was different. No one was watching. No cameras were rolling. No one was waiting for a reaction. It was just Ilya and David.

 

It was tender. Ilya didn’t grind on David. David didn’t try to put on a show. They just kissed.

 

David didn’t say anything when Ilya pulled away. He moved slowly to the sink.

 

Ilya washed his hands and face. David stood in place at the door.

 

“I’m drunk.” Was all Ilya said after a moment. David nodded and slightly adjusted his clothes. Ilya flicked his eyes over David. “Do you want to go to bed? It’s late.” David nodded silently again. The silence was powerful around them. Ilya gestured towards the shower. “You can have a shower. If you want.” David looked unsure and thought about what the hell Ilya could be getting at.

 

Ilya saw that train of thought flash over David’s face.

 

“I just know you like to shower before bed David.” Ilya stopped the thought and David bit his lip through a smile.

 

“Ok. Don’t look though.” David pointed at Ilya with a comedic sternness. Ilya held his hands up and nodded his head. Ilya turned back to the mirror and David stood in the shower recess before he undressed.

 

Ilya watched the clothes be tossed over the door and land on the ground. David wasn’t sure what was happening. He took solace in knowing that everyone else was drunk so he wasn’t the only one not thinking straight.

 

David laughed at his own pun.

 

David let the water heat up and chanced a look at Ilya. He was standing with his arms bracing himself on the sink. David knew he wasn’t going to vomit, but he kind of looked like it.

 

Ilya caught David’s stare for a second before David refocused on the water. Ilya smirked to himself. He felt drunker than he was and he wished to whatever god there was that he was sober. This would be so much easier if he was sober. Words might work for him. He wouldn’t feel guilty about decisions he made. He would be able to feel real feeling and not the calm dull note of laxed inhibitions….

 

David wouldn’t be able to blame the alcohol in the morning….

 

 

 

Ilya listened to the water. He heard the sounds of David washing himself.

 

Ilya couldn’t help but take notice of the pang of arousal. The effect was dulled by the alcohol and Ilya knew it. He looked himself in the now foggy mirror and promised not to drink until this trip was over.

 

He wouldn’t be able to handle missing something like this again.

 

The shower shut off and Ilya looked up. David reached through the door for a towel. Ilya watched him move to dry himself and considered having a shower of his own. Ilya felt how sweaty he was and decided it couldn’t hurt.

 

Ilya dropped his pants and found a hair tie in his bathroom bag to pull his hair into a messy bun. He was not used to having the long hair yet and it was still a struggle.

 

David stepped out of the shower and laughed a little. Ilya turned to him an smirked.

 

David stood with enough space for Ilya to get in and watched him as he did wordlessly. David went to pull out a robe from the cabinet. Ilya started the water again and David grabbed a second one for him.

 

The robe unfolded when it was pulled from the shelf and David heard a crinkle of something falling and hitting the floor. David looked down and found a strip of 3 condoms.

 

David flushed red at the first thoughts that came to his mind then laughed as he picked them up.

 

Ilya shut the shower off and David turned around with the packets in his hand.

 

Ilya blanched as he reached for the robe and looked David dead in the eye, shocked while he dressed himself. David had his giggly laugh happening and a silly look on his face.

 

Ilya didn’t know how to read the situation.

 

Ilya fastened his robe and stood with his hands on his hips. “What are they?” He questioned unsure. David laughed again and handed them over.

 

“They came out of your robe.” David laughed, leaning back with a clap. Ilya smirked at them. He shoved them playfully into his pocket.

 

“Better hold on to them then.” David was still laughing when Ilya closed in on him, backing him to the sink.

 

“Yeah, ok.” David laughed and flicked his eyes around while he fixed his hair. His laugh began to slow when Ilya came close.

 

David didn’t push him away. He didn’t close his body off with his arms. He didn’t laugh it off. He just let Ilya come close. It was Ilya’s turn to smirk and huff a laugh.

 

“Why—” Ilya began to ask and David threw one hand over his mouth.

 

“Don’t. Just don’t talk about it.” David looked serious. His eyes were wide with warning and Ilya licked his hand. David laughed and wiped his hand on Ilya’s robe.

 

“Just don’t---” Ilya started again and David put two hands over Ilya’s mouth. Ilya laughed and held David’s wrists to move them.

 

“Just don’t—” David struggled his hands back to Ilya’s mouth but Ilya was clearly stronger here. “dismiss it…. Don’t say it was the alcohol… you know. Tomorrow.” David relaxed his hands and smirked.

 

“It’s not?” David laughed. His heart was racing again. He didn’t want to be talking about this.

 

“No.” Ilya said. He smiled but held David’s gaze.

 

David laughed from his chest in bursts, almost nervously. He bit his lip and smiled like a lunatic.

 

“GAAAAAAYY!” David called out and Ilya used his own hand to slap David in the face gently. David laughed more.

 

Ilya let go of David’s wrists and they fell to his side limply. Ilya lent in, his head tilted and one hand carding into the side of Davids hair.

 

David’s breath hitched and Ilya stopped before he kissed him.

 

He smirked.

 

“Now who’s gay?” Ilya laughed and David withdrew with a displeased chuckle.

 

The two made their way back to the their room. David locked the door once inside and made sure no one was left milling around in there. Ilya pulled on some briefs and David found a clean shirt and some boxers.

 

Ilya laid down and picked up his phone to check the time. David stood next to the bed awkwardly with a laugh and hands planted on his hips.

 

Ilya looked to him and smiled. “What?” He laughed and shut his phone off, resting it on his chest.

 

“Welll…..” David was blushing now.

 

“Oh shut up!” Ilya laughed and reached over to pull David to the bed. David came and laid next to Ilya. Ilya fixed the blanket over the both of them and pulled David’s back to him.

 

“the door is locked.” David said. They both knew what he was getting at. No one could come in and see them, so was this really nessacery?

 

“I know.” Ilya said with a smile and settled his chest against David’s back, letting their legs be separate.

 

So yes… Yes it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep letting me know how I am doing. I feel so inspired by your comments! 
> 
> WHERE SHOULD WE GO NEXT!? Get together? Deny it all? Upgrade the story to explicit? Angsty? Slow burn?... get married? Hook up with someone else?! LET ME KNOW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for a little while, thank you for all the comments! i will be back in about a week. I am literally posting this while I get ready to leave so if there is any mistakes i won't be able to fix them until I get back in about 5 days. 
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

It wasn’t long before the others started to wake. David was tired but he knew a Vlog was due today so he edited as he sat by the doors where he enjoyed the view, only now the sun was high in the sky and he had his head phones in.

 

He had been texting Natalie about his footage from last night. Apparently a few choice Instagram posts went out and #Dilya was trending on twitter. David scrolled through the photos, comments and videos from last night and smirked to himself.

 

He did hold some concern  though.

 

What if last night wasn’t just a one off?

 

Was he gay?

 

No one had to know it was a prank did they? If things got too real, Ilya can just walk away and they can forget the whole thing… Right?

 

David thought he was cool about it all, in his mind it was whatever and they would figure it out.

 

…That was until Ilya woke up and David caught sight of him going to the kitchen.

 

David blanched and panicked. He attempted to hide himself in his seat. Ilya didn’t notice him as he grabbed a bottle of water and stretched. David watched him and he felt sick.

 

He didn’t know what to do. He contemplated running out the door but that would just draw attention to him. The rest of his plans relied on Ilya not seeing him and returning to the room.

 

Of course, he didn’t.

 

“Hey.” Ilya smiled and came to sit on the far end of the couch. David shuffled his feet closer to himself to make room. David didn’t stop watching him from over his laptop.

 

“hey.” David murmured. Ilya rubbed his head and shut his eyes and David laughed.

 

“hung over?” David asked, this was good, maybe he was drunker than David thought.

 

 _‘don’t blame it on the alcohol’_ rang in his mind. David swallowed hard through a slight head spin.

 

“No, shit sleep last night.” Ilya took another sip of water.

 

“Oh.” David was ready to make a smart ass comment then realised… what if Ilya couldn’t sleep because David was bad to share a bed with?

 

Not that he thought too far ahead into this, but he was a little bit offended. How could Ilya be with him if he was bad to sleep with? Or was it because David woke up so early and couldn’t get back to sleep?

 

“Your friends are too loud.” Ilya clarified.

 

“Oh”

 

“Yeah… You know…” Ilya began to say. He had known David for so long, and David knew Ilya could see right through him. “You think about things too much.” But he still tried.

 

“Well maybe you don’t think about them enough.” Oh no, was that too much? How was Ilya going to take that?

 

Ilya laughed at David and looked him in his eyes.

 

“It would help if you would talk about things” Ilya almost whispered it but he knew David heard.

 

“Well maybe you talk about things too—” David began to say in a childish tone, Ilya, in a David style move, covered Davids mouth with his hand by lunging over the gap between them. David tilted his head back with a laugh to shake the hand off. Ilya smirked and sat back down. Ilya pulled David’s feet into his lap and slapped his thigh. David frowned and shoved him with his foot. Ilya held David by the ankle and looked him dead in the eyes.

 

“you wanna try me?” He challenged. David grinned.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

 

Ilya pulled David by the foot and held it under his arm, he tickled the soft skin as David scrambled to sit up enough to hit Ilya.

 

“No! NO!” David cried and flung a cushion at the taller man. Ilya pierced him with another look as if to say ‘take it back’. “Ok, ok, just stop!” Ilya ran his nails over Davids foot one more time before dropping it. David pulled himself back into his space but crossed his legs Indian style to cover his feet.

 

Ilya sat back too, but lent over to see what David was doing.

 

That was how Jason found them when he came back from his walk.

 

He says it was a run but David didn’t believe it for a second. Jason waved them Hello and went to turn to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

 

Jason rounded back to them with an adoring smile. David rolled his eyes. Jason, with his Dad stance walked over to him and Ilya. Ilya paid no mind to it though and continued to watch David edit.

 

Jason stood for a beat to long for it to not be awkward.

 

David glanced at him with a concerned look before laughing “What?”

 

“Oh nothing, I just find it so cute you two.” David rolled his eyes and Ilya scoffed. “Oh, don’t tell me you aren’t enjoying this little honey moon phase!” Jason beamed and Ilya and David shared a look. “COME ON! You guys! I saw you last night dude! You were never like that with Liza.” David adjusted in his seat and Ilya patted his knee. Jason didn’t pick up on the uncomfortable mood he was setting.

 

“Well Trish will be here soon. She went for an early morning massage… There is this great place, you guys have to try it, they do couples massages and …” Ilya covered his face in David’s neck to laugh. He was silent but his body visibly bobbed with the laughing. It made David snicker too and they fed off each other, trying not to burst out while Jason was there.

 

“Oh I get it, you are too cool for that kind of thing… Well I think it would make for a great vlog!” Davids eyes began to water while they laughed. He hit Ilyas knee to try to get him to contain himself. Ilya, doing the opposite, snorted and held onto David through the racking of his laughter.

 

“Or are you not telling the Vlog?” Jason queried and sat on an adjacent couch.

 

“No.” David laughed and had to take a moment to let out a long shaky breath through tremors. “No. I don’t know Jason.” David wiped his eyes and looked to Ilya to was still giggling.

 

“Well what’s in the vlog for today?” Jason looked confused and David didn’t know if it was his answer or the laughing.

 

“Just the party.” David patted Ilya on the head. Who knew being called a couple would be so hysterical.

 

“Do you want some of my footage?”

 

“Why, what have you got?” David watched as Ilya played with the laptop he was holding. Replaying a section where Heath fell over.

 

“The stuff of you and Ilya!” Jason said as though it was obvious.

 

“Nah, I don’t want that.” David said, brushing it off before smacking Ilyas hands from the computer.

 

“Why!? You are just going to let the rest of us have that and you not even use it?” Jason seemed incredulous.

 

“I told you, It’s not something I want to broad cast, and anything you guys put in, I am trusting that you will do it tastefully.” Ilya pointed to the screen. One of the girls nipples had fallen out in the back ground. David screwed his nose up at it. Ilya covered his mouth to hold back another outburst of laughter.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that—” David argued to Ilya with a smirk.

 

“Sure…” Ilya continued to laugh into David’s shoulder.

 

“David. It is not something you would call tasteful.” David looked back to Jason.

 

“No?”

 

“Definitely no.” Jason shook his head. He lent forward with a serious tone. “David. You were fucking grinding on Ilya and making out with him. There is NO tasteful way to vlog that.”

 

David and Ilya shared another look. Ilya kind of looked guilty but the smartass behind his eyes was beaming.

 

“Well people will think it was a joke anyway.” David shrugged and Jason huffed.

 

“Yeah, if none of us post the shower part.”

 

“Shower part?” David snapped his attention to Jason.

 

“Yeah David! You guys fucking make out, You fucking Drag Ilya to the bathroom. Ilya was basically fucking you against the wall then you take a ‘shower’ together. How did you forget that part?” David was wide eyed and stunned. He didn’t forget.

 

“I didn’t, I just, I thought you all went on to film… you all started singing… I just.”

 

“We were singing at you guys David, are you serious right now?”

 

“Well you all disappeared from the hall.”

 

“Yeah! When we heard the shower turn on and the clothes come off! We could hear you kissing and we all just left! Gotta be honest with you, some people thought it was a joke until last night.” Jason smiled like he just delivered good news.

 

David was stunned, he felt his hands tingle with sweat when his heart rate picked up. This was the plan…. Why didn’t it feel like it was the plan? Ilya crossed his arms defensively like he didn’t know what to do with his hands.

 

David looked to Ilya who shrugged tensely.

 

“Ok. Well.”

 

“You said that we could use the footage David, I think Heath has already posted. Maria was editing last night. You gotta make a call and quickly.” Jason said with the air of urgency.

 

David looked to Ilya who shrugged again. David took a deep breath to speak but he didn’t know what he was going to say.

 

“Well do you maybe wanna talk about it now?” Ilya said lowly but Jason could hear.

 

David breath out in defeat. He cringed and dismounted his laptop from his legs and pried himself from the couch. He paused for a moment to take a deep breath and adjust his clothes. David felt his face turning red as he bashfully went out through the rear doors, Ilya followed and Jason sat back, rubbing his forehead.

 

Ilya barely closed the door before he started.

 

“What’s happening. You need to tell me what the game plan is.” Ilya lent against the outside wall with one hand. David was pacing tight circles in front of him, chewing on his nails.

 

“I don’t know.” David murmured from behind his hand.

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t know!” David paused to say it directly to Ilya.

 

“Well… What about last night?”

 

“What about it?” David asked, staring at Ilya through the corner of his eye.

 

“Well…” Ilya waved his hands in search of the words, “Where was that on the planner?” David looked at him incredulously.

 

“You think that was on the planner somewhere?”

 

“I don’t know! Wasn’t it?” Ilya shrugged.

 

“No. Ilya. It wasn’t—I can’t—Why would you—”

 

“No, this is not on me!” Ilya grabbed David’s arm. David pulled away from him and kept pacing.

 

“It’s not, no, but you said ‘don’t blame it on the alcohol’ so I’m not, but now what the fuck am I supposed to blame it on? What is the answer huh? If it wasn’t alcohol then why did you ki—” David took a deep breath and Ilya pursed his lips.

 

“Well did you want it?” Ilya asked crudely and David screwed his face up in horror.

 

“Not—What do you mean? Did I want it?” David really should have spent the morning planning. Who was he to think shit would just work out, shit doesn’t work out! David makes shit work out! Even if it fucking hurts.

 

“Did. You. Want. Me. To. Kiss. You?” Ilya asked tapping his hand to the wall on every word for emphasis. David shook his head confused.

 

“It’s not a hard question David. Just answer it! Did you want to get kissed, specifically, by me?” Ilya asked, he followed David’s movements with his eyes.

 

“What kind of question is that?”

 

“Did you?”

 

“You don’t just ask that, it happened so fast.”

 

“Did. You?”

 

“I can’t even answer you right no--.” Ilya grabbed Davids arm again and pulled him into him, twisting to hold him against the wall.

 

“Yes or no.” Ilya bore into him with his eyes. He held the silence. David swallowed and his eyes were manic with trying to look anywhere but Ilya’s.

 

“I mean…”

 

“Yes or no.”

 

There was a heavy beat.

 

“Well it was…”

 

“YES or NO”

 

“Yes.” David squeezed his eyes shut like he was hiding from a shock. Ilya let the moment sit and waited for David to open his eyes again. He didn’t.

 

“Then kiss me.” David shook his head. Eyes held shut. Ilya could see the wetness flood his eye lashes. “Well are you gay?”

 

“No.”

 

“David.”

 

“I don’t know!”

 

“Kiss me.” Ilya asked again, firmer this time.

 

“I can’t.” David shook his head.

 

“Is this still the joke? Is it over? Is this part of it?”

 

“No” David sobbed and Ilya banged his fist on the wall next to David’s head.

 

“Do you want me to stop asking questions?”

 

David nodded with a laugh.

 

“can I tell you what I want?” David took a shaky breath and nodded.

 

“I want this to be like any other relationship.” David cracked his eyes open then.

 

“What?”

 

“I want to try things with you.” Ilya smirked.

 

“Ok, what?” David laughed. Ilya joined him for a moment.

 

“I want to see what happens. I flew out here for a joke. We kissed and now it doesn’t feel like a joke, then we kissed again and I felt something else, but we can’t just fool around and see what happens because your whole fucking life is on display.” Ilya smiled at David. David Rolled his eyes.

 

“Your my best friend.” David whispered.

 

“So?”

 

“Liza and I hid it for so long to see if it would work.” David bit his lip. He looked like he was going to cry again and Ilya flicked his head then laughed.

 

“Do I look like Liza?” Ilya looked over himself and David put his hand on Ilya’s face to push him back.

 

“No. I’m just saying… Oh god this is weird.” David squatted in place, his head in his hands. Ilya stood next to him with his arms folded casually. “What if it doesn’t work, would you still be my friend?”

 

“Does a bear shit in the woods?”

 

“Yes. But the woods never dated the bear.”

 

“I’m not going to shit on you if that’s what you’re getting at…” David punched Ilya’s knee.

 

“No asshole. I mean… If we stopped the joke, and just let shit happen on it’s own, what would that even look like? Like… People would have literally been watching the first time we kissed, the first time we went on a date, the first time we went on holidays, like… it was supposed to be a joke. This is so weird. I feel so uncomfortable talking about it.”

 

Ilya shrugged with a chuckle.

 

“I thought that would have been your perfect way for this to happen.” Ilya played with a loose stone under his shoe. David watched him for a moment.

 

“Well it’s not ideal. What if it doesn’t work out?” David picked up a dead leaf to play with.

 

“Then it doesn’t work out David. It has happened before… You and Liza are still friends…” David nodded slowly at the leaf he held and scoffed.

 

“What?”

 

“Liza.” David answered simply. He threw the bits of leaf and held his knees.

 

“I know.”

 

“No you don’t.”

 

“I do.”

 

“You know that if she came back I would say yes?” David bit his lip, looking to Ilya. Ilya nodded with a shrug.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And that wouldn’t bother you?”

 

Ilya shrugged, “Maybe in a week, maybe in a year, maybe in 10 years… one day you won’t believe that anymore.” Ilya sat on the ground next to David.

 

“That she will come back?” David said in almost a whisper.

 

“No” Ilya laughed, “That you would want her back.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, we want some angst, we want some drama and we want some smut? Done. I have a pretty good idea on where to go.
> 
> LET ME KNOW OF ANY OTHER IDEAS YOU HAVE! YOU KEEP ME INSPIRED! 
> 
> I LOVE THE COMMENTS!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I have been working on this while I was away, it is just too hard to focus while I'm working. There will be more before I fly out again in three days, so stay posted! Again, i love the comments! They keep me coming back to this :)
> 
> LET ME KNOW HOW IT IS GOING AND IF THE RATING CHANGE WAS THE RIGHT THING! 
> 
> CHANGES? SUGGESTIONS??

“The fuck David?” Natalie sounded exasperated. “Is this a joke on me now or?”

 

David was in the bedroom he now shared with Ilya, Natalie was on speaker. Ilya was laying on the bed where David sat on the edge. They had told Jason not to use the shower stuff, and after reviewing heaths video, they found they were indeed the thumb nail but their make out was only apart of a montage. David had to thank heath for that later.

 

“So now we are backtracking? Why, David?” Natalie sighed, “I put a lot of work into this!”

 

“I know, but It’s not the right time.” David looked to Ilya who was picking at his nails with a grin.

 

“We are just pissing everyone off.”

 

“What does Ilya have to say about it?” Natalie asked with a huff.

 

“Does it matter? I know you don’t care.” Ilya spoke so Natalie could hear.

 

“Well if you cared you might convince him to keep going.”

 

“You really don’t get it do you?” Ilya laughed and looked to David who had a sad smile.

 

“No. Actually I don’t. You call me and tell me we need to call the prank off but Ilya is not going home, you’re not heading back from Hawaii, you’re not letting people post shit.” Natalie took a breath, “Like, Are you fucking for real?”

 

David tilted his head and Ilya laughed.

 

I mean… You could take that statement two ways. David decided to answer before Ilya did though.

 

“It will make sense later I promise.” David tried to reassure Natalie, but it was not working. Natalie heaved another sigh.

 

 

“So what do you want me to do?” She sounded bored by the whole conversation but her boss was insane? What was she supposed to do?

 

“Just take a couple of days off, we will be back by Saturday—”

 

“Monday!” Ilya called. David whipped his head to look at Ilya confused. Ilya was on his phone and smiling. He knew David was confused but wasn’t about to give him an answer.

 

“Ok, Monday then” David laughed.

 

“You stress me.”

 

“Love you too Natalie!” The line cut off and David turned to Ilya. “Why Monday?”

 

“Well you gotta post tomorrow then you have the weekend, I thought we could do something else.” Ilya waggled his eye brows and David shook his head.

 

“I’m not having sex with you.” David said through a disbelieving laugh.

 

“Oh come on!” Ilya laughed.

 

“I can’t tell if you are joking or not.” David looked concerned.

 

“Well we can do other things other than sex, you know.” David rolled his eyes and flicked through his phone.

 

“I’m not gonna blow you either.” David cringed inwardly at the thought.

 

“What now? Or ever?” Ilya laughed and David had to pause.

 

If they were going to give this a go…

 

“Dude.” David was still holding his phone but he was staring into space. He felt like laughing as the shock dawned on him. “Duuuude.” David dead panned to Ilya with a sick look in his eyes. David looked down Ilya’s body, he paused on his crotch and looked back to Ilya with concern.

 

“At some point…”

 

“At some point…” Ilya confirmed with a laugh.

 

“Why are you ok with this?” David laughed.

 

“Why not?”

 

“You wanna… You wanna suck my dick?” David couldn’t help the childish snicker.

 

“I mean, maybe one day! Why not?”

 

“EWWWW” David squirmed and shook his head and hands, Ilya laughed at him pushed him with his foot.

 

David calmed down a little and shook his head.

 

“We have been best friends for so long.” David said, it wasn’t a complaint… Just an observation.

 

“So?” Ilya pushed David again with his feet. “What’s weird his how childish you’re being.”

 

David asked after a beat of silence. “Would it be weird for me to touch you?” He asked quietly and Ilya knew that David _thought_ he knew what was going on in Ilya’s mind... David had no idea really. David was under the impression people have only ever seen David how he wanted to be seen. Ilya has seen so much more than that.

 

“Will you ever not feel weird about it?” David look confused at Ilya.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Know how I know you will get over it?”

 

“How?”

 

“Because you told Jason not to put that clip in.”

 

“Smart ass.” David laughed. Ilya sat up and looked David in the eye.

 

“Try it.”

 

“What?”

 

“Touch me.”

 

“Don’t say it like that!” David squirmed.

 

“Give me your hand,” Ilya held his own hand out for David to put his hand in.

 

David looked at it and laughed. “Why?”

 

“Do it David!” Ilya grabbed for David’s hand.

 

“No! You’re gonna put it on your dick or something!” Ilya grabbed for David’s hand again.

 

“I’m not! Hold my fucking hand David!” David curled his hands into fists with a manic smile. David laughed out a ‘no’ and went to roll back onto the bed.

 

Ilya pounced on him and grabbed David’s wrists, he pulled David’s arms over to his side, stopping David’s head before it hit the bed. Ilya pulled roughly and dragged the smaller back over his own body with enough force to make David’s head snap back.

 

David was heaved over Ilya, Ilya’s head hit the pillow again and he pulled David all the way up so his hands where by his head. David shouted and laughed.

 

“I know you David, you are the cuddliest mother fucker I know, I’m your boyfriend now so get fucking used to it! I don’t wanna hear any of this ‘it’s weird’ shit any more ok? OK!?” Ilya held David in place while he laughed. Ilya wrapped his legs around David, just to enhance the joke, if David really did want to get up he wouldn’t hold him. “I know it’s fucking weird, but you started this, I’m just not going to let you stop it because you’re famous dummy. We are trying this. WE decided on this, so get over it and hug me asshole!”

 

David laughed into Ilya’s chest. It took him a good moment before he could talk again.

 

He sighed into Ilya.

 

“you just want me for my money.” David mumbled. Ilya laughed now.

 

“Get a pre-nup.”

 

Ilya felt David’s arms go limp and he let them go. Ilya wrapped his arms around David’s back. Ilya felt David go to move. Then he didn’t. Then he did, then didn’t… then he did. David scooted himself up Ilya a little more and put his head into Ilya’s shoulder.

 

David and Ilya held still for a moment. Ilya felt like a he had a deer that was about to eat from his hand.

 

David shuffled. Ilya held still. David moved his hands to lay flat on Ilya’s chest.

 

David spoke and Ilya jumped from the shock.

 

“Can you even breath?”

 

“Yes.” Ilya smirked. David nodded and settled into a position of comfort.

 

David didn’t know what to do with his hands.

 

He kept moving them. Ilya chuckled. He knew why.

 

“Your palms are sweaty?” Ilya asked when David moved his hands again.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Remember the Monkey bar challenge?”

 

“I hated that game.” David sounded pouty. 

 

“Be the Monkey.”

 

David laughed and then sighed defeated. “Ok.”

 

Ilya smiled at the memory. It was a childish ‘challenge’ they did at their school. See who could cross the monkey bars the fastest with someone hanging off the front of them. It was a fond memory because he was really good at it… David struggled to go one run with the smallest kid on him. He quickly denounced the game as ‘stupid’ but always watched Ilya run rings around the other kids.

 

Ilya raised his arms and let David straddle him and slide his arms around Ilya’s back to hold onto his shoulders. Ilya smiled down to David and put his hands on his back. Ilya asked if he was comfy and he felt David nod. David sniffled and sighed.

 

“You ok?” Ilya looked down but he felt David smile.

 

“You called me your boyfriend.”

 

***************** Podcast********************

 

David: What’s up guys, welcome back to Viewwws. The pod cast where Jason Nash follows me everywhere.

 

Jason:Oh ok, Mr. clingy. You are a stage 10 clinger sir. You came on a nice vaccation with your--- your good friend and not even two days in we get the call to come out here.

 

David: Well I had to film.

 

Jason: Had to film. Yeah right, you are just a lonely little boy.

 

David: I’m not lonely. I have my boyfriend. Roll the intro music.

 

*Intro*

 

David: [Laughs] Ok, so yeah, I’m David, I'm 22, this is Jason, he’s 45.

 

Jason: [whispering] So we are talking about it?

 

David: Talk about what?

 

Jason: So that’s a no?

 

David: Look guys…

 

Jason: We can rerecord it.

 

David: No, we aren’t going to re-record this, there is just something I have asked Jason to keep on the down low and in typical Jason style, right off the bat, he brings it up.

 

Jason: I meant. I mean I was asking about the vaccation.

 

David: No you were not. The people may know. The people may never know. The whole point is that it is up to me and the other person ok.

 

Jason: Ok ok ok, I’m sorry, we can move on now.

 

David: That’s right. Remember who the boss is.

 

Jason: [Laughing] Ok, ass hole.

 

David: [Laughing] This podcast is bought to you by spotifyyyy

********************25:45**********************

 

Jason: This is such bullshit David, You are giving me so much shit about this! If only we could even mention!--- I can’t believe the gall you have!

 

David: [Laughing] Go on, I dare you mother F—

 

Jason: Fine! I’m gonna talk— The other day! Yesterday! I posted a vlog, it got so many fucking views.

 

David: Because of me! [Laughing]

 

Jason: YES! So why can’t we fucking talk about it David!

 

David: Cause you’re a little bitch Jason,

 

Jason: Me!?

 

David: Fine! If it’s so fucking important, go, talk about it.

 

Jason: No! Really? You’re gonna let me talk about it?”

 

David: I don’t know why you would want to. It’s not---

 

Jason: Well I’m just going to ask you one question—

 

David: fine.

Jason: Do your parents know?

 

David: No

 

Jason: Ok well—

 

David: One question done.

 

Jason: Hey!

 

David: Why is it so important?

 

Jason: Tell them!

 

David: [Laughing] I am not talking to you about this anymore.

 

Jason: The listeners deserve it

 

**** Audible cut***

 

David: Ok guys, sorry about that, we are back now and Jason has been restrained.

 

Jason: I will respect David’s wishes.

 

David: [laughing] Dam right you will.

 

*********** 40:31 **********

 

David: Ok guys, we have to end the podcast here. We have learnt Jason is a little bitch and to respect his boss [laughing]

 

Jason: Yeah ok, I love doing these f- these things with you David.

 

David: You’re welcome, See you later guys, My name Jeff.

 

********************************

 

David began editing the podcast straight away. Jason sat back with a grin.

 

“You really want to wait to tell people like you did with Liza?” David looked to Jason with a frown.

 

“Well yeah,”

 

“Why?”

 

“What if it doesn’t work out?” David shrugged and returned his attention to the laptop.

 

“Well that’s your clickbait David!” Jason laughed, half serious.

 

“Yeah ok, I am not like you and Trish.” David chuckled.

 

“Well how has it been going anyway?” Jason fiddled with his camera while talking with David.

 

David stopped his motions and thought for a second. The silence was not lost on Jason however, who looked back to David.

 

“Oh, Not good?” Jason sounded sympathetic. David shook his head with a sly smile.

 

“No It’s just…” David took a breath. This is what he thought about. He wanted to talk about it like it was real. Part of him worries like it is still a joke and it’s going to be played on him. He has to regularly take a breath and remind himself it was him who started this game. He wanted this. This would make it real. He could trust Jason.

 

“Ilya and I were just joking.” David started with a shrug and lowered the laptop screen.

 

“Joking? Is it a prank?” Jason sounded hurt. David smirked with a small laugh.

 

“Was, yeah.” David rested his hands on his head, fingers linked together.

 

“So you--- When did it stop being a joke?”

 

David shrugged. “the other day.” He couldn’t really pin point the _start_.

 

“When Zane found that video? Or before that?”

 

David laughed. “No, that was a joke. Natalie told us about the cameras. Really, It was last night at the party.”

 

“Oh. So you didn’t have sex in my bed then?” Jason chuckled. David smirked and looked shifty with his eyes. “David?”

 

“No we didn’t. Smoke and mirrors baby!” David laughed. He reached for his drink on the coffee table.

 

“Ok so. What happened then? How did it happen? I mean, has it happened? Even better, what happened?” David bit his lip, Jason WAS like his dad, but he was pretty clueless.

 

“Well we just,” David shrugged, “We just kissed, you know… It just didn’t… It wasn’t the same.” David pulled his knees up and fiddled with his rings mindlessly as if it would help him think.

 

“You kissed at the party. Zanes party. That was a joke?”

 

“Yeah.” David said with confidence like he was being interviewed.

 

“Then the video Zane got and the fake sex on my bed…” Jason lead, using his fingers to mime a time line.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And no feelings then?” Jason shrugged with the question.

 

“Well… No… We were kind of running on a plan.” David shrugged.

 

“Ok well… What was different last night? Had it been building?” David stared into the middle distance and thought.

 

“Well… I don’t know… I think it was more spontaneous, you know?” David looked to Jason who nodded acceptingly. “We… I… I think I was… Questioning myself and… Ilya was there and we were so close and it… Felt natural… Not like… Not. Not love…” David trailed for a second. Jason waited for him to gather his mind. “Just… Right.”

 

“How do you know what Love is though David, This could be love.” David looked saddened now and Jason frowned.

 

“Liza?” Jason asked simply. David breathed deeply.

 

“I did love her.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I know this isn’t love.”

 

“A rebound?” Jason shrugged and David felt a pang of discomfort at those words.

 

“No.” There was another heavy moment when David took a shaky breath

 

“You know… Not all love starts the same way.” Jason said factually and firmly. David looked to him through slightly glassed eyes.

 

“He has been my best friend for so long.” David spoke softly with a furrowed brow.

 

“Maybe that’s why it feels different.” Jason shrugged. David looked to his hands.

 

“It… It doesn’t feel like Liza.” David agreed, voice just above a whisper.

 

“Maybe that’s not a bad thing.”

 

The words ‘Maybe it will last’ hung un said in the air but David felt them.

 

 

***************************************

 

David uploaded the podcast. Jason Went back to his hotel room and the house was empty but him and Ilya again. David wandered slowly to the room where Ilya was playing on his phone. David walked in slow and quietly, not to sneak up on Ilya but he would never say no to a jump scare if it presented its self.

 

Ilya looked mad at his phone. David tried to read the situation but couldn’t quite get a grip on it. Only a few things get Ilya to look at his phone like that. Family and work… Both based in Chicago.

 

David smiled to himself at the thought of Ilya looking at his phone like that in worry over him. David swung his hands as he walked, casually clapping them together to make noise.

 

Ilya looked up with a smile and turned his phone off, dropping it heavily to the bed. Ilya laid on his side and patted the bed for David to join him.

 

David smirked and sat. He paused. Ilya set his face and gave David a look like he was a child doing the wrong thing. David laughed and lent back to lean against Ilya’s torso.

 

“How was the podcast?” Ilya asked. David shrugged then yawned.

 

“Usual. Frustrating. I don’t know what to say.” David ran his hands over his face before tilting his body, head first to lean his head on Ilya’s top shoulder. David pulled his knees up, folded his arms in his hoodie and closed his eyes.

 

“What was frustrating?” Ilya said, he really did want to know but he couldn’t help his smile.

 

“I don’t know what to say… About this.” David lifted his head to tap it against Ilya’s arm. Ilya moved his arm to wrap around David’s shoulder, letting David’s head rest on his chest. Ilya nodded and looked at David. He was cute. Ilya always knew he was cute. He never thought about him being cute for him though.

 

Ilya pulled David to lay all the way down, David’s back on his chest. Ilya put his face on the back of David’s neck and David moved a hand, only slightly timid, to hold Ilya’s arm that wrapped around him and held it under his own folded arms.

 

“Make it up.” Ilya whispered.

 

“I did.” David rolled his shoulders, he felt the length of Ilya on his back and rested back onto it.

 

“We don’t have any rules about this now.”

 

“People still think it’s a joke.” David yawned.

 

“You can’t help that.”

 

“Do you think it’s a joke?”

 

“You? or our… relationship… Thing.” Ilya chuckled.

 

“Shut up.” David rocked back to nudge Ilya.

 

“It’s all based off a kiss.” David breathed out. Ilya shrugged.

 

“Do we need to refresh it?” Ilya nudged David back and chuckled. David swayed with the push but thought about it with an audible hum. He paused for just long enough. Ilya took the opportunity.

 

Ilya pushed up to stand himself on his arm, David’s back rolled to rest on the bed beneath him. David readjusted his head. His heart burst to life like thunder as he looked up. David’s vision swum and he stilled himself to take what was coming.

 

David moved his head again, Ilya hadn’t kissed him yet and his mind was short circuiting.

 

David licked his lips and his jaw twitched in anticipation.

 

Ilya’s gaze flicked between Davids lips and eyes. 

 

Ilya came down slowly. David’s eyes flickered in an attempt to focus. He was torn between watching and falling into feeling.

 

David held his breath and Ilya kissed him. Lips to lips and David breathed out through his nose. Ilya felt the cool rush of it on his cheek. Ilya pulled back to tilt his head, Ilya parted his mouth and on instinct, David did too. Ilya took David’s lip between his and David bought a shaky hand to Ilya’s hair.

 

Ilya braced himself and deepened the kiss, pulling Davids lip when he drew back for a new angle, and gliding his tongue over David’s mouth when he came back down. David hitched his breath every time they met. He began, slowly, to catch the rhythm.

 

David bought his tongue to meet Ilya’s and moved with him when he caught on. Ilya hummed for a beat in appreciation, and David continued with confidence. Ilya held David at his waist, gently, he began pulling David’s body to move with him as they kissed. Just gentle rocking.

 

They moved to all tongue. They met in the middle and David began to strain his neck reaching up to chase Ilya when he would move back.

 

Ilya slid his hand from David’s waist to the back of his knee, Ilya pulled it up to his hip and relaxed his arm to drop to his side again, this time, David was facing him. They kept connected in the kiss and Ilya held tight to David’s leg.

 

David moved with the rock and sway of their bodies as they kissed. His eyes where closed and he felt every inch of touch Ilya was giving him.

 

Ilya moved his knee to between David’s legs and entwined them at the calves.

 

Ilya hitched his hips forward while pulling on David’s knee. David bucked forward on instinct and grunted. Ilya repeated the motion and David pulled away, breathing heavily. David planted his hands on Ilya’s chest.

 

“How do you know what to do?” David breathed and Ilya licked into his mouth again, not moving his hips now.

 

“I don’t.” Ilya chuckled when he pulled back. David bit his lip and looked over Ilya.

 

Ilya, in his heart of hearts, was hoping David was thinking what his own horney brain was thinking.

 

Ilya pulled Davids hips forward again, thrusting his own and searching David’s eyes for something…. Only inches from his face.

 

David went with it. He used his leg to pull himself closer to Ilya and moved to kiss him first this time. David was in a haze.

 

Ilya took this as permission. He adjusted himself in his pants and pressed his cock against David. The pressure felt like pure electricity and Ilya couldn’t help but rut against him for a second.

 

David snapped his hand to Ilya’s hip as he ground himself forward, his own cock finding relief on Ilya’s hip. Ilya felt it and used the arm he was propping himself on to slide under David’s neck to hold him close as they kissed and rutted together.

 

David would laugh at the childish nature of humping each other through their clothes, but they were so close to doing this the other night, in front of their friends, that now it just seems overdue.

 

Ilya flattened his hand on David’s hip and pushed back violently against him. Ilya felt David’s hard-on on his hip and lead his motions with that, ensuring every thrust was focused there with the most pressure.

 

David had to stop kissing in the moment to catch his breath. He felt like he was in a day dream and he was going to cum. David breathed heavily with shallow moans as Ilya made the pleasure quickly build.

 

It was getting rougher, messier and David was getting closer. Ilya began breathing un evenly. The effort he was putting into pleasuring David was making it all the worse.

 

“I’m gonna—fuuh-uh-uhck David. I’m gonna cum.” Ilya began rolling onto his back, still using all of his effort to hold David to him hard. His hips thrust in fast, tight, hard ruts against David. The new position was pulling David on top of him, David was suspended so well by Ilya’s arms, he hardly noticed until the bed no longer offered resistance to David who was now being moved freely  and powerfully against Ilya.

 

David rolled with the motions and let himself slip into that mind numbing space. David was having his orgasm drawn from him and he could only hold on.

 

“Cum. Uhnn… Cum.” Ilya held tight, he was sweating and David moaning in his ear sent him there. Ilya came through his motions, hips pushing sporadically to Davids with short, sharp grunts to match.

 

The feeling of Ilya’s cock throbbing on his hip sent David over the edge. He breathed out as if winded and came with a heavy whole body pulse.

 

David choked out a groan and held onto Ilya as he slowed his thrusts, keeping them hard until he finished. David licked his lips as he coasted on his high and felt Ilya’s cock pulse against him. David felt his own body respond and he shuddered, grinding slowly over Ilya to milk the feeling.

 

David rested his body weight on Ilya’s chest while they breathed through the come down.

 

They were both sweaty and spent. David felt warmth radiate in his chest as he listened to the thudding of Ilya’s heart.

 

David smiled.

 

This was definitely different.

 

*************** Instagram Story******************

 

1st. Selfie in  a large bathroom mirror, David was wearing a towel wrapped around him, covering from his chest to mid thigh. David was doing a peace sign and ‘duck’ face. Caption; Feeling cute, might delete later.

 

2nd. ‘BLUE’ playing in the back ground. The camera is filming Ilya through a glass door. Ilya is outside on the phone, only illuminated by fairy lights. You can see the foot of the bed in the bottom of the frame, indicating David was filming from the bed.

 

3rd. A pineapple sitting on a pillow wearing sunglasses.

 

****************************************

 

“You gotta go back to Chicago?” David asked as Ilya slid under the covers. Ilya wrapped another arm around David’s middle and held him close. Ilya nodded and sighed.

 

David could tell it was a shitty call by the way Ilya threw his phone off the balcony.

 

David closed his eyes.

 

“Family?” David whispered. He tried not to sound bitter.

 

“Company. New contract meeting.”

 

David nodded. He felt a panic rise… His throat dried and he tried to swallow through it.

 

David knew what this feeling was but he was choosing selective ignorance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know it was. I think I have a bit of a vision now. so keep me on track with what you would like to read.
> 
>  
> 
> Also... COMMENT SOME SONGS I CAN LISTEN TOO TO SET THE MOOD WHILE I WRITE!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and for the songs, particularly lmenin, the last part is inspired by a song they recommended called 'Crush' by Tessa Violet.
> 
> Keep suggesting songs, I have a playlist going on now! Also, I have included a little 'book' cover a lovely friend made for me to use on Wattpad
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! 
> 
> I may have over done the fluff...

 

  

* * *

 

There was a knocking on the door that woke David. He felt a pang behind his eyes and reached for his glasses before he even attempted to focus.

 

Ilya came out of the walk in robe, pulling a red nike hat on. Ilya smiled at David then when to the door. David propped up on one arm, still sleepy, watching who was going to be there.

 

It was Matt King.

 

“Heeyy. Sorry, but your uber is here.”  Matt gestured curtly over his shoulder. Ilya nodded and turned back to the closet. David watched the interaction and frowned.

 

“Uber?” David asked through a croaky throat.

 

“Yeah… Flight leaves at 9.” Ilya said from the closet. David sat up and pulled the blanket back, his legs still waking up.

 

“You are going?” David questioned as he tried to pull his legs to the side.

 

Ilya had his back pack on and suitcase in hand.

 

“Yeah… I… I have to go back to Chicago.” Ilya stated with a confused tone.

 

“I thought you would stay at least the weekend.” David deflated.

 

“I will be back.” Ilya put his suit case down and came to stand in front of David. “You wanna come?”

 

David looked up in hope.

 

“Really?”

 

“Well yeah… It will only be like one night, I won’t even be going into Vernon Hills.”

 

“Why can’t you just do a skype meeting?”

 

“It’s a big company, we really need this contract…” David nodded at that, “Especially if I’m going to stay with you longer.” Ilya smirked and David thought for a moment. He wanted to go… But he also knew it would be a waist of time and money. He didn’t _need_ to go… just wanted to.

 

“Nah. I’ll just go home… When will you be back?” David sounded confident in his decision but felt uneasy.

 

“Sunday night. I’ll just meet you at yours then?” David nodded and looked into the middle distance. Ilya bent forward to kiss his cheek. “See you Sunday. Okay? We will have dinner.”

 

 

David stood and adjusted his shirt. “I’ll walk you out.” David followed Ilya to the door and out into the living space. Zane, Heath, Maria, Matt, Jason and Trish where all already there. Ilya smiled and waved at them. There were a few curious stares as they walked past but no one said anything. David felt something twinge behind his eyes. He pushed it down, adjusted his glasses and followed Ilya out the front door.

 

David closed it behind them, he felt the hot sun the second he stepped into it and he squinted. Ilya lead the way to the car and motioned for the guy to pop the trunk. Ilya loaded his case in and turned back to David who was shielding his eyes with one hand, the other on his hip.

 

Ilya pulled him into a hug. David dropped his arms around Ilya and rested the side of his head on the others shoulder. Ilya wrapped his arms tight around Davids small waist.

 

David reached to rub his eye, irritated by the early morning, the bright sun and the nagging want for Ilya to not go right now. David was so close to actually throwing a tantrum about things not going his way this morning. Ilya pulled his head back to look at David. He saw David wipe at his face and Ilya jostled him.

 

“Hey.” He said softly and David laughed.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Ilya pulled David back in for another hug and kissed behind his ear.

 

“Two days.” Ilya twisted them slowly in the hug, side to side. David nodded but didn’t speak. He pulled himself under control.

 

It felt like something good was ending before it began.

 

“Two days.” Ilya reminded him as he picked up on Davids physiological responses to sadness. David nodded again.

 

Ilya pulled back and looked David in the eyes.

 

“Kiss me.” David laughed, his cheeks flushed high as he resisted the urge to let a tear out. He felt pubescent, really. He was being ridiculous but he hadn’t been awake long enough to be adulting.

 

Despite that, David did kiss him. It almost caught Ilya off guard. It was soft, short and sweet. Ilya smiled like an idiot when they parted again. Ilya turned to get in the car, still grinning.

 

David folded his arms and looked on hopelessly.

 

Ilya paused with one leg in the car.

 

“come here.” David laughed and stepped forward, Ilya took his hand, pulled him into another hug, one arm wrapped around the small of David’s back and kissed him again. David held on to Ilyas face and kept them there just long enough for it to become uncomfortable for the driver to be watching.

 

“Ok, go.” David patted Ilya’s chest and watched the grinning idiot get into the car. Once the door was closed, Ilya began waving through the glass at David.

 

David waved with one hand and watched him disappear down the driveway.

 

The sun was hot. It made time pass slowly.

 

David stood there for a few moments more.

 

Just in case he forgot something….

 

That’s what David told himself.

 

David huffed a breath and turned to walk inside again. Only just becoming aware he had no shoes on. He felt the sharp rocks under his feet and it bothered him more now.

 

Once back in the cool of indoors, David rubbed his eyes again. The prickling was gone but there was residue of a tear left.

 

“hey.” Jason’s soft voice sounded as David opened the fridge.

 

“Hey.” David said simply, adjusting his glasses again.

 

“Everything…. Alright?” David pulled a bottle out and turned to answer Jason.

 

“Yeah… Business stuff.” David said before taking a drink. Trisha looked wild eyed at him. David lowered the bottle slowly and held Trisha’s gaze. “what?” David smiled.

 

“You had sex.” Trisha laughed.

 

David’s heart stopped and he blanched.

 

“No I didn’t.” David defended and he could see the rest of his friends begin to smirk as they tried to not show interest.

 

“You did. I can smell it David.” Trisha stated it and David cringed.

 

“I showered!” David still sounded too defensive.

 

“So you did?” Zane asked with a smartass smile.

 

“No! I just mean—I Don’t know what you’re smelling!” David was flushing and he hid behind another sip of water.

 

“You’re dirty clothes are still in the bathroom David.” Matt added. David’s face, horrified, broke and he laughed loud and high.

 

“No!” David said through his hysterics.

 

“I don’t get what the big deal is David!” Zane said and Heath nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah, it’s natural. I’m just saying, because, like, you are so shy about Ilya and so in denial and we walk in and just all over the floor there are clothes. Like, you couldn’t wait to get out of your pants—” Trisha spoked fast and David had to interrupt.

 

“Ok, let’s stop talking about this now.”

 

“Uh uh Baby, we need deats!” Zane pointed his camera to David who was trying to contain his smile with a hand on his hip.

 

“Don’t film this.” David said plainly with a smile.

 

“Who was on top?”

 

“O-k… We can stop now.” David walked past them to sit on an arm chair.

 

This is the kind of thing that he would have killed for for the prank but now it was real and he was just being attacked.

 

“Leave him alone. You don’t know the half of it.” Jason said with his head propped on his hand, chewing gum. He looked to David as if to invite him to explain. David put the cap back on the bottle and held his legs to himself in the chair. He set the bottle down and messed his hair.

 

“So what is it?” Heath asked. Maria was leaning on him, her feet on Zane.

 

“Well..” David started and rocked back and forth like a little kid who has been busted.

 

“Jason knows.” David said and pointed to his older friend. Jason pinched his bridge and laughed.

 

“You want me to tell them?” Jason asked. “I don’t mind.”

 

“Yeah, you tell them.” David felt giddy. This was making it feel more real. It was good.

 

“Ok. So David and Ilya were playing a prank…”

 

“Fucking new it!” Zane shouted. “This whole time I knew it! I knew there would be no way you wouldn’t tell at least jason if you were with someone!” David, heath and Matt laughed as Zane screamed in outrage.

 

“Well… You gotta let me finish.” Jason smiled. “So the other night at the party, it kind of… It stopped being a joke.” Zane, Heath, Matt and Maria looked to David with opened mouths. David snickered into his fist.

 

“Oh my god! David!” Matt stated in shock. “we ALL thought this was a joke. Then we were convinced it was real, then you tell us it was fake, and NOW it IS  real?” Matt broke it down in his flamboyant way.

 

“Baby!” Heath smiled and laughed. Zane shook his head.

 

“What the HELL…. Only you would come out through a prank David.” Zane tutted at him and sat back in the chair with a showy attitude.

 

“Wait… Are you coming out?” Trisha asked and lent forward with excitement.

 

David smiled and shrugged with one shoulder, arms still cradling his legs.

 

“I dunno.” David answered honestly. “I think…. I dunno. If I did, I would rather do it one on one and like… Film peoples reactions.” David explained his thinking and Heath squealed.

 

“So you ARE gay?” Heath gritted through excitement.

 

“I dunno. I mean…. At least a little.” Everyone laughed to a different degree.

 

“I am just so honoured to be here for this.” Matt said, reaching one hand to tap David’s knee.

 

“Wait wait wait, this brings us back… Who is the top?” Zane asked, also leaning forward. David rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

“I don’t know.” David bit his lip to hold his smile at the confused looks.

 

“You mean you don’t remember?” Zane sounded shocked.

 

“I meaaannn….  It hasn’t happened yet.” David said in almost a whisper. His lisp making him sound more innocent then he was.

 

“Yeah right!” Jason scoffed. Trisha looked confused and battered he hand in the air.

 

“We have seen the evidence David.”

 

“Ughhh—It wasn’t like that. It wasn’t… _it.”_ David made air quotations to trying and communicate the point.

 

“OH! Nothing went in anywhere?” Trisha clarified and David nodded with a “yeah!” through a laugh.

 

“Oh jeez. So you’re still a virgin?” Trisha asked. She was such a mom.

 

“I guess so, yeah.” David snickered. This should be more embarrassing but he was just happy he could be honest.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Zane perched with his feet on the couch now. “DAVEY IS A VIRGIN!?” Zane said as if it were a clickbait title.

 

“O-k.” David smiled through his dismissive wave.

 

 

“Well son.” Jason started and David covered his face. “Do we need to have the talk?” Jason put on his Dad voice.

 

“No!” Jason’s act broke slightly when he smiled.

 

“No babe, I should have the talk with him!” Trisha stated excitedly.

 

“No! I am not putting a lamp base in my ass!” David laughed and Trisha glared with a smile.

 

“Not with this attitude you won’t!”

 

“Gross… So when can we talk about this on our-our vlogs?” Zane had the camera on David but he knew he wouldn’t use it until David said so.

 

“Just… Just let it happen ok? I don’t know…”

 

“you could make coming out videos David… Like with your parents…” Jason said it as if it was a million dollar idea… And in truth it might be but.

 

“I don’t know… it’s new. It’s different. I just…. I just want it to happen and whatever will happen and we can just roll with it ok?”

 

“So nothing in the vlogs that discuss it directly?” Heath clarified. David shrugged and looked off in thought.

 

“I guess… I just don’t want to talk about it. Like, if we kiss or something…” David turned red. “then what ever, but I don’t want anything where you are interviewing me or Ilya  I think… I will keep you posted.” David shrugged.

 

Jason nodded and took a breath before he spoke. “well that brings us to the next order of business… What’s on the planner today for the vlog?”

 

************

 

David pushed through a day of filming and editing. It was night again before he knew it and now pushing morning. David looked at the time and counted the 5 hours of difference to where Ilya was.

 

David shook his head and focused back on his work.

 

Well he tried.

 

David picked his phone up and saw the Instagram notifications. David opened the app but didn’t check any of them. He searched for Ilya and saw he had a new story.

 

David watched it.

 

********* Ilya Instagram Story********

 

1st. Plane taking off from Maui.

2nd. Dema picking Ilya up. Dema is driving and singing along to ‘fat bottom girls’

3rd. Ilya’s office. Caption; missing you

4th. Hotel room bed and window looking over Chicago city. Caption; has nothing on Hawaii.

5th. Room service tray with paper work set next to it. Caption; gonna be a long night…

 

*********************************

 

David smiled like a weirdo. He saw the last post was only 30 minutes ago. David refreshed the page to see if anything else would come up.

 

It didn’t.

 

David went to snapchat.

 

Nothing.

 

David checked his messages to see if he missed anything.

 

Nope.

 

David went to twitter.

 

Nada.

 

David returned to Instagram.

 

He re-watched the stories.

 

David found it hard to put the phone down when they ended.

 

He returned to the vlog. Just needed to add a song and he was done.

 

A ping went off on his phone. David bit his lip and reached for it.

 

Twitter.

 

David rubbed his face and put the phone down. Coming back to editing.

 

Another ping, this one making David jump.

 

Snapchat.

 

David turned the phone to vibrate and put it back on the bed. David took a deep breath and returned to editing.

 

It was a long silent moment before David realised he wasn’t actually editing as much as he was just waiting for another sound.

 

David quickly picked a song, opened YouTube and began the upload.

 

David picked up his phone to check Instagram again.

 

Nothing.

 

The phone rang.

 

David dropped it in shock.

 

It was Ilya.

 

“Hey!” David answered. He sounded rushed and awkward and he cringed at his own voice.

 

_“Hey. Saw you hadn’t uploaded. Everything alright?”_ Ilya sounded sleepy himself. David smirked at the thought of Ilya staying awake just to watch his vlog.

 

“Yeah, just---Uh—Kind of my brand at the moment.” David smirked.

 

_“Yeah… I just wanted to call you…”_ Ilya trailed off. David waited for a moment expecting a follow up explanation. None came.

 

“oh. Well—”

 

“I know, I know… I just kind of wish I didn’t leave.” David didn’t answer him and Ilya breathed heavily. _“You haven’t changed your mind_?” Ilya asked.

 

David cleared his throat and adjusted himself on the bed.

 

“no.”

 

_“You sure?”_

 

“Yeah… Actually I… I spoke to everyone… about it. “ David clarified and he heard silence on the other end. “Like, Jason, Zane and Heath.”

 

_“Yeah… cool. Like… how much did you tell them?”_

 

“Just what Jason already kn—I didn’t tell them we humped.” David rushed to specify with a frown. Ilya ‘ohhh’ed and David breathed a laugh. “Well not exactly.”

 

Ilya laughed now, _“Let me guess… you left a mess?”_

 

“ _ME!?_ I believe you were involved.” David defended and Ilya laughed out loud.

 

_“I’m joking.”_ Ilya said and David hummed a laugh. _“So you don’t… regret that either?”_

 

David took a deep breath and released it audibly.

 

“No.”

 

_“Good.”_

“How’s the work going?”

 

_“You don’t want to hear about that.”_ Ilya laughed.

 

“I should though… Right? That’s what people do.” David sat back on the bed, looking to the ceiling as he spoke.

 

_“No… Well… Maybe,” Ilya yawned “I dunno… Are you in bed now?”_

 

David yawned too before answering ‘yeah’.

 

_“Good. Go to sleep.”_ Ilya directed. David smirked.

 

“Or what?”

 

_“You wanna know?”_ Ilya’s voice dropped and Davids eyes popped open.

 

“Uhh…”

 

_“Well go to sleep then.”_

“Yes sir.”

 

_“That’s Daddy to you.”_

“O-k. I’m not calling you that.” David and Ilya laughed. David felt a light weight lift behind his eyes. Laughing with Ilya was different.

 

_“Seriously. Sleep. I will talk to you tomorrow.”_

“Ok.” David yawned again. “Good night.”

 

_“Good night.”_

David kept his phone to his ear. He went to take it away twice but didn’t hear a disconnected key on the other end.

 

David focussed on the noise and heard breathing. David closed his eyes to listen.

 

_“David?”_ Ilya asked. David jumped.

 

“Yeah?” David asked panicked.

 

_“You didn’t hang up?”_

“Neither did you…” David stated. Ilya laughed.

 

_“On three?”_

“Ok”

 

They counted together.

 

“One, two, Three…”

 

Silence.

 

David didn’t lower his phone.

 

Neither did Ilya.

 

They held the quiet for a few more moments.

 

_“This is ridiculous.”_ David laughed.

 

“Your mum is ridiculous.” David was a giddy mess.

 

He heard some noise on the other end.

 

There was a notification on David’s laptop.

 

Skype.

 

David answered.

 

Ilya’s face loaded and David could see him hang the phone up while he heard it in his ear. Ilya was laying on his side, laptop set up near a pillow.

 

_”Sleep you shit.”_

David smiled and moved the laptop to the mirror of Ilyas and settled into bed.

 

“You’re so cheesy.”

 

_“Yeah, you didn’t hang up either.”_

“It was a test.” Ilya rolled his eyes and set an alarm on his phone.

 

_“Did I pass?”_

David shrugged and tucked his hands under the pillow to get comfortable.

 

“I haven’t finalised it yet.”

 

_“Sleep.”_

David settled further into the bed and looked at Ilya sleepily.

 

Ilya was laying on his back with one arm under his head and one hand on his abdomen. His eyes where closed as he spoke absent-mindedly to the computer, _“I miss you.”_

 

David smiled with his own eyes closing.

 

“I would too.” Ilya laughed.

 

It was quiet.

 

“Obviously…” David started dramatically. His eyes where closing and clearly near sleep. “I miss you too.” David smiled. He felt giddy again. He saw Ilya do the same.

 

_“I wanna kiss” Ilya drawled sleepily._

 

“yeah you look like you do.” David joked.

 

_“I’m hard as fuck.”_

“O-k, goodnight.” David hushed, Ilya laughed again and made kissing noises. David hid his face and groaned. Ilya sighed heavily.

 

_“Two days.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter but I have some slight angst coming and I wanted to develop the dynamic between them in an intimate way a little more. I also thought the group chat needed to happen to clarify some feelings and line people up for what is going to happen next. 
> 
> DON'T FORGET TO LET ME KNOW HOW IT IS GOING AND WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT!
> 
> ALSO SUGGEST SOME MORE SONGS TO INSPIRE A MOOD!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** TRIGGER WARNING ***
> 
> -Rape  
> -Sexual Abuse  
> -Sexual Harassment 
> 
> *** PROCEED WITH CAUTION ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! Loving the song suggestions!
> 
>  
> 
> *** TRIGGER WARNING ***
> 
> -Rape  
> -Sexual Abuse  
> -Sexual Harassment 
> 
> *** PROCEED WITH CAUTION ***
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

“You are just going to go back to LA and wait for him to come home then?” Jason had stopped David at the door. David had given Heath the keys for the rest of the weekend, pro-bono, he was heading out.  
  
“Yeah. Well I was thinking I could just get home and fit some work in.” David said like he was a little boy trying to justify to his teacher why he hadn’t turned his homework in.  
  
“Oh David, you can’t just run after him like a lost puppy.” Jason folded his arms and David took a breath with his head back.  
  
“I’m not…. I just don’t know what to do with myself.” David said and squared Jason with a look.  
  
“Stay! Just relax!”  
  
David snickered.  
  
“You know I’m not going to do that right?”  
  
“Yeah.” Jason nodded and rolled his eyes gently. “Have a good flight.”  
  
David laughed and hitched his backpack on further.  
  
********** Group Chat**********

  
  
David: I’m on my way to LA. Anyone able to get me?

  
Scott: Yeah. I’ll come.

  
Todd: I’ll come too.

  
Scott: you are next to me.

  
Todd: hahaha

  
David: Sweet. Be there at 3pm

  
Scott: See you then.  
  
********

David walked through the air port with his bag on. He was scrolling through his phone checking his friends up dates and ironically, the gossip news.

 

It was one flash of a light and David paid no mind to it. It was the consecutive 6 and the jostling from in front of him that caught his attention. David’s heart dropped.

 

Thinking quick, David called Scott.

 

“Dude, you here?” David kept his head down and slowed his walk.

 

“Yeah man, Is that you?” David looked around but didn’t see Scott.

 

“I can’t see you!” David stressed. His heart rate was picking up and he didn’t know what to do. He looked for potential exits, he looked for Scott... The camera’s where getting closer. 

  
“No, I can’t see you but a group of like twenty dudes with cameras just started running to the south terminal.” Scott sounded stressed for him. David groaned.

 

“Some are already here.” David whispered and Scott could hear the guys get close enough to begin their questions.

 

“David! How was Hawaii man?”

 

“David where’s Ilya?”

 

“How are things with you and Ilya?”

 

“Have you told Liza yet?”

 

“Fuck.” Scott cursed and David only heard them talk in the back ground, “I have to drive around but Todd is coming down.”

 

“ok.” David said and blinked through the lights. He hung the phone up and looked beyond the photographers for Todd. He could do it. He could get through this.

 

“Hey guys.” David said with his trademark smile, tongue pressed behind his teeth. He hitched his backpack up and held the straps as he walked.

 

“Where is Ilya David?”

 

“He uhh... He’s back home right now.” David smiled to the one guy.

 

“You’re home?”

 

“Nah... Chicago.”

 

“You guys getting serious?” The guy laughed and David just copied. It was a good fake.

 

“You spoken to Liza recently?”

 

“Yeah... “ David let that one hang.

 

“Is it a serious thing with Ilya?” David groaned but heard Todd up ahead. David looked up and Todd was running down, David could see more guys with camera’s coming behind him.

 

“David!” The photographers looked to see Todd coming. A few even turned to snap photo’s of him. David let out a breath and Todd wrapped an arm around him protectively. Todd sped them up to take longer strides.

 

“Are you guys dating?”

 

David shook his head to block it out. Todd flipped the cameras off and David laughed.

 

“Who is this?”

 

“He’s a god dam model.” David said through a wide grin, feigning offence.

 

Todd laughed and hugged David as he lead him through the door.

 

Scott pulled up and Todd got the door for David. The camera flashed and Todd flipped them off again, getting in the back seat next to David.

 

Scott drove away once the door was closed.

 

“I’m not in your vlogs, now I’m not in you’re paparazzi shots!” Scott complained.

 

 

********

 

“Come on Scott, just for a little bit?” David was leaning on the window edge of Scotts car. He had just dropped David home and Todd decided to stay with him.

 

“No dude, I have to get home to Kristen.” Scott reasoned and put the car into drive.

 

“Oh I see where your priorities lie.” David laughed and Scott rolled his eyes. David lent back from the car.

 

“Good night!” Scott called as he took off in his tesla. David smirked at him.

 

“PUSSY!” He called out before crossing the street. Todd was already on the other side and looked like a kid eager to get into a theme park. David opened the house and called for Natalie while he took his shoes off. Todd did the same and followed David in.

 

“In here! I have to go out soon though. You gonna tell me why you’re back?” Natalie came around the corner, hair in a bun and looking professional.

 

“Ilya had to go to Chicago.” David said with a shrug and took his back pack to the couch.

 

“Oh yeah, cause Hawaii with just your friends is so boring.” Natalie rolled her eyes and went through her bag.

 

“Well if I left tomorrow morning, I would get here after Ilya. But I came home today so I could be here.” David shrugged again and Natalie pulled her keys out of her bag and a confused look.

 

“Why the fuck does it matter? We aren’t doing it anymore.” Natalie held David with a stern look.

David could feel Todd's curious gaze from the couch.

 

“No... we’ll talk later ok?” David said with a shifty look to Todd so Natalie could catch on.

 

“Ok. Whatever.” Natalie said and turned to leave. “I won’t be back tonight.” Natalie called over her shoulder.

 

“Where are you going?” David called but Natalie didn’t answer.

 

David stood with his hands on his hips and Todd turned to smile at him.

 

“How was Hawaii?” Todd asked gently, leaning on his arms on the back of the couch.

 

David chewed his lip in thought and shrugged. “It was fine.” David thought a little more and smirked.

 

“It was actually really good.” David Laughed.

 

Todd smiled and nodded enthusiastically while running his hand over his leg. “Why did you uh. Why did you come back so early?” Todd tried to look innocent. David was inclined to believe it. David grabbed his bag and went to his room. He shrugged and said “i dunno.”

 

“What’s uhh, happening—” Todd cut himself off when David disappeared around the corner. It was silent for a moment before David called out “You can come in...” David shook his head at his friend when he heard him get up quickly like he was waiting for the invitation.

 

David watched Todd come in. He began taking things out of his bag and putting them away.

“So..” Todd lead and David looked to him to continue. “What’s happening with- uh. Ilya?” Todd asked, he picked up some clothes David took out and chucked on the bed.

 

David watched Todd. He felt uneasy at the question... It was how he was asking. David had seen this side of Todd before…

 

When Todd talks to girls.

 

David looked over Todd. This could go bad.

 

David pulled out his camera and turned it on. He began looking at some stills he took on the plane.

 

Todd reached for Davids bag and pulled out more clothes.

 

David watched him over the edge of his camera.

 

He smirked.

 

Holy shit. He was on the receiving end of Todd’s wooing attempts.

 

“This clean?” Todd asked. David shook his head. Todd held it up and smiled at the shirt. “Cute.”

 

Davids eyes went wide. Ok. He tried not to laugh.

 

Todd picked up another shirt and smelt it. David furrowed his brows and Todd laughed.

 

“I dunno. This smells clean.” Todd shrugged. David cleared his throat, still holding his camera like he was going to continue looking through images.

 

“It’s not.” David looked concerned but smiled never the less. ‘What a primitive way to flirt’ David thought to himself and watched Todd pick up things out of his bag and separate them into piles. He got to the bottom of the bag, David was holding the camera but not looking at it. Todd was folding his clothes and smirking. It was weird.

 

Todd pulled out a hotel robe that was rolled up. David watched as he pulled it out and it unfolded.

Out fell the three pack sleeve of condoms. David’s eyes went wide and he reached to grab them before Todd saw. He couldn’t handle this getting any weirder.

 

“What ar—” Todd asked as David grabbed the foil wrappers and tried to put them in his back pocket. Todd was smirking at David now and reached a hand to grab gently at the packet. David stopped trying to stuff them in his pocket and just held them behind his back. He laughed and looked to Todd.

 

“It’s nothing. I swear.” Todd fixed his hair and assessed the scene. Something about the look in his eye made David think he was not going to win this.

 

“You are a baaad liar David. What where those for?” Todd laughed and went to reach for them again. David was laughing in bursts still, mind racing to come back with something smart.

 

“These? Oh, These are from the hotel.” David laughed and bought the packet around slowly. Todd snatched David’s wrist and inspected the packets while he still held them.

 

“Un used?” Todd asked and David blanched. Not where he thought this was going to go.

 

“Yeah, well. Ilya left early.” David snickered like it was a joke. Todd didn’t let his little show up though and let go of David’s wrist. David threw the condoms to the bed and folded his arms.

 

“So you were planning on it then?” Todd asked, looking to David out of the corner of his eyes as he moved the things from David’s bed.

 

“No,” David bit his lip with a laugh. “No, not like that. It’s... It’s actually pretty complicated.” Todd nodded and turned to David with his hands in his front hoodie pockets. David twisted his body side to side while he watched Todd.

 

“So you... two...” Todd took one slow step at a time towards David. He felt he should move backwards but didn’t want to offend Todd. David nodded and looked down. “You aren’t...” Todd stood right in front of David now, head bent to try and convince him to look up.

 

David waited for Todd to continue. He didn’t so David gave in and met Todd’s eyes.

 

A hand came to David’s hair and tucked it behind his ear. David looked down again. His heart slowed and he felt dizzy. “Fucking?” David took in a sharp breath to retort then let it out. He raised a hand to speak and Todd reached forward to caress his elbow.

 

David held his arm still and looked between Todd’s hand and his chest that was so close to his face.   
“Uhhh...” David swallowed hard. He didn’t know how to explain this earlier, that’s why Jason did it. How was he supposed to explain it now? “It uhh... It was a joke.” David tried to fake a laugh but that didn’t even diffuse the tension.

 

“Oh?” Todd asked, he took his other hand out of the pocket and slid it on David’s hip.

 

“Uh, yeah.... We were just joking.” David looked to Todd’s other hand. He felt like Eddie slowly getting consumed by Venom.

 

“Oh ok.” Todd smiled and used his hands on David to back him to the wall. David hitched his breath and stammered, his hands coming in front of him defensively. “Well...” Todd continued and David swallowed again. He looked up from under his hat and Todd was looking at his mouth. Todd lent forward, his mouth so close to David’s ear, he moved his head so his breath would ghost down David’s neck and shoulder before coming back up. David shuddered and closed his eyes tight with a nervous laugh.

 

David’s shoulders where backed against the wall, Todd’s hand on David’s hip kept his backside from resting on it, the large hand squeezing and smoothing over Davids hip and side. Todd lifted David’s arm where he held the elbow to wrap David’s hand around his neck.

 

David automatically moved his hand from Todd’s neck to rest on his shoulder, keeping a middle between them.

 

“Todd.” David said and met his eyes. Either Todd didn’t see the discomfort or he didn’t care because he shook off Davids hand and went in for a kiss, his free hand cradling David’s Jaw. “To—” David was cut off from laughing through Todd’s name. David opened his mouth to kiss for the briefest of moments before pushing and shaking his head, Todd was heavier though and it only gave him a few inches of space where he turned his head and laughed. “Stop Todd.” David made to leave to the side but was forcefully pushed back to the wall. David’s arm of resistance gave way and Todd was back on him. He kissed his neck and bit down. David began to panic.

 

“Fuck Todd.” David said in worry. Todd took it the complete wrong way.

 

“You like that David?” Todd asked and pulled David’s body to his.

 

“Todd!” David put his hands on the front of Todd’s hips to push him away, again not doing much. David tried to pull his head back but the wall was too close behind him. David tried to turn his head to the side, but Todd’s hand was there, holding him. David moved his hands to Todd’s chest and pushed. Todd lent back and looked at David confused.

 

“what?” Todd laughed and lent back in. David ducked him, but Todd was fast, he grabbed David with one strong arm as he went to the side. He grabbed around David’s middle and swung him back in front of him, David now facing the wall and feeling more trapped.

 

“Shit” David grunted and pinched his eyes shut, His hands where at his chest to attempt to break the fall against the wall, but he still hit it pretty hard and now Todd was on his back, pulling David’s hips back obscenely and leaning over them to pin the smaller, his chest on Davids back. The way he was pinned had his face to one side, Todd kissed down David’s neck and David tried to pull out of the hold. It didn’t work so he tried pushing against the wall, which only encouraged Todd to push him back against it.

 

“Todd. I am not playing. Todd. Get off me” Todd laughed. Really? David thought to himself. Does Todd really think this is what David want’s? Or does he just not care. David panicked at that thought. “Todd are you fucking high right now? Get off me. I can’t breathe. I am not Joking.” Todd stopped but didn’t move away.

 

“Now get off me Todd.”

 

He didn’t move.

 

“Todd!”

 

“Is this your first time?” Todd asked lowly and smoothed his hands over Davids arse. David blanched and pushed from the wall wildly.

 

“Todd! Stop!”

Todd did not and David turned around quickly. Todd still had him bracketed against the wall and David was scared to move in case Todd read that as an invitation to chase.

 

“Are you a fucking Neanderthal? Dude. Back up!” Todd smiled goofily.

 

“You’ve never been fucked by a dude have you? Your first time?”

 

“Technically, yes it is my first time Todd, but I don’t want it to be!” David looked mad, for the first time ever and Todd was taken aback.

 

“Why?” Was all he could ask and David felt a rise of confidence in his chest, He shoved at Todd roughly with both hands, it didn’t move him far though.

 

“Why?! Are you a fucking idiot? What the hell!?” David moved to the side. He froze when Todd moved too. They stayed where they were.

 

“I thought gay dudes were down to fuck all the time.” Todd stated it like it was a fact and David was in the wrong for turning him down.

 

David looked at him incredulously. He took a breath to speak but held it for a moment, shocked by what was happening. “I. Am NOT. GAY!” David emphasised with his fingers and thumbs pressed together right in Todd’s face.

 

Todd shook his head and shrugged.

 

“What about Ilya?”

 

David rolled his eyes and spoke like he was scalding a child.

 

“We were joking Todd!” David didn’t think Todd really deserved an explanation right now. He just wanted the guy to move the fuck away.

 

“Oh.” Todd frowned.

 

“Now fucking MOVE!” David shouted. It sounded foreign to himself. Todd did move and David made for the door quickly. He opened it and paused when he saw Alex with a concerned look on the other side of the door.

 

David didn’t say a word and walked past Alex.

 

Alex took in the sight of David and turned to Todd. Alex had that look like he was about to break something.

 

“The fuck is happening Todd?” Alex asked and walked into David’s room slowly. David stopped walking and looked back to Alex. David sighed and turned back to his room once Alex was inside.

 

“Alex!” David called out. Alex kicked the door shut behind him to stop David. David thought for a moment about actually not going in there but he could hear Todd and Alex shouting.

 

“Get the fuck out! Get the _fuck_ out!” Alex was shouting and David opened the door.

 

Alex was in Todd’s face screaming. Todd was meeting him halfway and squaring up.

 

“Alex! It’s fine. It’s fine. Just let him leave.” Todd smirked at Alex who shoved him. Todd tumbled back a step and David stepped into the room.

                                                                                   

“Alex!”

 

Todd came back swinging at Alex. Alex ducked the punch and took out Todd’s legs. Todd tried to hit Alex’s back but the smaller pinned him to the floor and punched him once in the face. Todd tried to bring his arms up to protect his face but Alex didn’t hit him again.

 

“You get up and fuck off.” Alex snarled. David stood at the door frozen.

 

“Alex...” David tried. He didn’t want to sound weak but it was hard.

 

Todd tried to push Alex off and failed.

 

Alex socked Todd once more in the face.

 

“You get UP and LEAVE!!” Alex demanded, screaming the words at Todd.

 

“Ok!” Todd shouted and Alex let him up.

 

Todd wiped his mouth, there was a small amount of blood.

 

Todd made towards David. David used all his energy to not flinch away and Alex stepped forward again and stopped Todd.

 

“Uh, uh, you go out that way.” Alex pointed to the side door and paced to the space between Todd and David, Alex stood between them and held a hand out just in case Todd was to try and come further towards them.

 

Todd stared at Alex, seething. Todd spat blood on the floor, he held Alex’s stare before he turned around and left through the back door of David’s room. Alex watched him leave.

 

Alex closed the door properly and locked it before closing the blinds. David stood still near the door, shocked. Alex swung around and looked at David. David looked to him and tried a small smile. Alex looked him over.

 

David’s shirt was pulled awkwardly, his neck had a large bite on it and his face was red.

 

“You ok?” Alex asked, swinging an arm in his direction. David nodded and a tear did come from his eye now. Alex shook his head and walked to Dave, arms opened.

 

“It’s ok. It’s over, ok?” David nodded and hugged Alex.

 

David pushed the feeling down. He pushed and pushed until he wasn’t crying anymore. Until his throat didn’t burn and eyes didn’t sting.  

 

Alex took David to the lounge room. He saw him looking through the glass doors and closed all of the blinds. David smiled at him and knew his friend had picked up on his uneasy glances.

 

“It’s alright, ok? Done.” Alex said and went to lock the front door for good measure. David picked at his nails while he heard Alex move about in the kitchen.

 

“Gonna tell me what’s going on then?” Alex asked calmly as he came back with two bottles of corona, handing one to David. David waved his hand no, and Alex shook it until he took it. They each took a long drink before David spoke.

 

“Well... I had this Idea....”

 

******** 2 hours later********** 

 

“Why the fuck does he think that entitles him?” Alex asked with an aggressive shrug. David laughed.

 

“I dunno.”

 

“Is that what he is like with girls? No WONDER they don’t fucking stick around!”

 

David shrugged and looked at his third empty bottle. He never drinks and it was getting to him.

 

“Two days.” David whispered to himself. Alex smiled.

 

“What’s in two days” Alex took another sip of his beer. David doesn’t know what number Alex is on.

David chuckled and put the bottle down.

 

“Ilya will be back in two days.” David drawled. He had to pause and reflect to himself if he was really slurring.

 

“One day now... Well tomorrow.” Alex raise his beer to cheers David through the air.

 

“Kinda sucks.” David coughed and played with his hair.

 

“What?” Alex took another sip of his beer.

 

“I don’t get to do like... An introduction between my partner and my friends. You all know each other... There is no awkward meeting, even my family, they all know Ilya!”

 

“Best believe he’ll be getting the talk from me.” Alex smiled.

 

“No!” David snickered.

 

“Yes. David. It’s my job.” David laughed more and Alex downed the rest of his bottle before holding it up to inspect. Alex smiled and put the bottle on the table with the others before looking at David fondly. “I’m goin’ to bed.”

 

David yawned and nodded.

 

“Good night.” David said while stretching.

 

“Just... wake me up if you need me.” David laughed and made kissing noises to Alex.

 

“You be careful.” Alex said pointing to him and looking sternly over his glasses.

 

David laughed and hugged his leg. Once Alex was gone he checked his phone.

 

Nothing from Ilya. He checked Instagram. Still nothing.

 

David turned the phone off and tapped it on his leg. He reached for the remote and turn on the TV.

 

He flicked it to YouTube and put on Casey. David sighed and let himself drift off dizzily on the couch.

 

*******************************

 

“Don’t fucking pick him up like that! He’ll wake up!” Alex’s distinct voice sounded from somewhere near David. He felt a hand under his knees and smelt something familiar.

 

Fucking Ilya.

 

“How then genius?” David held in the smile at Ilya snarking to Alex.

 

“I dunno, you are the professional in man handling David.” Alex Joked and David heard Ilya swing to slap Alex in the balls.

 

“Fuck you.” Alex hissed.

 

Ilya focused back onto David and tried to hook his arm under David’s head. He considered a jump scare but decided against it considering how much fist fighting has already gone on tonight.

 

Ilya set his feet and began to gingerly stand, pulling David with him. David doesn’t know how he managed it, but he groaned without laughing and Ilya froze.

 

“Fuck.... Shit... Fuck. Shit.” Ilya panicked. He eased David back down on the couch. Alex was laughing and Ilya flipped him off. He stood over David for a minute with his hands on his hips.

 

“Ok.” Ilya said allowed and moved to David’s feet. Alex rolled his eyes when Ilya began to part David’s knees one at a time.

 

“Dude.” Alex said sharply. “The fuck did we just talk about?” Alex hissed and Ilya let go of David’s legs, standing between them.

 

“I’m not fucking...fucking him Alex! Calm down!” David tried not to seem concerned. It might have been better if Alex told him about tonight.

 

Ilya lent back over David so they were chest to chest. Ilya pulled David’s arms around his neck and secured one of his own behind David’s back, and using the other to hold one of David’s knees to his hip.

 

David heard Ilya hold his breath to stand up.

 

“Oh fuck off Alex.” David heard Ilya whisper. David heard a camera click and Alex laugh. Ilya shook his head and hoisted David higher gently. David didn’t mean too but he nuzzled his face into Ilya. Just slightly before he realised he was supposed to be asleep.

 

Ilya paused.

 

“David?” He whispered and tried to turn his face to inspect Davids. “David... you awake?” David held silent. After a beat, Ilya continued to his bedroom.

 

Ilya reached his bed, and David felt him brace his knee on the bed to gently lower David down.

David waited until Ilya stood back and pulled the blanket over him before he cracked an eye open. David saw Ilya walk back to the door where Alex was still taking pictures.

 

“Hey, he uh… He actually had a bit of a rough night tonight. “ Alex said in a sympathetic voice as he put the phone down.

 

“What happened? I heard Todd got beaten up.” Alex laughed out a breath.

 

“Yeah. Don’t over react but Todd was really rough with David.” Ilya braced himself on the door frame with both hands on either side, his mouth drawn tight waiting to see what Alex meant.

 

“He what?” Ilya tilted an ear towards Alex as if he didn’t hear him right.

 

“Yeah, just chill out. He was trying to, you know ‘get with him’” Alex tapped Ilya’s shoulder. He knew how Ilya got.

 

“Chill out? The fuck! Did David punch him?” Ilya almost smiled until Alex shook his head and rocked back on one foot.

 

“Nah... I did.” Ilya switched his weight from one leg to the other and tapped his hand on the door way.

 

“Huh.” Ilya thought for a second. “My man.” Ilya raised his hand to shake Alex’s.

 

“So just... Let him tell you and that ok?” Ilya nodded and bit his lip in thought.

 

“Would it be too much to go around to Todd’s now?”

 

“Yeah, it would.” Alex answered quickly. Ilya looked collected but he laughed and folded his arms, adjusting his stance as the news was sinking in.

 

“Woooow.... What a cunt.” Ilya tensed his Jaw and looked to David.

 

“Is he ok?” Ilya tilted his head at David.

 

“Yeah, he had some beer and we talked. He’s ok.” Alex confirmed.

 

Ilya looked over his shoulder to David again who was still listening to everything.

 

“How the fuuuuck--- How am I supposed to sleep now?” Ilya asked quietly.

 

“Going and knocking him out isn’t going to help you.” Alex stated.

 

“We won’t know until we try it.” Ilya shrugged.

 

“Do you think that is what he would want?” Ilya pursed his lips while he looked at David. He hummed.

 

“No.” He said finally and held a sad smile.

 

“Right, well good night.” Alex patted Ilya’s shoulder.

 

“yeah. Night.” Ilya said and closed the door. It was pitch black in the room now and David could hear Ilya begin to undress. ‘’Ilya swore a few times to himself and David could feel the tenseness in the air.

 

David heard Ilya go into the bathroom and he rolled to face the wall.

 

Ilya ran the tap for a while before he came back into the room, flicking the ensuite light off.

 

David felt Ilya climb over him softly and settle back onto that side of the bed. David felt Ilya look towards him and he almost laughed. He opened an eye to see Ilya settle one arm behind his head and the other on his torso, just like he had on skype. David knew well that this was Ilya’s sleep stance. David continued to look at Ilya with his eyes closed as his breath evened out. David held one had up as if to try and touch him. Ilya adjusted and David pulled his hand back with a silent snicker

 

Ilya looked concerned and David gently moved closer, biting his own lip to stay silent. David settled back to laying on his side and reached a hand to touch Ilya’s face gently. He hovered for a second before gently lowering his finger tips to Ilya’s cheek.

 

“Fuckin—” Ilya grunted and slapped at David’s fingers, grabbing them when he realised it wasn’t a bug. David laughed then and Ilya look to him confused. “You little shit!” Ilya smiled at David before dropping his head back to his pillow to catch his breath. “Come here.” Ilya said, pulling on the hand he held. David rolled into Ilya’s arms as he laid sideways.

 

“How long where you awake?” Ilya smirked and pulled David to him.

 

“Since you tried picking me up off the couch.” David laughed and Ilya rolled his eyes.

  
“You ass hole.” Ilya kissed his head and smiled. David wrapped his arms around Ilya’s middle and snuggled into the blanket. “Go back to sleep… Good night.” Ilya laughed and rested his nose in David’s hair.

 

“Night.” David mumbled from where he had squished his face into Ilya’s ribs.

 

It was quiet. David could feel Ilya’s breath come and go from his chest.

 

Only a minute into the silence, David heard Ilya whisper.

 

“If I ever see that ass hole again—”

 

“Shush.” David said and smacked Ilyas side.

 

“I’m gonna rip his throa—”

 

“Go to sleep Ilya!” David insisted but smirked.

 

“There is NO excuse for that behavio---”

 

“He was drunk” David tutted before adding, “I think.”

 

“Pfft. No excuse.”

 

“Shh.” David waved his hand to hit Ilya’s forehead. Ilya grabbed the hand and licked it. David screwed his face up and wiped the spit on the pillow near Ilya before pulling his hands back to his chest. Ilya laughed and hugged David tighter.

 

“I missed you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Dumb ass.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know how I am going and what you might want to see next. Was this too dark? How do you think David would go if Ilya was gone for longer? I have had a few suggestions on songs to his mood and I love it, I just couldn't leave Ilya away at the end of this chapter after what happened. 
> 
> This will be the last update for a little while. I am heading out tomorrow morning :)
> 
> LET ME KNOW HOW IT IS GOING!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments!
> 
> Just to clarify, I have a fly in and fly out job so I leave regularly but I still try to write :) I will reply to your messages when I have a minute at work, I love reading them :) My flight has been delayed for 2 days so I have just been writing with no wifi -_-. ANYWAY...
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS!
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I changed Ilya's name in the tags to 'Ilya Feddy' just because he still has a business to run and he uses Feddy on instagram.

Ilya woke later than usual, partly from jumping the time zones and partly of how dark the room was with all of the blinds closed. Ilya looked for his phone on the bed side table. He was on the wrong side of David to reach it though.

 

David was curled to his side. Ilya smirked at him. He looked like a cat the way he curved his body to Ilya and rested his head on the bicep of his out stretched arm. Ilya had one arm over David’s shoulders. David likes to sleep halfway down the bed apparently and curl up.

 

Yep... like a cat.

 

Ilya gingerly took his arm off David and sat up slowly, using his arms to pull himself to a seated position. Ilya shook with the effort of moving himself so slow and controlled. Ilya reached over David’s head to the bedside table and got his fingers on his phone to pull it to his hand. Ilya leant back and inspected David to see if he was woken by the movement.

 

He wasn’t.

 

Ilya checked the time and his messages. Nothing urgent.

 

Ilya looked back to David and smiled. His head was now next Ilya’s hip and part of his mind went down the path of sin. The other half thought this would be a cute picture... then that other part added and black mail if David wanted to try using a taser again.

 

Ilya raised the phone and snapped a picture of David. He smiled while he looked at it and he noted David’s face was covered by his hair. Ilya gently used his finger tips to brush the hair back a few strands at a time, his head tilted to look at David’s eyes, making sure he wasn’t waking him up.

Ilya raised the camera again but paused.

 

He looked at David’s face while he slept.

 

Ilya’s mind swam with memories of them playing pranks, making vines and getting into trouble. How Ilya and David were always there to back the other up and whenever they got caught, they were together.

 

Ilya lowered the phone and shut it off. 

  
One memory came to mind in particular... The first real fight he was in.

 

David was talking with these girls, because of course he was. They were just drawn to him. He was a ray of light. But these big guys came over and started to rough him up, they were the boy friends of some of the girls or something and had a problem with David talking to them. Ilya smirked. 

  
David looked so scared. Ilya was down the hall with some of their friends, he had just left David to chat. He can’t even remember fully comprehending the scene before he was back there, knocking one guy on his ass, shoving another, getting punched by another and the fight only ended when a teacher came into the hall. The guys tried to run away but Ilya turned to David and grabbed his arm to pull him to the office to see the medic.

 

That was where the principle found them and gave them a final warning before a suspension... Ilya went on to get suspended when he refused to go to class while David was getting patched up. Ilya remember clearly the split on David’s cheek. He stared at it. He watched it while it was iced, while it was cleaned and while it was bandaged up. He can remember feeling how important it was to him that the cut was looked after.

 

Ilya shook his head. Most of the fights he had been in were him either protecting David or the people David liked. He tried to control the environment that way. It was almost a... primitive instinct. Ilya lent to the side to look at David. Ilya had to chuckle to himself.

 

He was his ray of light now. And he could protect him.

 

Ilya’s smile fell when he thought of last night.

 

What did Todd even do?

  
He didn’t think to ask Alex for specifics, he just wanted to be with David. Alex didn’t seemed too concerned. Ilya thought about it more.

 

What would have caused Alex to punch him?

 

What would cause Alex to punch him, and David to drink and not be upset? He was Happy when Ilya came in.... Was he happy because Ilya came in? Ilya smiled again.

 

David sniffled in his sleep and reached his arm across Ilya’s legs. Ilya quickly pulled his arms out of the way and held them up until David resettled. David scooted his head onto Ilya’s Lap and breathed out a warm breath.

 

It ran across Ilya’s hips and he had to hold his breath when his cock reacted with a HIGH amount of interest. Ilya looked to the ceiling and fucking prayed for his legs to stop tingling. He tried to convince himself it was not something that would have a conclusion.

 

But David kept breathing. Ilya looked around for help. He had goose bumps form over his thighs and his blood was quickly leaving his upper extremities. Ilya closed his eyes to think.

 

This didn’t help...

 

Flashes of David’s swallowing his cock or just poking his tongue out to lap at him ran behind his eyes and he snapped them open again. He looked to David, just to double check that was not where this was going.

 

It wasn’t.

 

Ilya’s toes twitched and he swore in a whisper. His cock twitched and Ilya needed to move but David moved first. He bought a hand up to rub his nose.

 

Ilya’s eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat. The side of David’s palm rubbed against Ilya’s junk. Ilya tried to tilt his hips away but David’s hand came to rest on the other thigh to the one David’s head was on.

 

Now David was over his lap, breathing hot air on his dick, arm holding him still and Ilya was hard.

 

Ilya almost panicked. He bit his lip hard to distract his mind. Ilya began to tap his foot but stopped and bit hard when the rocking made David’s mouth actually touch him. Ilya could see the wetness from his mouth left on his underwear. Ilya’s eyes went wide. He had to get David off him. Every breath from David felt like a hot towel being laid over his lap.

 

He closed his eyes again and relaxed back. He needed to think.

 

As he calmed his mind his senses took over. Ilya sat back and focussed on it for a second... Just a second. Ilya tilted his hips and felt the breath engulf him again. He waited... it happened again. And again. Ilya’s cock throbbed. He breathed again and again and again. Ilya braced himself. His chest raised and lowered in heaves. He looked at David and bit his lip. Ilya’s abdomen was beginning to tense at the sensation. Ilya let out a shaky breath and chanced tilting his hips up. David’s breath hit the base of his dick and Ilya tilted his head back, mouth falling open. Ilya had flashes of shoving his cock in David’s mouth. Wetly fucking into it while David lay there, looking up at him. Ilya grabbed the sheets thinking about holding David’s head, petting his hair and controlling his movements while he loosely sucked Ilya off. Ilya throbbed again. He needed more. He thought about the night he and David fucked through their clothes and how David sounded. He imagined how that would change when his mouth was full. Ilya shook his head, disgusted at his own thoughts. Moments ago he saw David as this angel, now his cock was hard, all he could think about was ruining that.

 

He thought about how David might like that. If David would like to be told how plump and pink his lips looked when they were wet and tired from sucking. Would David be confident? Take charge and make Ilya sit back? Would he be submissive and get Ilya to hold his face while he choked him on his dick? Ilya’s leg twitched and he looked back to David. He was sleeping still and Ilya held a whine in his chest. He needed to stop. He knew he needed to stop.

 

He also needed to rub his cock on something.

 

Ilya looked at David and felt awful. His breathing was not going to be enough to get him off and he needed to not be shoving his dick in David’s face when he woke up.

 

Ilya took a breath to steady himself and checked the time on his phone. 10am... Alex said he went to sleep at 12 ish... Ilya took him to bed at 1am... He’s had eight hours, that’s enough.

 

Ilya bought a knee up to try and push off the bed to get over David.

 

Ilya positioned himself to get up but what he wasn’t counting on was the force in which David pulled him back down.

 

Ilya froze for a moment. He looked at David. He looked like he was still asleep.

 

His arm was gripping over his thighs tightly though and his head was held on Ilya’s thigh again. Ilya’s heart raced and his mind vibrated in confusion.

 

He looked around for something to help but before his head even caught up he felt David’s hand move. Ilya tensed and breathed hard. This was not good. Ilya gently grabbed David’s arms and pulled with as much force that should have been needed if he was asleep... Ilya glared for a moment the side of David’s head.

 

“You little shit.” Ilya huffed and he felt David laugh. “You have been awake the whol—You asshole.” Ilya tried to move David again.

 

“You crushed my head when you got your phone! How did you not notice?” David laughed and Ilya rolled his eyes.

 

“Get off me.” Ilya tried to move again, only half-heartedly.

 

“Hmmm, what’s this though?” David laughed and waggled his eye brows at Ilya. Ilya flushed red at being teased and pushed at David. David bit his lip playfully and held onto Ilya.

 

“You asshole. You are such a shit David.” Ilya flicked the back of David’s ear. “You have no idea—” Ilya took a breath, “NO idea how fucking close I was to getting off on you sleeping.” Ilya laughed and David looked up again.

 

“No, I do.” David laughed. Ilya looked to him wide eyed.

 

“What?”

 

David shrugged and moved to rest on his elbows so he could face Ilya. “I wanted to see what would happen.”

 

“What would happen when?” Ilya looked panicked, no way was this little shit doing this to him right now. David bit his bottom lip through a laugh and Ilya covered himself with a pillow. “Oh you are a piece of work Dobrik!” David continued to laugh and as much shame as Ilya felt, he couldn’t get his dick to go down.

 

“was that technically my first blow job?” David laughed and covered his face in his hands. He still sounded groggy and Ilya rolled his eyes.

 

“No, I didn’t cum, it doesn’t count.” Ilya said matter of factly like a child.

 

“I didn’t stop you!” David defended like he was upset that he couldn’t claim it.

 

“I thought you were sleeping!”

 

David shrugged again, “I wouldn’t have minded.” Ilya blinked for a moment with a frown.

“Well shit... I mean... Go back to sleep then.”

 

David laughed and fell sideways. Ilya pushed him a little for good measure.

 

David calmed slowly from his laughing fit. He settled back into laying on his side, head resting on his bicep and facing Ilya. It calmed between them and David looked up.

 

Ilya looked at David and shook his head.

 

“What?” Ilya smiled at David.

 

David looked into the space between them and went to speak twice but didn’t.

 

He laughed and shrugged. He covered his face and looked back at Ilya.

 

“What?” Ilya prompted with a laugh.

 

“Do you want help?” David covered his mouth as he spoke and Ilya knew he heard right when David turned red. David rolled on his tummy and raised his legs at the knee to pull his feet up. Ilya didn’t know how to answer for a few solid seconds. David kept his mouth covered and Ilya knew that David was seconds away from backing down if he didn’t say anything.

 

“What—What do you mean?” Ilya looked serious and David started laughing behind his hand.

 

David shook his head and Ilya waited until he met his eyes again. David had a shy smirk as he tussled his hair and pushed it back.

 

“I mean do you want a hand?” David asked with a hard swallow. He tried to sound confident. The laugh undermined that.

 

Ilya looked to his lap then back to David.

 

“You mean?” Ilya looked concerned but he half thought his heart was going to strain from the effort of beating so hard. David nodded with a laughing ‘mmhmm’.

 

“I mean...” Ilya stalled and blinked.

 

“No?” David asked, he looked concerned.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“No?” Ilya was confused, he didn’t know what the answer should be.

 

“Is the mood gone?” David stared at him as he asked.

 

“No.” Ilya said and put a hand on David.

 

“No?”

 

“Well... Yes.” Ilya admitted.

 

David smiled. “You’re an idiot.”

 

“We know this.” Ilya nodded.

 

Ilya bit his lips and thought about his next move.

 

Ilya let a breath out and pulled on David’s arm. David looked back to Ilya with a smile.

 

“Yeah?” David laughed through a smile.

 

“Yeah?” Ilya asked incredulous. A bit shocked at David’s enthusiasm.

 

David bit his lip and crawled up, he straddled Ilya’s thighs with a look of concentration that Ilya hadn’t even seen on him at school. David positioned himself in Ilya’s lap like they were at the party. Ilya watched in giddy awe, he raised his knees and his hands ghosted over David’s hips. Ilya was nervous to touch in case he turned to smoke.

 

David scooted all the way forward into the crook of Ilya’s hips and stilled. David was looking unsure at Ilya’s chest. Ilya lowered his hands. He took hold of David’s knees and rubbed his thumbs in comforting circles.

 

David swallowed and nodded at Ilya.

 

Ilya licked his lip with nerves.

 

David looked over Ilya’s face for a few moments before smiling all the way through his eyes. “How do we start?” David chuckled.

 

“I don’t know!” Ilya laughed.

 

“Alright.” David said and put a hand on Ilya’s shoulder. Just testing. He moved it up to Ilya’s jaw. Ilya smirked. “Ok.” David smiled and lent forward. Ilya met him half way making David smirk. They kissed innocently. David laughed and pulled back, Ilya laughed too, but followed David’s lead, coming back together, Ilya opened his mouth slightly and David went for it.

 

When Ilya felt David’s tongue he groaned and grabbed David’s hips, pulling him right against himself. David groaned and Ilya quirked a smile.

 

It was going better than expected.

 

Ilya used one hand to angle David’s head and continued to kiss into him. David whimpered and panted in the brief breaks Ilya provided.

 

Ilya sat back with confidence and grabbed for the bottom of David’s shirt. David stopped him with a kiss. Ilya laughed at it but tried again. David grabbed his hands and put them behind his back while he continued to kiss him.

 

Ilya pulled back and looked at David before trying again. David grabbed his hands again but held them still. Ilya tilted his head confused.

 

“What? You don’t want to?”

 

“Not me.” David panted and Ilya looked confused. Ilya groaned and David chuckled.

 

“Noooo, David, I need y--- I want you to---- FUCK!” Ilya groaned out in frustration. David laughed. He enjoyed this power a little too much. Ilya gave in and held David’s hips while he ground up on him.

 

David laughed, he could feel how hard Ilya was and he knew how long he had been like that.

 

“Ok. Ok hold on.” Dave said stilling Ilya and scooting back. “Alright. I haven’t done this before, ok?” David couldn’t help the nervous laugh. David fixed his hair and blew out a deep breath. He took a second to adjust his own boxers before putting his hands on Ilya’s abdomen and moving them down. Ilya groaned again and his cock twitched at the thought of what was coming. David paused and bit back a smile. Ilya whined and bucked off the bed again.

 

“David,” He huffed in desperation, “David, just fucking, sit on me again and I will do it, Ok: I will do it, Just sit on me and let me fuck you through our clothes David, I swear, please.” David bit his lip and looked at Ilya’s desperate face.

 

“Ok. But... I kind of want to.” Ilya groaned and pushed his head back to the wall.

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way David, as much as I would love to watch you test some stuff out, I-,” Ilya huffed in defeat “I gotta fucking cum David.”

 

“Ok. Here.” David swallowed his nerved and put one hand on Ilya’s dick. Ilya couldn’t help the way he braced himself and thrust into David’s hand.

 

“Fuck.” Ilya breathed and held David’s hand on his cock. Ilya looked in David’s eyes like he had just been shot. David laughed and licked his lip. “Ok.... Ok. Hold on.” Ilya pulled away from David’s hand and lent forward to kiss him. David let Ilya lick into his mouth and just watched when Ilya stood. Ilya tied his hair up, pulled his boxers off and summoned David to the edge of the bed. Ilya sat down, knees apart and encouraged David to sit on his knees by tapping them with his hands and holding his arms up to welcome him down. David sat and Ilya let out a breath.

 

David did the same and looked over Ilya nervously.

 

“Fuck, too much?” Ilya asked and David shook his head shortly.

 

It took a moment but David put his hands back on Ilya, He started at his ribs and slid them to Ilya’s hips, hardly pausing before rounding one to Ilya’s cock. David huffed a nervous laugh through his nose and bit the bullet.

 

Ilya was looking at Davids hand, watching as his ringed fingers wrapped around his cock.

 

“Oh-ho-ho shi-i-it.” Ilya stuttered. He looked up at the same time as David and their eyes met while David adjusted his fingers. David smiled with bright eyes. He looked so happy. Ilya tried hard not to let his eyes roll back when David’s light touch moved up and down his dick.

 

“David.” Ilya panted. David stuck his tongue between his teeth and gripped a little harder and moved his hand with more purpose. Ilya lent forward and pulled David in by his neck. Ilya kissed him with purpose and passion.

 

David hummed into the kiss and jerked Ilya fast. Ilya had to break the kiss to just breathe. David continued to kiss the side of Ilya’s face.

 

It wasn’t like a girl, David had large hands and they worked fast. He was goal orientated and knew what felt good. Ilya wanted to ask for lube but David was all over it apparently.

 

David raised his hand, licked it, spat, pulled a face at the taste of it, chuckled, then continued. Ilya jutted his hips with David’s movements and found himself leaning back further and further until he was laying back on his elbows, hips stilling to let David work.

 

David lent over Ilya, one hand braced on his abs and jerked faster with the new leverage. Ilya groaned and grabbed one of David’s knees while he tried to swallow.

 

“shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.” Ilya chanted and David switched to slower, longer strokes with a twist of his hand. Ilya covered his eyes with his free hand and felt his lower stomach clench and loosen in pleasure.

 

Ilya’s mouth fell open when David sped up again. Ilya spread his legs further apart, causing David’s straddled thighs to open too. David put one hand behind himself on Ilya’s knee for balance, Ilya’s legs being the only thing stopping him from falling to the floor.

 

“Good?” David asked through a shit eating grin. Ilya uncovered an eye to look at him.

 

“You kidding? Ahhh…” David sped up when Ilya spoke. He slowed again and Ilya tensed. “Is this how you do it?” Ilya asked in a daze. David pulled a face but answered.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Ilya lifted his head to look at him now and came back to his elbows.

 

“You gonna play it like this huh?”

 

David smirked again, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Ilya. Ilya took the hit, grabbed the pillow and tucked it under his head. Ilya made a show of relaxing back before he lifted his knees to jostle David where he sat. David lent forward with wide eyes, thinking he was going to fall. Ilya smirked and David stopped jerking him.

 

“Oh no!” Ilya groaned and looked miserably at David like it physically hurt. Ilya rushed his own hand down to finish off but David’s hit it away.

 

“No more of that.” David said as he reached back to continue.

 

“I’m gonna cum anyway.” Ilya shrugged. David rolled his eyes. He focused for a second before his mind wandered again.

 

“Wait, what do I do with it when you cum?” David had paused to look at Ilya with concern. Ilya pushed his hips up in frustration and pulled at his face.

 

“I don’t know David, just, please! Sort it out. I’m sorry. I will go and jerk off if I need to, I just gotta cum dude!” Ilya turned his face to the side and held the pillow up over his face with both hands.

 

“Right, right, ok. Sorry” David laughed and got back to it. He didn’t stop now and Ilya pulled his elbows together in front of his face while David finished him. Ilya came with halted breath and deep groan. His body rolled with it and his legs twitched in no pattern under David. Ilya felt David get off him wordlessly. Ilya basked for a moment more before he blinked dopy eyes at David. He saw the younger man walking briskly to the bathroom.

 

“You ok?” Ilya called out. A level of shame and humility now returning to him.

 

“No.” David called back quietly. Ilya sat quickly and pulled his boxers back on, he followed David and looked for signs of harm or injury. David was washing his hands frantically in the sink though and Ilya clued in with a laugh. Ilya held his stomach as he did. David had a disgusted look on his face as he lathered his hands. Ilya patted David on the back and pulled him in for a side hug while watching him wash.

 

“So you don’t want that in---” Ilya began to say.

 

“No I don’t want that in my mouth.” Ilya tried to pout through a laugh.

 

“Ass then?”

 

David looked at him murderously through the mirror.

 

“It was a joke.” Ilya defended then stood behind David, his hand slipping to his boxers. Ilya hooked his thumbs into the front of them but something caught his eye.

 

Ilya moved David’s hair to see it.

 

It was a large, red welt, half covered by his shirt. Ilya pulled the fabric out of the way and David squirmed.

 

“Dude, I am ticklish.” Ilya batted at his objective hand and shushed him.

 

“No, there is something here.” Ilya inspected the mark and a sick feeling dropped his stomach to the floor. Ilya opened his mouth but couldn’t talk. David was still washing his hands.

 

A moment passed as Ilya reset his jaw and reached to touch it. David hissed and flinched away.

 

Ilya set a stern face to David’s reflection. He noticed and shrugged.

 

“What?”

 

“Todd?” Was all Ilya said and pointed to the mark.

 

David reached for it with one wet hand and flinched again. David sighed.

 

“Yeah. I think so.”

 

Ilya didn’t respond right away. Ilya took a few deep breaths and David took his time to dry his hands.

 

“he was drunk?” Ilya asked seemingly too calm.

 

“Yeah. I think so. He was really weird.” David shook his head at the memory.

 

Ilya swallowed hard.

 

“Is that why you wouldn’t take your shirt off?” Ilya asked quieter then before.

 

David shook his head. “No, why?” Ilya nodded but didn’t believe him.

 

“Is there more?”

 

David swallowed.

 

He didn’t know.

 

“David.” Ilya sounded serious. David shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. Honestly.” David waved his large black shirt as if to say ‘I haven’t even seen under here.’

 

Ilya stepped forward and gently rolled the bottom of David’s shirt up.

 

There weren’t big, but Ilya saw them. Two or three darkening bruises on either side of David’s hip. Ilya lowered the shirt and closed his eyes. David looked at him in the mirror. Ilya lifted the back and followed another one around his ribs.

 

David knew that was when Todd pulled him back to the wall. Ilya looked like he was going to cry or kill.

 

David stopped him, turned around and pulled the collar of his shirt to the side and there was another bruise on his shoulder. David could feel it. He knew it was from when he hit the wall.

 

Ilya traced his fingers over it for a moment. David cover it back over before he seemed to finish. Ilya’s jaw was clenched as he watched David. He looked like he was about to flip out. David felt a little nervous.

 

“It’s ok. Alex sorted it out. Todd will come around an—”

 

“Come around?” Ilya tried not to shout… but that was definitely close. Ilya tensed his jaw again and looked away to collect himself. When he looked back to David, Ilya could see the slight swelling on his cheek that Ilya passed of as sleep puffiness.

 

Ilya closed his eyes before he spoke.

 

“Alex said he was rough with you. He said he was trying to get with you. You said he will come around. Am I the only FUCKING one here that sees the problem!?” Ilya shouted then and swung his arm to hit a bottle of soap off the basin. David flinched back and left the bathroom. Ilya rested himself over the sink.

 

David didn’t speak and Ilya was steadily feeling more and more guilty. He turned to leave the bathroom but David did have his shirt off the get changed then and Ilya could see the colour differences in his skin and how hard he would have had to be handled for that to get there.

 

The red around the welt stretched up and down David’s neck and onto the top of his back.

 

Ilya walked forward to help David dress.

 

“David…” Ilya started softly. He took a shaky breath. “David… He fucking… He assaulted you.” Ilya stressed. David didn’t look at him when he shook his head. “David! Look at this shit!” Ilya shot it arm out to gesture at David’s body in general. “He fucking… Tell me. Tell me what the fuck happened!” Ilya insisted and sat defeated on the bed.

 

David shrugged and searched for a hoodie in the closet. Ilya groaned and wiped his hands over his face.

 

“David. What happened?” Ilya demanded.

 

David came out of the wardrobe with a hoodie in his hands and a sad smile.

 

“He was just. I dunno. Forward about shit.” Ilya flinched his head to the side and took a breath.

 

“David… that is not a result of someone being forward. I can tell already he— At least he _tried_ to…” Ilya had to pause. He was seeing red and he didn’t want David to be the one that copped it. “Don’t make excuses for him.” Ilya warned.

 

David sighed and sat at the foot of his bed. David gestured to the wall where Todd had held him. Ilya watched and waited for it to be explained.

 

“I just… I came in, I was un packing… Todd helped I suppose…. He was being real weird and then he was asking about you and he… he kissed me.” David whispered the last part. Ilya nodded. He knew there was more to the story and he didn’t want to flip out now.

 

“Then what happened?” Ilya asked with his head in his hand, elbow resting on a knee he pulled onto the bed.

 

“He just… He just wanted to… To kiss me I guess,” David shrugged, “He just wouldn’t let me get away… He thought… He thought I was gay and that meant I would have sex with him and I told him it wasn’t the case,” David began to ramble, “And that things where complicated, and I had you, but he knew that, but I couldn’t tell him about the prank cause he was being so weird and I freaked out and shouted at him, then Alex came in when I left and he kicked him out.”

 

Ilya took a long moment to process.

 

“David.” He started but David didn’t look to him, “you know that’s assault right? You know just because you are a guy and… And he is your… friend… that doesn’t change the fact that he assaulted you… Todd, Sexually assaulted you.” Ilya spoke clearly as if David didn’t know.

 

He did, but he just didn’t want it to be seen in that light.

 

David swallowed but then nodded slowly. Ilya took another deep breath before he move to the end of the bed with David. He sat next to him for a moment, watching David process. Ilya tapped his knee with his own after a minute.

 

“Is that… All that… that happened?” Ilya couldn’t find it in himself to ask outright. David looked to him unsure then nodded.

 

“Yeah.. no… no butt stuff, if that’s what you mean.” Ilya huffed a laugh and shook his head.

 

“You should have told me that… You… I wouldn’t have… We didn’t have to do… THAT… this morning.” Ilya stared at the wall when he spoke. David chuckled.

 

“No, but it was… It IS fine Ilya, really. I know… I know it was bad, but it really could have been a lot worse if you think about it… It was just… It was Todd… Drunk Todd and I knew he wouldn’t hurt me. Not really.” David shrugged.

 

Ilya scoffed, “not hurt you? David…” Ilya lent forward to look at David’s eyes.

 

“I know, I know… but you know what I mean.” Ilya nodded and David gave a sad smile. “I just want things to move forward. I don’t want ANYTHING about it to define my life or even the kind of Day I had yesterday.” David smiled to Ilya. Ilya nodded slowly.

 

“I get it.”

 

“so no fishing Todd?” David smirked. Ilya stood and bent to kiss David hard on the mouth.

 

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a solid plan coming!
> 
> LET ME KNOW HOW I AM DOING!


	10. Chapter 10

Jason: Anyone down to shoot?

Zane: Yeah, Is David coming with Lover boy? Xxx

  
Zane: I meant that to be like kissy noises not kisses for you.

David: You are the worst bully ever.

David: Who will be there.

Jason: Everyone.

Heath: I’m in. I’ll bring scott too, we are filming today.

Jason: Sweet, My house at 5?

Scott: Jason, I don’t know if this is a good idea.

Jason: Why?

Scott: Talk to Todd.

David: Will Todd be there?

Zane: Back off, he is mine now, you have your boy!

David: Scott, Call me.

Scott: Can’t right now. Will talk later. Todd told me what happened.

David: Is he ok?

Scott: Him? Are you?

David: I’m fine. I think Ilya will kill him though.

David: At least beat his ass.

Scott: Bring Ilya, I want to talk to him.

David: Good or bad?

Scott: Neither.

Jason: What’s going on

David: Butt out dad.

David: Really, Jason, It’s ok.

Jason: It’s not! Why can’t Todd be there? What happened

David: All you need to know is that if you put Ilya in a room with him, there will be blood, I am telling you.

Jason: Ilya isn’t going to hurt Todd, what the hell could Todd have done to him? Did he scratch a car or something? Boohoo, you pussy millennials need to grow up.

David: you are probably right, but Ilya is right here and now he want’s to fight you too.

Jason: Bring it bitch!

Jason: Wait, really?

Jason: Why?

Todd: I don’t have to be there. It’s fine. David I’m sorry.

David: It’s cool. I’ll talk to Ilya

Jason: Todd, come out here and tell me what is going on! I will not kick you out of your own place just because someone can’t control their temper.

David: Now Alex wants to come.

Jason: Alex, be the voice of reason.

Alex: If Ilya doesn’t I will.

David: Todd, seriously, it’s fine. I won’t bring them if they can’t be reasonable.

Heath: Ok... What?

Jason: Why doesn’t everyone come over and we will talk?

Todd: It’s not really something we can ‘talk’ about.

Scott: You should Todd. It’s gonna come out.

Jason: It doesn’t need to turn into a fight.

Jason: Ilya, please. We need to film, it’s our job.

David: I don’t know why it is such a big deal now. If he is sorry lets move on.

Heath: Did Toddy break something?

Todd: I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I was drunk and I made a mistake.

Alex: I can’t stop him

Jason: So you will come David?

David: Yeah, but I will have dumb and dumber with me.

Alex: Who’s dumber?

David: If you have to ask...

Jason: What ever it is, Todd is sorry. Just hear him out, and we will talk. We can’t let what ever spat is happening ruin our work.

Ilya: Fuck you Todd

David: I tried to stop him sending that, Just FYI.

Ilya: Pussy.

David: Fuck you

Ilya: Please?

Heath: Ok, that’s enough.

Jason: Todd? I know you are reading these. What do you think.

Ilya: Yeah, what do you think Todd?

Todd: I’m sorry. I’ll talk about it if that’s what David wants.

Ilya: Oh now you want to do what David wants you fucking pei

Ilya: Peice ooo

Ilya: of SHI

Ilya: T

Ilya: asdh

Jason: Ilya, this isn’t going to get us any where. Ilya has been removed from the group

David: Sorry. Ilya has now had his phone confiscated.

Jason: Lets just catch up, we can talk, get it out of the way then film ok? Everyone in?

Heath: Yeah, sure.

Zane: Yep

David: Ok, but I don’t know what you think you are going to get from talking. I’m fine, Todd’s fine It’s all good.

Jason: Well Ilya is upset with Todd and that is not a good Dynamic to have.

Alex: Todd if you even look at David. I am gonna put you through the fucking wall dude.

Heath: Alex!

Alex: Ilya stole my phone.

David: I gotta go deal with this.

****************************************

 

  
David walked into Alex’s room where he was trying to put Ilya into a head lock.

 

“Dude, the hell?” David asked and came to lay on the bed while his friends wrestled like children. David laid down and flicked through his phone. Ilya and Alex, still locked to each other, both trying to push and pull the other.

 

David fixed his glasses that had fallen askew and rested a hand in his hair while he read some tweets.

 

“Fuck!” Alex shouted when he was thrown from the bed. Ilya grabbed his phone in triumph and David, with out looking, used his foot to shove Ilya off his balance.

 

“It’s locked anyway ass hole.” Alex boasted as he got up. Ilya dropped the phone like it was useless and looked to David’s. David held up a finger and sternly said ‘no’ Ilya laughed and laid next to David. Since the morning Ilya had been in a hyper active mood. David would have bounced off him like usual but he had something weighing in his chest that felt un easy.

 

He didn’t want to go tonight, but what choice did he have? It was his ‘cast’ perse. He had to sort it out one way or another so they could get back to creating content. He doesn’t admit this lightly, but Jason was right. If Ilya and Todd continued to have beef, it would end up tearing the group apart.

 

David had planned on staying in with Ilya and filming that QnA for Monday. They could always do it after.

 

He just wanted to film. When he filmed he didn’t have to worry about anything else. He was the boss and there was one goal; Content.

 

The thought of tonight made anxiety peek in him and he resented it.

 

After he showed everyone he was fine, they could just move on.... right?

 

David knew tonight could go so wrong but... he trusted Ilya more than he probably should.

 

Ilya noticed David in thought and crawled on his elbows to rest his head playfully on David’s chest.

 

“Wanna go out?” Ilya asked and David smiled at him.

 

“Where?”

 

Ilya shrugged in thought.

 

“Shopping? Then lunch?” Ilya suggested and David screwed his face up.

 

“What do you need to buy at the store?” David laughed once he had said it.

 

“Nothing! That’s the point! I just like going to stupid expensive stores and getting shit I DON’T need.” Ilya laughed high and rolled off David. David rolled his eyes and put his phone down to think. He tapped his fingers on it and formulated a plan.

 

This would be a good distraction.. He could get some footage too.

 

“Wanna go buy each other outfits and do a video about it?”

 

Ilya looked up at David with a childish grin.

 

“Yeah I do.” Ilya said excitedly. David laughed.

 

“Ok. But it’s for my second channel.”

 

Ilya laughed. “Tax write off?”

 

“Tax write off.” David laughed in confirmation

 

 

******************************************

 

  
David and Ilya headed to Hollywood. Ilya was searching for stores he wanted to go to and David set the camera up on the dash at a stop light.  


 

************** Vlog (Un released) ***********************  


 

Ilya and David in target, Ilya has his hands behind his back with a wide grin as he walks towards David.  


-quick cut and Ilya is holding lingerie up-  


“this one?” David laughs a no.  


-quick cut and there is a different lingerie piece-  


“This one?” David laughs  


“No, ILYA!” Ilya walks closer to the camera, Talking above it to David.  


“We are only allowed 3 vito’s yeah?”  


“Yes” David laughed.  


Ilya pulled out another piece of women’s underwear and grinned.  


“No?” Ilya asked and David laughed.  


“No!” David laughs behind the camera and Ilya laughs till he has to kneel  


-Intro music and title screen plays-  


-quick cut to David following Ilya through the mall-  


“Ok, You will love this one.” Ilya spoke over his shoulder to David.  


-Cut to luxe lingerie sign, frame pans down and Ilya is holding his arms out smiling like an idiot-  


-Cut to David and Ilya in Luxe, Ilya looking interestedly around, David following him-  


“Ilya, the issue wasn’t with the brand…” Ilya turned around and spoke to David above the camera.  


“What was it then?” He feigned ignorance. David laughed.  


-quick cut and the camera turned to David-  


“So the situation is, Ilya and I decided to buy each other an outfit. I bought Ilya something nice, I spent a good amount of money on it, then Ilya…” David laughs, “Ilya takes me to Target, get’s me to use my Vito’s, and brings me to this lingerie store.” The frame pans back to Ilya who was smiling triumphantly.  


-Quick cut and Ilya is kneeling down to inspect items-  


“Just because you buy it, doesn’t mean I have to wear it.” Ilya snaps his head to look at David in shock.  


-Quick cut and Ilya is walking around the store with an arm full of things-

 

  
“ok guys, my new plan is to run when Ilya is not lo---” Ilya looks up at David as he heard the scheme. The frame zooms in.  


“don’t you fucking dare.” Ilya whispers and David laughs as Ilya walks back to him. “I tried your shit on!” Ilya says gesturing to the bag David was holding.  


“Yeah, the nice clothes that I got you!” David defended.  


-Cut to them, same position, clearly further into the argument-  


“Yeah, you got them so I could look good right?” Ilya prompted, David hummed then snickered knowing what he was going to say next. “Now I just want these so you can do the—”  


David turns and walks to shop door, “I’m leaving.”  


-Quick cut and David is in the change rooms, Camera sitting on a shelf, filming only his top half-  


“This is stupid!” David twists himself around to try and see where different bits are supposed to clip.  


“need help?” Ilya calls from the other side of the door. David laughs.  


-quick cut, camera position the same and David is shaking his head but smiling while looking in the mirror-  


“So stupid.”  


-cut and Ilya is speaking-  


“odds through 10 I come in.” David laughs but they count together “1, 2, 3, 1” they laugh.  


-Quick cut and David is poking his head out of the change room door and Laughing. Ilya comes into sight and comes in, closing the door behind him-  


“No.” David says with a laugh, clapping his hands in hysterics. He had his plain black T-shirt on still and you couldn’t see his lower half but it was where Ilya was looking.  


You can not see Ilya’s face from the brim on his black hat, but you could see in the reflection the he was smiling.  


“Yes.” Ilya laughed. “that’s the one.”  


David lent back as he continued to laugh.  


“No!” David managed and Ilya shrugged.  


“I don’t know what to tell you…” David turned to look back in the mirror and Ilya watched him with a sore winner grin.  


“you can’t be serious?” David said to Ilya in the reflection.  


-Quick cut to Ilya swiping his card at the check out and accepting a large black bag from the woman with a smile-  


-cut to Ilya and David getting in the car-  


“You fucking idiot” David shakes his head and Ilya laughs high and loud.  


-Cut to David and Ilya at lunch-  


“I dare you to go and take their bread sticks.” David snickered and Ilya looked around for where David was pointing.  


-Cut to Ilya across the room, slowly approaching the table, he takes one without them noticing cuts to him doing it again, the third time he takes the basket-  


Subtitles: Sorry, these were meant for my table.  


Ilya picks up the bread sticks and walks briskly back to David while snickering  


-cut to the people talking to a waiter and pointing over to them-  


“Oh shit” David laughs.  


-cut to the waiter approaching them-  


“Hey, did you guys steal their bread sticks?” the camera pans to Ilya sitting back in the booth seat, one knee up, bread stick in hand and chewing smugly.  


“No, why?”  


David laughs.  


-Cut to the front of Jason’s house visible through the tesla window-  


“ready?” you hear David say before panning to Ilya with a gun, he cocks it.  


“ready.”  


David laughs.  


-Cut to the camera pointing at them, typical driving style. You see David in uncharacteristically feminine clothes. Light blue, geometric chrome framed Gucci sunglasses, a wide boat necked, loose, white, cashmere sweater tucked into high waisted, baggy, tie top, clearly woman’s, burgundy trousers. Ilya had a David style black shirt, no clear label and plain black jeans with styled rips in the knees topped with his hat.-  


David laughs and fixes his Gucci glasses and hair.  


“this is the first time I am seeing this” Ilya laughs as well.  


-Quick cut-  


“You know what we look like?” David asks and Ilya grins.  


“We look like a lesbian couple.” David clapped as he laughed  


-Quick cut-  


“Ok guys, so ilya and I did go and buy each other clothes, as you can see, and one of us looks fantastic” David laughs  


“Oh you did a good job on my clothes too...” Ilya feigns sympathy.  


“No!” David laughs.  


-Quick cut-  


“I look like a fucking idiot.” David looks at himself in the camera.  


Ilya smirks.

 

“I don’t know if this is actually better than Lingerie.” They both laugh

 

-Quick Cut-

 

“This was supposed to be a cute video.” David looked to Ilya with a tired expression.

 

Ilya and David laughed.

 

“We are about to go and have a serious conversation with our friends, and we came dressed like this.” David laughs and Ilya smirks.  


“Well we wanted to greet the new neighbours.”  


David laughs again.  


-Quick cut-  


“Did you not want to tell them you were buying it for a guy?” David questions Ilya who laughs again.  


“I did! Then they asked what you looked like, I showed them a picture and I guess they though, ‘OHHH… A “GAY”’ and got these!” Ilya defended and David laughed.

 

“So you didn’t even pick the outfit!?” David blanched and laughed.

 

“I picked the mannequin that it came from!” Ilya laughed.

 

“And was it a female mannequin?”

 

Ilya shrugged and bobbled his head to breifly avoid answering.

 

“Well... yeah!”

 

-Quick cut-  


“Well.. Do I at least look pretty?” David asked with a short laugh and an expression of defeat from his hands on the steering wheel.   


“I guess…” Ilya looked over him and a flash of disappointment ran over David’s face before he turned to face the camera, fix his Gucci glasses and take a breath. Ilya Laughed and David joined him.

 

-Quick cut and David is filming as they walk to Jason’s door-

 

Jason answers his door and notices the camera. Jason shakes his head then takes in what David is wearing.

 

“Wow, you have lost it huh?” David films down his own body to show the outfit.

 

“What?”

 

-Quick cut-

 

David is setting the camera on the bar, facing the couches.

 

“Is it filming?” Scott asked as he walked into the living area.

 

David Looked down the lens and nodded.

 

“Yeah”

 

-quick cut-

 

Close up on David’s face. “Ok guys, That was wild. We ahh.. we have figured some stuff out and we will fill you in soon. Ok?” David says and he points to camera next to him. Ilya has an arm behind David’s back. “Anything else to add Ilya?” David laughs small and sniffs.

 

“Make sure to like and subscribe.” Ilya says resting his head on David’s shoulder.

 

People around them laugh and David shows the whole group, some laughing,  Others drying their eyes and a brief flash of Todd with ice on his eye.

 

-Outro credits run, Dusk til Dawn playing.-

 

-Cuts back to the scene of them all in the lounge room.-

 

Ilya launches from next to David on the couch, a fist swinging at Todd, David grabbed the back of Ilya’s shirt as he made to move but it didn’t stop him. Todd pulled back but couldn’t dodge the hit.

 

-Cut to earlier where David and Ilya where loading their shopping into the car-

 

“Guys, I can’t show you what this looks like on, but to give you an idea...” David trailed as he pulled the hanger with the lacy number on it out of a bag to hold up. The camera panned to Ilya who bent over to hold his knees laughing.

 

  
**************** Jasons House, 4.30pm ******************

 

 

“Wow, you’ve lost it huh?” Jason laughs and hugs David once he shut the camera off. “Ilya, you look good huh?” Jason hugged Ilya too.

 

David walked in to the lounge room followed by Ilya, Jason had clearly made an effort to set the rear lounge room near the back doors up for a group to sit together. David bit his lip and his stomach sank. He took a deep breath and felt Ilya’s hand on the small of his back as he followed him into the room.

 

“Ok guys, I just thought we could sit here, everyone is coming so I pulled the other couch over.” Jason stood next to them and pointed at his handy work. Both L couches are closer together and there is an array of dinning chairs and camping chairs set in a lazy semi circle in front of them.

 

David nodded and took another deep breath.

 

“Who’s coming?” Ilya asked, looking over David to Jason.

 

“You guys, me, Scott, Kristin, Gabbie, matt, heath, Zane, maria, corrina, Carly, Erin, Brandon, Bruce, Todd and Trisha... I think thats all...” Jason nodded. Ilya frowed his brow.

 

“Why are they all coming?” Ilya asked and David looked between him and Jason.

 

“Plan some vlogs, shoot some stuff. David no doubt has his painball gun. Plus we need to talk about this this with Todd. And we just can’t stop at the whole Todd thing.. I think that the two of you should talk about what’s going on with you aswel.” David looked at Jason with his mouth open.

 

David then looked at Ilya and back to Jason.

 

“I dunno.”

 

“Look at how you’re Dressed David, it is ok. People know.” Jason tried to laugh and Ilya rounded David to face Jason.

 

“The “whole Todd thing?” Ilya questioned disbelieving. Jason half rolled his eyes.

 

“You are being a little possessive Ilya.” Jason said as he stood tall, reading Ilya’s movements. David walked away from them and Ilya folded his arms.

 

“You’re joking right?” Ilya stood firm. Jason shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in his new york way.

 

“I get it. Ok!? Todd made a move on you’re guy!”

 

“Dude? How old are you?” David called from over near the couch, screwing his face up having taken offence to the comment.

 

“He didn’t just make a pass at David! Who told you that?” Ilya held his hands up in confusion.

 

“Ok, that’s enough.” David said, hands on his hips taking long slow steps back to them while looking around casually.

 

Jason stood and looked between an angry Ilya and a seemingly calm David while chewing his gum, one hand on his hip.

 

“What happened then?” Jason asked lowly.

 

Ilya looked to David who was looking out the back glass doors.

 

“He fucking assaulted him Jason.” Ilya said in a more sombre tone. Barely above a whisper. Jason continued to chew his gum and he looked at David, back to Ilya, David again and Ilya. When neither of them showed signs of lying, Jason breathed in deep and pursed his lips.

 

“Shit.” Jason pulled his hat off and walked over to David. David turned and took at him confused. He looked past Jason and to Ilya who had the face of a guy who just delivered bad news. He looked away again. Jason put one arm on David’s shoulder. It was quiet for a moment and Ilya just looked on.

 

“He is allowed one punch.” Jason said, looking out the glass with David. David huffed a small laugh.

 

“No deal.” Ilya said and Jason turned to him.

 

“Oh no, I mean one each.” Jason turned back to look out the window. “We have to take turns.”

 

David rolled his eyes and Ilya laughed.

 

“You still want to discuss it as a group?” David asked as he moved away from Jason to the couch.

 

Jason nodded. “Yeah... Maybe we shouldn’t film that part though.”

 

David laughed. “I came to film Jason.”

 

“What would you even use that for though?” Jason sat himself on a dinning chair.

 

“My second channel.” David laughed and Ilya joined in while he walked to David to grab his keys from his pocket. David didn’t stop him. “And we just got these new outfits.” Ilya laughed as well as he made his way out of the room to head to the car.

 

“Really though, David?” Jason sounded disappointed in his Dad way.

 

“The way I see it, we aren’t going to get past this if we treat it like a fine China, you know? We kinda gotta have it be a circus so we can stop taking it so seriously and move on.” David shrugged.

 

“Did he hurt you?” David shrugged again in a non-commital way. Jason pursed his lips.

 

“Did he rape you?” Jason asked too seriously, it made David recoil.

 

“Jason, No.” David defied, shaking his head. He had to adjust his clothes, he felt uncomfortable and stupid in what he was wearing now.

 

“I had to ask.” Jason said sadly.

 

Jason and David stood still for a moment. Neither really understanding why they were looking out the back like there was an amazing view.

 

“Have you and Ilya had sex yet?”

 

“Jason.” David scalded scandalized.

 

“I’m your Dad!” Jason laughed like it was an acceptable defense.

 

“Yeah, exactly.” David rolled his eyes and went and set up his camera. Jason went to get Scott.

 

“Is it filming?” Scott asked as he came into the living room. David looked down the camera and nodded.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Ilya came back into the house with David’s other clothes in a bag. He put it on the couch and greeted Scott, they hugged and Scott put a heavy hand on Ilya’s shoulder.

 

“Come talk to me out side?” Scott asked and Ilya nodded with a shrug as if to say ‘why not?’. He looking back to David for a second. He appeared fine.

 

Scott closed the sliding door when Ilya came through it and lead him a little further into the garden.

 

“Everything alright?” Ilya asked and Scott rounded on him, Shaking his head.

 

Scott set himself firm and folded his arms, Ilya put his hands on his hips and waited for Scott to speak.

 

“I’m sorry.” Scott started with and Ilya nodded. “I spoke to Todd.” Ilya nodded again, waiting. “He doesn’t remember what happened.” Ilya made to arch up for an argument but Scott continued. “I don’t believe what he has told Jason for a fucking second.” Ilya let a breath out and subsided, “But I gotta know what it is cause if it is just what Todd told him, then I can’t let you punch on with him.” Scott shrugged and looked to Ilya.

 

Ilya looked back to David for a moment then sighed at Scott. “He assaulted him.” Ilya said.

 

“Fuuuck. Ok.” Scott sighed and nodded as he turned away in frustration for a moment. “What did he do exactly?” Scott asked without meeting his eyes again.

 

Ilya took a deep breath. “He... he kissed him...” Ilya let his breath out and looked to David again, he was talking to Jason. Scott bit his lip to brace himself. “He molested him and... He held him against the wall he...” Ilya’s voice was getting lower as he spoke. He sighed again. “He bruised him... really badly Scott. All over his ribs, his hips...” Ilya gestured with his hands, voice in almost a whisper now. Scott moved a hand to cover his mouth and shook his head slowly. “He fuckin bit him. On the back of the neck.”

 

“Fuuuck dude, I’m sorry.” Scott said while shaking his head. He patted Ilya’s shoulder. “How are you even going to look at him today?” Scott asked.

 

Ilya shrugged and shook his head.

 

“I don’t know.” Ilya let out a small laugh and he fiddled with the hair on his jaw in thought.

 

David opened the back door and called out to Ilya.

 

“Did you see my pants?” David held up the Bag Ilya had bought in from the car.

 

“Not in there?” Ilya called back confused.

 

“No!” David laughed as he looked again.

 

“Hang on, I’ll go check.” Ilya calls back and heads to the side gate that lead to the front of the house.

 

Scott smiled to David and took in the full sight of what he was wearing.

 

“Where did you get that?” Scott laughed. It almost sounded forced.

 

David looks to himself and smiles.

 

“You like it?” He smirks with his tongue behind his teeth.

  
“Yeah.” Scott began to walk closer, realising it was stupid to be yelling across the yard. “I think I’ve seen Kristin wearing something like it.”

 

David Laughed

 

“Go show her.” Scott called out, not as loud now he was closer. “Kristin!” He called when he reached the door, he just leant on it.

 

“Yeah?” Kristin called from their room.

 

“Come here.” David picked up his phone to check it. Kristen shuffled into the room.

 

“Oh my god. You look amazing!” Kristen said when she saw David, she walked over slowly, flipping her hair with her hand to the other side. “Wow. So cute!” Kristen gently touched the fabric of David’s clothes while he laughed.

 

“You have something like that don’t you?” Scott asked with a smile. David twisted side to side showing off his clothes.

 

“Yeah!” Kristen said and turned to go back to her room, shuffling her feet in her own excited way.

 

There was a knock at the door and Scott went to answer it. Kristen came back and poked her head around the corner.

 

“Psst.” Kristen called to David, catching him off guard, reminding him of Liza’s mannerisms. He smiled and went to her with a laugh.

 

“What?” David shut his phone off with a click,

 

Kristin waved him over and shuffled down the hall to her room, still waving David after her.

 

David followed and saw Kristin had pulled out a whole bunch of things. David laughed and put his hands on his hips.

 

“Look.” Kristen said excited and pointed to her bed.

 

“What?” David asked through a laugh.

 

“We can share clothes now!” Kristin looked excited and put her hands on her cheeks before she began pulling items of clothes out.

 

“I’m gay, not transgendered.” David laughed and Kristin whipped her head to look at him. David looked at her.

 

It was silent for a moment and Kristin began to smile.

 

“So you are gay?” Kristin asked. She slip her hands back over her cheeks, grinning wide. David flushed bright over his face and held his breath with tight lips. He became painfully aware of what he was wearing and the question that was asked of him.

 

“Well...” David scratched his head. “I am a little.. at least.” David laughed nervously and Kristin ‘awwed’. She shuffled forward and hugged David with a smile.

 

“Does Liza know?” Kristin asked from where her face was smooshed into David’s shoulder.

 

“No.” David answered but the anxiety didn’t hit him like before. For some reason, talking to Kristin about it made it a little better.

 

“Awww.” Kristin screwed her face up like a child. “Ok... I won’t tell her.” Kristin flapped her hands. “You can be my new Liza. Ok? What do you want to borrow?” Kristin continued to hold her hands up to her chest like a T-Rex.

 

“Nothing!” David laughed.

 

“Look at you, you have half an outfit!” Kristen laughed and pulled weakly at David’s clothes.

 

“Hey!” He defended, “What’s wrong with it?” Kristin opened her eyes wide and shuffled her feet as she walked to her bed side table. She returned with a box and smiled when she handed it over.

 

“What’s this?” David asked with a laugh. Kristin rolled her eyes and took it back, opening it to reveal jewlery. She ‘oooo’ed as she pulled out a long gold chain.

 

“This.” She said simply, pulling the chain over David’s head. She then mussed David’s hair to make it sit right.

 

“There you go!” Kristen said in a little child’s voice and clapped her hands.

 

David laughed and looked confused.

 

“Now shoes!” Kristen shuffled back into her wardrobe.”

 

“I don’t think I will fit your shoes Kristin.” David looked at his own feet clad in black and white vans, his ankles showing in the gap between his burgundy pants and his shoes.

 

“No, definitely not, but Scott has some.” David considered his feet some more with a frown. What shoes could Scott have that would be better than his?

 

Kristen came back around the corner with a pile of heels in her arms, dropping them on the bed. David looked at them confused.

 

“These are Scott’s?” Kristin smiled and nodded. David laughed. “I can’t wear these.” David backed away. Kristin rolled her eyes.

 

“Just try. Just for a picture!” Kristen handed David a pair of peep toe beige and white wedges. David took them hesitantly.

 

“Put them on, I’m gonna get changed.” Kristen picked up some clothes and shuffled to the bathroom.

 

David sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the shoes on. He tested them one foot at a time and he was positive he was going to break an ankle. David reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He opened Instagram and recorded a story.

 

 

******* Instagram Story***********

 

 

1st – The frame is focused on David’s feet in the shoes. “Ok guys, this is out of hand.”

 

 

2nd – Kristin dancing in her own potato sack, high waisted trousers and baggy top. Modelling the different aspects of he outfit.

 

3rd – David and Kristin in the mirror in Kristin and Scott’s bathroom. Both in their similar outfits. “Something about this makes me want to...” David trailed off and he put one hand on his hip and jutted his butt out, making a duck face. “YAAAASSS!” Kristin shouted while she looked at David’s reflection. David laughs

 

4th – Up close of Kristen’s face still screaming “YAAAAASSS” with a serious expression.

 

5th – Carly, Erin Kristin and David dancing in the bathroom mirror to ‘Run the world’. Erin is standing on the toilet, bopping while she sang. Carly and Kristen Dancing around David, One of Kristens feet up on the bench while she danced and flicked her hair. David was doing his best to keep up but looked mildly out of place compaired to how the girls moved.

 

6th – All dancing like the one before. David zooms into the door way in the reflection as Corrina walks in and blanches.

 

7th – Continued from the last, except Carly is now on Corrina’s shoulders and Zane is shaking his tummy, shirt pulled up. All chanting ‘GIRLS’ at the right part.

 

8th – Continued from the lat, Now Maria was twerking on the bench and heath was dancing with Zane. Scott and Ilya in the doorway laughing. Scott held his camera up to film.

 

 

*********************************

 

  
David lowered his phone and laughed as he walked back to Ilya.

 

“Aren’t you tall enough?” Ilya asked, looking down to David’s shoes. David laughed and walked up close to Ilya, looking over his head.

 

“Where are you? I can hear you but I can’t see anyone?” David laughed as Ilya pushed him back. David went to the bed to take the shoes off.

 

“Did you find them?” David asked and Ilya had to think for a moment before he recalled what David meant.

 

“Oh. Yeah, here.” Ilya tossed the bag and David let out a relieved sigh.

 

David returned to the bathroom and ushered the others out. Ilya laughed as the rest of the girls left the bathroom one at a time to head to the lounge room, laughing to themselves along the way. David closed the door and changed. Ilya sat on the bed while he waited. He saw the mural of David and rolled his eyes again. Smiling in admiration though.

 

“Guys! 5o’clock!” Jason called into the room.

 

David opened the door, back in his black shirt and shorts. “Ready?” Ilya asked. David sighed and looked to the ceiling.

 

“It will be fine.” Ilya said with half a smile like he didn’t quite believe it either.

 

David looked around to make sure no one was looking. He smirked and came back in to kiss Ilya, full and on the mouth. Ilya took hold of David’s hips but didn’t pull.

 

“Guys?” Jason called from the door and David pushed Ilya away on instinct. Ilya laughed and David covered his mouth, embarrassed of his reaction.

 

“I’m so sorry!” David approached Ilya who, once he was back on his feet, shook his head and pulled David forward for another peck. David laughed.

 

“Come on.” Ilya shook his head.

 

David and Ilya walked out to the lounge room. David felt a rush of heat in his cheeks, remembering what was about to happen... but he didn’t have much choice. David saw everyone being ushered where to sit by Jason and he saw Todd. David bit his lip and looked back to Ilya. Ilya met David’s eyes before he looked around for Todd. David felt Ilya still a breath and make a move to be a protective step ahead of David. Ilya lead the way to the couch.

 

Most of the eyes were on them now, the others on their phone, un aware that David was about to come out. David thought for a moment if they all did know and he was the last one to figure it out. Ilya took David’s hand with no shame.

 

David flushed with a small amount of shame.

 

Ilya lead David to sit next to Jason who was on the end before he himself, sat next to David and Joe who was in the corner of the couch. Ilya nodded to him and Joe smiled and waved in typical Joe fashion.

 

“Ok. Now I think we are all here.... Except Gabbie and a few others, but this will do.” Jason said to begin the conversation. “ I would like to welcome you all to the first family meeting. It will be filmed by Mr. Dobrik and that was not negotable.” Jason laughed a little and so did the others who didn’t know what was happening.

 

“So, where should we begin?” Jason opened the conversation and Ilya looked around.

 

“Honestly, I’m not sure why we are here.” Brandon stated. He was sat next to Joe and on the other side of him, at the edge of the couch, was todd. From there, on the black L couch was Kristen, Scott, Heath and Maria. Zane was on a camping chair as was Carly and Bruce on the one chair, Erin was on the floor infront of Zane. Then Matt king on a dinning chair, Corrina closed the circle being next to Jason.

 

“Well...” Jason started “We need to air some things out. Maybe we can break the Ice with something small... Anyone?”

 

“Yeah, I have something...” Corrina said, he hoodie up over her hair and knees tucked up on the foldable chair. “Todd, why the fuck haven’t you answered my calls?” Corrina asked with a small smiled and Ilya rolled his eyes. David side glanced Corrina but didn’t smile. Todd just looked sick.

 

“What? I thought this was for everyone?” Corrina asked, offended.

 

“No, we are, we are... but this might be a nice segway...” Jason said and sat forward in his seat, elbows on his knees to begin talking.

 

“Jason.” David said casually. Jason looked to him concerned. “Cheif just called... This ain’t it.” David laughed and Ilya smirked and folded his arms. He was looking at the floor for lack of a better line of sight.

 

A few people laughed, including Jason.

 

“You shit.” Jason laughed. “No... Ok... I’m gonna say it.” Jason took a breath and rested a hand on David’s thigh while looking at Todd. “Todd fucked up he uhh... He did the wrong thing.” Ilya scoffed and Jason looked to him, as well as the others.

 

David played with his nails, bringing his feet under himself, and pulling his shirt back into place.

 

“What did he do?” Erin asked in a worried tone. Todd covered his face. Corrina rolled her eyes.

 

“Did you cheat on me?” Corrina accused and Todd shook his head a little then stopped. He shrugged. “You did you ass hole.”

 

“Yeah, that’s not even the best part Corinna.” Scott chimed in and Kristen looked nervous next to him.

 

“You got a bad disease? Oh my god, you got AIDs?” Corrina was raising her voice and Todd shook his head. “Then what?”

 

Todd took a breath and uncovered his face. He sighed and looked at David. David wasn’t looking at anyone.

 

“I hurt David.” Todd said in a small voice.

 

“I see how it is, you can dish it but not take it?” Zane snapped his fingers with Sass, Carly and Erin let out small laughs aswell. Ilya sat forward agressively.

 

“The fuck did you say?” Ilya called out. David didn’t intervine still. Todd spoke before it went further.

 

“I hurt him in a... A bad way Zane.” Todd picked at his own nails now.

 

“What?” Zane shrugged and Matt’s face flushed as he began to pick up what was being layed out. “Did you rape him?”

 

“Woh!” Matt called out.

 

“Zane!” Carly and Erin hit Zane one after the other. Scott shook his head and Corrina looked genuinely concerned about this possibility.

 

“What? WHAT!? I was just asking?” Zane looked mad for 2 more seconds before his face dropped. “Wait... Todd, did you?” Zane flicked his gaze between David and Todd. Carly, Erin,

Bruice and the others who weren't clued in all looked to each other in concern.

 

“No. Not that bad.” Todd closed his eyes and fixed his hair through an intake of breath. His exhale was knocked out of him though when Ilya stood to punch him square in his eyes. David noticed too late that Ilya had moved and pulled ineffectively on Ilya’s shirt in an attempt to stop him.

 

“Not that bad?!You prick!” No one intervened. The boys looked to Scott and Scott looked at Todd with hard set eyes. They knew it was bad then.

 

“If you had done this to one of the girls, let’s be fucking honest, You would be in prison right now.” David pulled harder on Ilya to get him to sit down. Ilya went but didn’t take his eyes from Todd who was covering his face with a bitter look. Jason had gotten up to get ice and bought a pack back for Todd.

 

“Ok, we got that out of the way?” Jason asked and Ilya, still seething, sniffed and sat on the edge of the couch, ready to move again if needed.

 

“So what happened?” Matt asked in a sympathetic voice. His face was red from nerves and David looked to him with a smile of reassurance.

 

Ilya didn’t speak. He didn’t feel it was his place. Todd didn’t either and David groaned at the silence.

 

Todd felt 10 times worse then and he had to bite the bullet.

 

“I was drinking and I went to help David unpack and I thought...” Ilya rocked in short jolts, he bounced his leg with the effort of keeping his mouth shut. “I tried to kiss David and I was a little.. I was rough with him.” Todd said quietly with a sad smile. David furrowed his brow. Ilya looked to Scott who was himself, sitting forward now.

 

“Trying to kiss him doesn’t leave bruises on someone Todd.” Scott sounded angry and Kristin looked like she was about to run away. She had her mouth covered and was leaning to the side to look at scott.

 

“I wasn’t that rough Scott.” Todd defended but was weary of his tone, knowing now that Ilya was free to hit him with out others interupting.

 

“Show me.” Corrina said, talking to David. David rolled his eyes.

 

“No. Let’s just. It’s done. Move on. By the way guys Ilya and I are together!” David forced a chipper tone. No one bought it.

 

Corrina stood and walked to the kitchen arch while talking, “Come here and show me.” David sighed and got up. He went into the kitchen. Ilya looked at his hands and the room was quiet again until David came back in, followed by Corrina. Corrina looked like her eyes were brimming. She walked right past her seat and over to Todd. Corrina slapped him across the cheek hard.

 

“Cunt!” She shouted. “You Cunt!” Corrina laid into him then, punching his arms and chest until Jason pulled her away.

 

“Corrina, this isn’t helping.” Corrina yeilded but spat on Todd. No one said anything though there were a few shocked looks. Todd didn’t brave an argument. “David want’s to get past this.” Jason said softly to everyone. “Sweeping it under the rug was not an option, so lets be grown ups and talk.” Jason took Corrina to sit back down.

 

“He’s fucking right you know! if that was me, he would be in fucking jail.” Corrina huffed and pulled her legs back up. The other girls, Heath and Zane looked mortified.

 

Todd wiped a tear from his cheek.

 

Ilya resisted the urge to fist bump corrina.

 

David adjusted in his seat and cleared his throat. All eyes were on him now.

 

“First of all... This is stupid.” David started and everyone looked bewildered at him. “Todd, are you sorry?” David lent forward to look at Todd. Todd lowered the ice pack, he had fresh tears there.

 

“I am. I am so sorry David.”

 

David shrugged. “There you go. Now let’s let it go, ok? It’s not going to happen again.”

 

Todd covered his eye again. Ilya looked to David, He spoke in a low volume.

 

“We talked about making excuses for him.” Ilya said with a shrug.

 

“I know. I just feel like.” David pause, fixed his hair and continued, “It could be done with already. If we tell everyone... If we were just honest in the first place then It wouldn’t of happened.” Ilya turned his body to face David.

  
“Are you kidding me right now? No. No David—”

 

“What do you want to do?” David held up his arms in question, “Hold on to it? Fight about it? Break the group up because we can’t get over something so trivial and move on?”

 

“Trivial? David, he hurt you!” David sat back and looked at the ceiling.

 

“Yeah, Todd fucked up. Now what? You wanna punch him again? That will make you feel better?” David argued.

 

“It won’t make it worse!” Ilya countered.

 

“No, but neither will forgiving and moving on Ilya.” David tried to rationalise. Ilya shook his head.

 

Scott spoke up from the other side of the room, reminding them there was an audiance.

 

“Ilya, he’s right. We gotta sort it out.” Scott said and Kristin sniffed. Scott and the group looked to her, her face was reddened and cheeks wet.

 

“What if it was me?” Kristin asked with a furrowed brow.

 

Scott looked to the distance in thought.

 

“Yeah, for the record, I am not down with this shit either Todd.” Erin chimed in, accentuating her words with finger movements.

 

“Same.” Carly said.

 

“So what do we do?” Scott asked, looking back to Kristin.

 

Kristin shrugged. “What would you do if it was me?”

 

Scott looked to David, then Ilya, then Scott then Kristin. “I don’t know.”

 

Kristin rolled her eyes. “Would you move on?”

 

“No, I would probably kick Todd’s ass and cut him off.” Scott answered looking back to Todd for a moment.

 

“Thank you!” Ilya called.

 

“But I’m not Kristin.” David said with a shrug. “And you’re not Scott.” David sighed and faced Ilya. “I want things to go back to the way they were.” David said in earnest. He held Ilya’s eyes and Ilya shook his head.

 

“David, I will not go the rest of my life with you, thinking about what could have been done to stop you from getting hurt.” Ilya stressed. David smirked.

 

“Are you proposing?”

 

Ilya rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

 

“You can’t propose yet Ilya, you guys haven’t even come out yet.” Jason chuckled a little.

 

“Ok, Don’t ruin my video ideas.” David laughed. “Look, let’s just get it out... Todd, why did you do it?” David asked and Todd jumped at his name.

 

Todd shook his head. “I was drinking.”

 

“Yeah but besides that...” David felt a little dizzy at his own words, his false brovado almost failing, “Why?”

 

Todd shrugged and shook his head. Now David was getting a little offended.

 

“You gotta do better than that Todd...” David shook his head, “You threw me against a wall and...” David cleared his throat and fought the sting in his chest, “Tried to have sex with me.” David had tried to laugh about what he said, but like an offensive joke, it felt wrong. David blinked and caught Ilya’s eye for a moment. He looked enraged.

 

“I just thought... I dunno. I never tried to flirt with a guy before... And there was all this stuff with you and Ilya...”

 

Ilya scoffed and addressed Todd with out looking at him, “And you thought ‘I’ll hold him down and throw him against a wall, that should do it’” Ilya mimmiked Todd.

 

“No! I just. I dunno. I thought David was into it.” Todd shrugged.

 

“You just said you knew about us now you’re saying David was into it?” Ilya looked over his shoulder to Todd.

 

“At what point,” David adjusted himself on the edge of the seat again and addressed Todd with hand gestures for emphasis, “Did you read me as being into it?”

 

“I dunno David. I just... I never get shut down... Really... I just thought... We hug all the time and flirt...”

 

“Todd,” Heath cleared his throat and shook his head, “If I was to hold Zane down, bruise him and try to kiss him I would hope Maria would ask for a better excuse than ‘We flirt’” Heath sounded incredulous and Todd sighed.

 

“I know, I am sorry. I just... I never thought I would be into guys, then... I dunno. I was trying something out, I just read it wrong.” Todd closed his eyes behind the ice pack again.

  
“So you like guys now?” Corrina asked with a look of disgust.

 

“I don’t know. I mean... In the moment i did...” Todd shrugged and looked at David who was looking at Ilya.

 

Ilya sat back on the couch, one foot on the other knee and bouncing it with his hands resting on his head. Carly and Erin shook their heads with disgust.

 

“Like... Why would you think David was into it? Like... to the point where you held him down?” Erin spoke while looking at the ceiling, Carly nodded along with what she was Saying and Kristin twisted her mouth and nodded while she picked her finger nails.

 

“I don’t know!” Todd sighed and lent forward. “If I’m honest,” Todd addressed David then the group, “I thought it would be different. I would never have done that to a girl. Never,” Todd could see their faces all individually ready to ask why the hell he had done it to David then, “I’m sorry, I thought we were playing! I thought it was flirting! I didn’t mean to hurt him. I didn’t know I had hurt him...” Todd finished quietly then looked at David.

 

“Bro, you look over here one more time, I’m gonna kick your ass again.” Ilya chimed in calmly.

 

“Ilya...” David shook his head to his partner.

 

“David. I can’t deal with it.”

 

Zane rolled his eyes. “I get that you want to protect David,” Zane started then gestured to himself, “We all want to protect David, and we are all super pissed off at Todd right now, but you are being a little... A little posessive.” Zane finished and Matt blanched at Zane, shaking his head.

 

“How do you think Heath would be if it were Maria?” Matt asked in disbelief at Zane.

 

“But they have been together so long! David and Ilya have jus—”

 

“I am sorry if the length of our relationship is hard for you to accept” Ilya cut Zane off.

 

“It’s not that, I just mean it’s David, like he---”

 

“I have known David longer than ANY of you,” Ilya gestured around as he lent forward to argue with Zane.

 

“Baby, don’t get all fuckin... cocky cause it was a dam prank and now you two are---”

 

“Who gives a shit about a prank? Why are you talking like ‘Prank’? No one even bought that up!”

 

“You did!” Zane accused “Bein like, ‘I’ve known David for this long rah rah rah” Zane mocked Ilya,

 

“Shut the fuck up bro, This isn’t even about me!” Ilya was raising his voice now.

 

“Well you keep makin’ it about you!” Zane shouted back and Ilya went to stand. David pulled him back down, and he went to stand again but now Scott was standing and pushing Zane down.

 

“GUYS! GUYS! Stop!” David called out when he had to use two hands to stop Ilya. David couldn’t help the chuckle. He was just not capable of Drama. “Ilya, sit down, we haven’t even had that conversation yet.”

 

“You don’t need to, that’s not what this is about.” Heath added, understanding what David was getting at.

 

“Well I thought that was what this was about.”

 

“So did I to be honest.” Zane added with a bitchy tone.

 

“No, this conversation didn’t need to happen at all...” David pointed out. “What I wanted to say was that yes, Ilya and I are together. Sorry Todd.” David tried to joke but it didn’t go well. “It started as a prank but something happened and then this happened, now we are... We are dating?” David laughed unsure while he looked at Ilya. Ilya closed his eyes with a sigh. He wanted to laugh and have a good time with David. David’s smile always made him want to do that. He was just so angry with Todd the clash of emotions took a little for him to comprehend.

 

“Ok, don’t be too excited.” David laughed and patted Ilya’s shoulder.

 

“Is this really how you are coming out?” Carly asked and a few members laughed.

 

“Well yeah, to you guys...” David tapped his knee that was near his chest. “I just felt bad. We were trying to play a prank on you guys and it went wrong... or right?” David laughed again and Ilya shook his head. He took his hair out to retie it just to busy his hands. "I thought that was what we were gonna talk about. I mean I am glad we can get this shit out of the way, but I just wanted to tell you guys, it was a prank... Ilya and I have only been... this... for about a week. No one else knows. And please... PLEASE don't ask me if I'm gay cause I don't know." David blushed a little, looking into an empty space.

 

Ilya tutted, "I'm not Gay."

 

David started laughing, "But your boyfriend is?" David grinned at him as he finished the joke.

 

"Yeah." Ilya laughed.

 

"Wait, so you wait 3 months to tell us you are with liza, then you tell us you are with Ilya a week before you actually are?" Matt smiled.

 

"Yeah." David laughed again and Ilya smiled again, dispite himself.

 

“Ok. So... Where are we now?” Jason asked, trying to bring the conversation back on track. Jason rubbed over his brow before answering himself. “David, are you ok?” Jason asked.

 

“yeah I’m fine” David said with a shrug and a smile. And Ilya had to bite his tongue.

 

“Ok, Ilya?” Jason asked.

 

“Nope.” Ilya answered with a pop of his mouth.

 

“Ok, are we ok with Todd now, Everyone?”

 

No one answered.

 

“will we get there with time?” There were a few nods and a few rolled eyes.

 

“Look on the bright side...” David lead and cleared his throat. The look in his eyes let everyone know there was about to be a poorly timed joke, “Todd is no longer the slut in my videos,”

 

“He’s the rapist?” Ilya laughed disbelievingly as he finished David's joke and David cracked up.

 

“Yeah!” David nodded and Ilya laughed. Scott shook his head with a smile and Jason tutted.

 

“I hate you.” Ilya joked and shoved David.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***
> 
> -Mental Health  
> -Paramedics  
> -Emotional Break Downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS!
> 
> I think the last chapter was hard to swallow, and it doesn't get easier here. I have been trying to keep them shorter but it's not working. Let me know if they are too long and I will try to cut back. I am finding David an interesting character to write. His psychology is so very different to everyone else. It almost feels like Ilya is the balance between two crazy worlds!
> 
> I also love how you guys get it. Some of you guys comment things that just hit the nail on the head with what I am trying to portray and it makes me feel so connected with this story and you guys. Like what I am putting out there is making sense and that you can see right through my writing to the meaning. It's great!
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS ONE!

Todd had left without issue. Ilya had to swallow a lot of pride to let it slide. He could never understand how David’s mind worked but he needed to ignore that fact if he wanted to move forward. They had not been together long enough for Ilya to be fighting with him about his friends. Though it was different. They have been friends for so long.

 

David had only ever been in a serious relationship with Liza, it worried Ilya to think about how much time and care he put into that relation ship before he even committed. Compared to them, he has put no thought into this.

 

It was a little un nerving... But it was exhilarating.

 

After the discussion and anti-climatic coming out, Ilya watched David film with everyone. He hung out in the back ground and thought about what life would look like moving forward.

 

Would he marry David?

 

If they broke up, would they be friends again?

 

Why did they come out and neither of them have had sex with a guy?

 

What if they didn’t like it? Would they stay together or just fist bump and walk away. That one made Ilya hurt to think about. He liked David.

 

But... Did they really just come out?

 

Does he need to come out to his family?

 

What would they think about him being with David?

 

Ilya knew he would just laugh it off and his family would be fine but... Would they be surprised?

 

Would David’s family?

 

What would Holidays look like? Ilya thought about how they shared the holidays anyway. He smiled.

 

Then he thought...

 

Where are they going to live?

 

Ilya paused. Would he move in with David? Would David move back with--- No of course not. Ilya was stuck on this thought.

 

He owned a company in a different city... How could this work?

 

Why would they think this would work?

 

How did David think this would work? Did he think Ilya would just quit his job and move out? Had he even thought that far ahead?

 

Would he just fly out every weekend? Would that be sustainable?

 

Surely if David had told all of his friends that they were together then he had given it some thought... Surely.

 

Ilya watched David and Scott playing trivia with Josh who missed the WHOLE ordeal. David asked the others to not mention it so he could make a video about it but... Surely... That meant David had thought about it.... Right?

 

The thing is, David is not a thinker... That isn’t an insult, but David was just blindly optimistic. It hurt... Ilya was more pragmatic and that would mean these hard decisions would fall to him.

 

Ilya was a little stressed while he thought about this... But David was blind folded and about to stick his hand into slime for Heaths video so Ilya had to smile.

 

This list of shit he need to discuss with David grew when he thought past the living situation... If he did move out... IF... where would he park his cars? There was NOT enough room in the garage and Ilya had TWO cars plus the Ferrari he was going to buy David... But that was a preliminary plan born from a silly instagram story.

 

Then... Would he help pay for the house? He couldn’t live in a house completely owned by David.... How long would it take before they decided on that? Would they buy a new house together? And where?

 

This one WAS big enough... But what if they wanted kids... Would Alex move out? They would need a Nanny... Especially if Ilya was still flying in and out of Chicago. Would David take time off? Did David want kids?

 

Of course he did... How many though?

 

And when would he propose? Because of course he would propose... Or is that something David would want to do? How would he even ask David that? It is supposed to be a surprise, right? He can’t discuss it... Ilya wanted to do it too but he didn’t want to take away David’s only chance he would have at proposing.

 

Then would it be a big wedding? Who would his best man be?

 

Then where would they go for their honey moon... David would be allowed to leave the country once they were married... They could take a long vacation and travel... David wanted to see Australia... They could go to Slovakia and Russia and see their home towns... They could bring their friends and get some awesome content.

 

Ilya laughed. David was being chased around the dining room now with a browned Avocado. Ilya watched from the bench where he sat. David tried to hide behind him but Scott threw it making David run again.

 

It would be fun to live here. Ilya thought again. Ilya looked at his feet as he swung them like a child.

 

Maybe he could just run the business side of it from here. It would just be like outsourcing. Ilya laughed to himself and rubbed over his arm in thought.

 

He could pay to extend the driveway if David didn’t want to move.

 

He could extend the business to California...

 

He could sell a car too...

 

Ilya smiled. He had never been motivated to sell a car but he really thought about making a call to Dima to put it up for sale.

 

Dima... How would he survive if Ilya moved? Ilya laughed to himself.

 

He should fly Dima out so they can come out to him...

 

He should fly all of their friends out...

 

Ilya could surprise David with them...

 

Ilya’s eyes brightened at his own scheme.

 

Ilya pulled his phone out. He texted Dima.

 

“Oi shit head, get on a plane to LA. I’m not coming back.” Ilya didn’t bother with waiting for Dima to reply. He would just argue... Tomorrow he would be calling to be picked up from the air port though.

 

Ilya back tracked his thoughts for a moment...

 

He would have to talk to David.....

 

Ilya turned to look at the side door when it opened. Trisha walked in.

 

“Hey.” Ilya waved with a smile. Trisha smiled and put her bags down.

 

“Hey!” Trisha beamed and pulled her sunglasses off. She came over to Ilya and he slid off the bench to hug her. “How’s things? Jason called me...” Trisha gave a knowing smiled and Ilya chuckled, leaning back against the counter folding his arms.

 

“Honestly, I have been in that position and like, don’t tell anyone, I know how hard it is, But like, I didn’t have anyone like how David has you so he is lucky in that respect I guess. But I admire you for protecting him, I really do. Like if that happened to me now, I would hope Jason would be the same you know?” Ilya had to blink rapidly through the fast pace of her speech but nodded with a smile.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem. He really is lucky, cause like, for sooo long after it, I was like... I couldn’t even think about sex with out freaking out.” Trisha smiled and Ilya had to look away awkwardly. “Oh yeah, have you guys had sex yet? I’m guessing so.” Trisha laughed and Ilya’s mouth hung open a little and he pulled at his beard. All he could do was shake his head slightly.

 

“No.” Ilya said like it was a question before he laughed. “Not yet, no.” Ilya smiled.

 

“Oh! Ok...”Trisha nodded with a smirk. “So you came out with out trying it first?” Trisha smiled cheekily.

 

Ilya laughed, tossing his head back.

 

“Yeah... I was just thinking about that.”

 

“Oh well, That’s how you know it’s love I suppose.” Trisha laughed then and Ilya’s eyes blew wide and he folded his arms with a chuckle.

 

“Oh my god. You guys are so cute!” Trisha laughed. “Look at you, all shy about it. Nawww.” Trisha laughed and rubbed Ilya’s arm. Ilya chuckled nervously and held on to the edge of the counter. He felt flush and his head swum in thought.

 

“What are you gonna do if you don’t like it in the ass?” Trisha asked with a smirk as she went through her bag to find lip gloss.

 

Ilya’s breath deepened as he looked at the ground. He has not felt this level of embarrassment since high school. Ilya shuffled his legs in discomfort. He knew Trisha meant well though.

 

“Like who would be the bottom, have you talked about it?” Trisha asked, rounding back to Ilya while applying her gloss.

 

“Uh.. I dunno.” Ilya tried to look at her with a smile but his brow creased and it wouldn’t relax. Ilya felt his eye begin to twitch.

 

Trisha laughed. “Would you do it? Like... if David wanted to top, would you bottom?” Trisha was smiling and Ilya felt like he was going to have a stroke.

 

“Uhh I mean...” Ilya actually thought about it... He realised that turn of events never crossed his mind. For a moment he felt bad that he hadn’t considered himself in that position but... Had David? What had David thought would happen? Did David even think it would? A few days ago he was violently against touching Ilya’s dick in anyway but then he... That morning happened.

 

Ilya adjusted himself at the memory and coughed.

 

“I guess...” Ilya said with a frown, still thinking it through...

 

Would he?

 

Trisha laughed.

 

“Have you ever?” Trisha asked in a whisper. She seemed too excited.

 

“No!... No I haven’t” Ilya had to correct himself from being disgusted. Trisha narrowed her eyes for a second before she laughed.

 

“Are you sure you’re gay?” Trisha laughed.

 

“No.” Ilya laughed and lent forward. “No I’m not sure.” Ilya laughed loud and Trisha rolled her eyes.

 

“Then why all of this? Why not do what David did with Liza? Like... wait to see if it works?” Ilya cringed at her name.

 

“I-i-i- Don’t know.” Ilya shrugged. “It just happened. Like... I don’t think it would matter... Who... Who he dated, I don’t think it would be like before... And I... I think that’s a good thing... I think it needs to be different... You know... For him.” Ilya was alluding to how the whole Liza thing effects him... Trisha was smart. She nodded and Ilya knew she understood. “Besides... If it’s a mistake, it would be good for him.” Ilya shrugged.

 

Trisha’s eyes went wide before she laughed and smirked.

 

“Wow... So you don’t care if you’re a rebound?” Ilya snapped his eyes to hers and frowned. Trisha shook her head. “Not what I meant, but you know what I mean...”

 

Ilya shook his head and huffed a laugh. “Not really.” He laughed again. “Yeah I do... And I mean... I care for him. For sure. And for me... I want to try it... and he wants to try it. So we’ll try it... I think just... Head first... We’ve known each other for so long we don’t need to.. You know... Get to know each other or be cute about it... We will just.. Just go for it.” Ilya shrugged and Trisha smiled.

 

“Awwww! You are so cute.” Trisha sat down and adjusted to be on the edge of her seat. She squared Ilya with a look.

 

“But we do need to talk...”

 

Ilya smirked. “What?”

 

“Well..” Trisha fixed her hair as she spoke, “I was planning to surprise David with a Ferrari for Christmas...”

 

“I know.” Ilya laughed.

 

“But I heard that you might be thinking about doing that too...” Trisha looked accusing.

 

Ilya laughed high and sighed. “Yeah...”

 

“Well...” Trisha adjusted to lean on the table. “Are you? Like... can you afford it?”

 

“Yeah.” Ilya nodded like it was obvious. “I own a company.” Ilya shrugged.

 

“Oh, like a sugar Daddy!” Trisha laughed.

 

“No!” Ilya laughed and looked to the ceiling... The thought of David calling him Daddy...

 

“I’m joking, you guys are a power couple if anything.” Trisha waved her hand at her own joke. “So do you have like... David money or like... Jason money.” Trisha covered her mouth when she laughed loud.

 

Ilya laughed too and covered his eyes and rubbed his brow. “Its more liiiikkke....” Ilya looked up and squinted an eye in thought. “Like Scott I think...”Ilya laughed.

 

“Oh wow, he makes a bit hey...” Trisha looked shocked.

 

“How much does he make?” Ilya asked.

 

Trisha twirled her hair. “ummmm. Like... 1... mil a year? I think?” Ilya’s mouth twisted down and he frowned.

 

“oh... No... more than that.”

 

“Wow... ok.. at least you aren’t with him for the money.” Trisha laughed.

 

“ILYA!!!” Ilya jumped when he heard a scream from outside. He knew David wasn’t in danger, but that was definitely his first thought. Ilya sighed.

 

“Duty calls.” Ilya smiled at Trisha who laughed.

 

“Go help your boy.” Ilya smiled and headed outside.

 

He found David climbing on a fence and Jonah with a helmet on, covered in oil. Ilya held his hands up and shook his head.

 

“You called?” Ilya asked confused.

 

“I need your help!” David called. He was straddling the fence and filming. Ilya walked over to him and David told him to turn around. Ilya did and rolled his eyes. David laughed and climbed onto him, one leg at a time.

 

“David! Buy a drone for fuck sake!” Ilya complained as David’s weight rested on his shoulders. David grabbed onto Ilya’s head with one hand, the other holding the camera and filming around them.

 

Ilya rolled his shoulders and held onto David’s legs. David wobbled and chuckled. “Ok, Over there! Jonah is gonna do a slide. It doesn’t look good from that angle.. Not enough light.” Ilya furrowed his brow and move his hands to hold David’s thighs as he walked.

 

“Don’t drop me.” David laughed.

 

“I won’t! Ilya defended and jostled David forward. David held onto Ilya’s head. Ilya held tight on David’s thighs.

 

“Why are you’re thighs so thick?” David turned his camera to film Ilya’s face while he laughed. Ilya smirked and slapped one. 

 

“Is that a complaint?” David sassed and Ilya smirked.

 

“Nahh... I like it.” They both laughed.

 

 

*************** David’s Instagram ******************

 

1st Photo of David on Ilya’s shoulders, both smiling wide, Ilya holding onto David’s thighs and David throwing up peace signs, the sun going down in the back ground.

 

2nd Side on shot of David leaning over Ilya’s head smiling, Ilya looking up to David with bright eyes.

 

************************************************

 

Comments:

“SO CUTE!!!!”

“#Dizasdead”

“I knew it!”

“David! Confirm Dilya PLZ!!”

 

************************************************

 

Ilya drove them home and it was mostly silent except for David reading comments. Ilya thought about all the things he needed to talk to David about.

 

While David was busy with his phone and his social media’s, Ilya took little moments to look at David’s profile. Once the tesla was on auto pilot, Ilya snuck his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture. Ilya smirked... He up loaded it to instagram. Before he posted it he added a caption.

 

“What a cute boy” Ilya smirked and posted it. He put his phone down and watched the road. It took seconds before David’s phone dinged and he scoffed a laugh.

 

“You idiot.” David laughed. Ilya smirked.

 

David put the phone down then and looked at the road too.

 

Ilya looked to David... He looked away and David looked to him with a smile... David looked away and Ilya looked back. He laughed and David looked to him again with a chuckle.

 

Ilya’s eyes held David’s gaze for a little longer. David’s wide smiled slipped into a small smile and Ilya’s went to a smirk.

 

It was dark outside but the bright lights of the cars and the city around them illuminated just enough of the cabin.

 

David leant over a little. Ilya’s eyes flicked over his face. He breathed deeply. He leant over too.

 

David looked to Ilya’s lips and breathed a laugh.

 

Ilya flicked his eyes to the road but lent over the middle and rested his weight on David’s head rest. David twisted in his seat and licked his bottom lip.

 

David put a hand on Ilya’s neck. They didn’t move for a minute but Ilya slid his free hand to David’s knee. David bit his lip and lent forward.

 

Ilya closed his eyes when David’s lips touched his. Ilya smiled and parted his to take David’s lip between his. As they kissed, David lent back. His hand on Ilya’s neck encouraging Ilya over his side of the car. Ilya smoothly bought his knee under himself to lean over to his seat. David put his other hand on the other side of Ilya’s head and lent all the way back against his door. Ilya propped his hand from David’s knee on the window by David’s head.

 

Ilya sucked in David’s lip and kissed him over and over. Side to side. Ilya groaned and moved his knee to get closer.

 

The car beeped sensing the loss of sufficient weight in the drivers seat. Ilya snapped back and the beeping stopped.

 

David’s eyes where wide and face flushed. His lips where wet and red. Ilya swooned.

 

“Maybe we should wait till we get home.” Ilya laughed. David huffed a disbelieving laugh and Ilya looked at his concerned eyes.

 

Then he noticed how erect David was.

 

“You have a boner.” Ilya observed with a smirk.

 

“Yeah I do.” David laughed.

 

 

********************************************

 

Ilya pulled the tesla into the garage. He took his belt off and looked to David. He was met quickly by David’s face, His hand pulling him back over to his side. Ilya went and pushed himself over David. David held onto his shirt around his waist and moved his mouth with the rhythm Ilya set once he took over.

 

Ilya reached down and fumbled around for the lever. He found the right one and slid the chair back, Ilya climbed into the space in front of the chair. He hooked one hand behind David’s neck, and the other under his hip, spinning David to sit on the chair properly. Ilya reclined the chair and climbed over David with his knee between his legs. Ilya rested his elbows either side of David’s head and kissed him. David held onto the back of Ilya’s shoulders and pulled his body up against his

 

Ilya growled and pushed back.

 

David pulled his feet up on either side of Ilya and planted his vans on the dashboard. Ilya hooked one arm under the small of David’s back and pulled him against him again, not to grind, just to have him close.

 

David though... David pushed his cock against Ilya, over and over.

 

Ilya pulled from the kiss and watched David’s slack face and closed eyes. He smirked. Ilya ground back with him.

 

David groaned and pushed the top of his head back against the chair with his mouth slack. Ilya came back down and licked at David’s neck. David snapped his hands to Ilya’s hair and held him there while he groaned and undulated with Ilya. Using his feet on the dash for leverage.

 

Ilya held the small of David’s back and began rutting them together.

 

“Ugh.” David moaned louder than he should have and shivered. Ilya sat up and David looked down at him in worry only to see Ilya had pulled his shirt off and threw it to the back seat. Ilya came back down and met David’s mouth again.

 

Their kisses were getting wet and messy now and David’s hips moved with no finesse.

 

David grabbed crudely at Ilya’s back.

 

“Ilya.” David pulled his mouth away to talk. Ilya breathed on his neck, “Ilya fuck.. Ilya fuck m—”

 

“David?” Natalie’s voice came from the door that lead to the house. Ilya whipped his head to look and David had to take a moment longer to keep up.

 

“Ilya? The fuck is happening?” Natalie asked and Ilya dropped his head to David’s shoulder. David covered his face and Ilya sighed.

 

Ilya opened the passenger door and slid out. He pulled on the front of his jeans to adjust himself before grabbing his shirt from the back seat and addressing Natalie.

 

“Perfect timing Natalie.” Ilya huffed. He turned back to the car to tap David’s leg to hop out.

 

“Were you two making out?” Natalie looked through the tinted window. David sat up and swung his legs out of the door with a sigh. Ilya stood to the side to let him past.

 

“David.... David.” Natalie tried to get his attention with her serious voice. David looked at her with wide, un impressed and hard to read eyes as he rounded the front of the car.

 

“Are you guys serious?”

 

David had never felt more like talking to Natalie like he was a proper boss in his life. Partly from embarrassment, but mostly from the blue balls situation he had going on.

 

Ilya pulled his white nike hat on from the back seat before following David. He looked like a child who just got busted by a teacher for drawing on a desk. Ilya held his head down and followed David through the garage to the main house.

 

Natalie held her hands up confused.

 

“Uhhhh...David?” She asked as he began down the hall, Ilya in toe. Natalie pressed the button to close the garage and followed David and Ilya. “Guys?” Natalie tried again. Ilya looked back but looked away again quickly. Natalie took longer strides to catch up with them.

 

“What the hell? I’ve been following your instagram by the way, I thought the plan was called off? Is that what’s happening now? David!” Natalie followed as David went into his room, Ilya watched David head to the shower without a word and close the door. He left Ilya in the room with Natalie who looked mad.

 

“What the fuck, Ilya?” Natalie asked and Ilya shrugged.

 

“Were you guys making a video?”

 

“Nope.” Ilya said quietly.

 

Natalie quirked an eyebrow and jostled her head as if to ask Ilya to continue.

 

“We were... We were making out.” Ilya shrugged and clapped his hands in his lap while he crossed his legs, leaning on one hand, elbow on his knee.

 

Natalie scoffed a laugh, “Why?”

 

Ilya smirked. “Cause we can.” He knew he was just pissing Natalie off now.

 

“No... No you can’t... People don’t just kiss Ilya.” Ilya furrowed his brow now and heard the shower turn on.

 

“Are you thick?” He asked, he looked a mix of concerned and angry.

 

“What does that mean?” Natalie asked offended.

 

“Thick? It means dense... As in you don’t—”

 

“I know what thick means ass hole.” Natalie rolled her eyes.

 

“Then isn’t it obvious?” Ilya shook his head confused, he had a cheeky smirk and Natalie shook her head in aggravation.

 

“We are together na---”

 

“Let me stop you RIGHT there.” Natalie demanded with one hand, “First of all, I will believe that when I see it.”

 

Ilya stopped playing with his beard to hold his hand out to gesture to the car and what Natalie witnessed.

 

“You did... And you didn’t believe it.”

 

“People don’t just date their friends Ilya.” Natalie sighed and held her head on a hand.

 

“Well I dunno what to tell ya.” Ilya smirked and shrugged in a Chicago way.

 

“Secondly, David would have told me.” Natalie stated as though it were obvious.

 

“DAVE!” Ilya called out and he heard the shower shut off for a moment.

 

“Yeah?” David called back.

 

“ARE WE GAY?” Ilya laughed as he called back and they could hear David laugh from the bathroom.

 

“I guess!” David shouted and the shower started again.

 

“Yeah, ok, like I believe that.” Natalie squinted at Ilya.

 

“Ask Jason, We came out today.” Ilya smiled and returned to fiddling with his jaw.

 

“Wait... So it wasn’t a prank when you came out? Cause Erin text me earlier... I just thought...” Natalie tried to connect the dots.

 

“Why else would we be making out in the car?” Ilya shrugged.

 

“I dunno!” Natalie defended. “How did it even happen? Like...” Natalie took in a shocked breath. “Who’s the woman?”

 

Ilya tisked her and laid back on the bed. Hands on his hat.

 

“We haven’t done that yet.” Ilya shook his head and he looked up again when he heard Natalie laugh.

 

“Really? Only you idiots would come out with out confirming it.” Natalie adjusted her weight and her mind started organising the information she was gathering.

 

“We buy cars without test driving them all the time.” Ilya shrugged. Natalie rolled her eyes.

 

David opened the bathroom then. He had his thigh length boxers on and an over sized too much scotty hoodie. David went to the bedside table to plug his phone in.

 

“David.” Natalie said and David smirked.

 

“I heard the whole conversation.” David said simply and Natalie shrugged a question.

 

“What is... Is this real? Like... Dead ass... You and Ilya?” Natalie asked, a smile on her face ready to laugh if David said it was a joke. He didn’t though.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” David mumbled and Ilya laughed and sat up, resting on his hands propped behind his back. “But the car analogy was pretty good.” David picked up a second charging cable and held his hand out to Ilya to pass him his phone. Ilya did without the need to communicate verbally. David plugged it in.

 

David wiped his nose, set the phone down then began fussing with his pillows. Ilya and Natalie watched him.

 

“Have you come out any where else? Like, who knows?” Natalie asked,

 

David turned around, one eye screwed up to think while he fluffed a pillow.

 

“Just the squad.” David laughed at the ridiculous name.

 

“And it’s not a joke?” Natalie clarified.

 

David looked to Ilya who looked to him.

 

“I hope not.” David answered surprisingly earnest and Ilya reached out with a smiled to grab David’s hand. David went to laugh but quickly began to struggle to pull his hand away as Ilya opened his mouth obnoxiously and held out his tongue to lick David’s knuckles. “Ew.”

 

“Ok, I am getting weirded out. I’m gonna leave.” Natalie shook her head and turned around to leave.

 

Ilya pulled harder on David’s hand but caught him around the waist instead to flip him face first onto the bed.

 

“NO! NATALIE!” David called through a laugh as Ilya got to his knees and climbed over David.

 

“Not a chance. You guys are too much for me to handle. I quit... “ Natalie said in jest but did turn around. Ilya was on his knees over David’s back and laughing, “No! Ok! I’m done!”

 

Natalie left the room. Ilya rolled off David and David managed to roll onto his back.

 

Ilya continued to laugh but David felt a pang of anxiety hit him. David put a hand on his chest and his face fell. His hands felt clammy and David felt paralysed.

 

He felt the hammer in his chest start up like an engine and he felt a painful thrum beat through his body. David took a deep shaky breath. And another.

 

His eyes tinged and stung.

 

Ilya slowed his laughing and turned to look at David. He furrowed his eye brows and adjusted his head in confusion.

 

“David?” Ilya asked gently. David didn’t move but the hand on his chest fluttered up and down and his breath stalled into short intakes.

 

“David!”

 

Ilya’s voice faded out to David as his hearing dulled. All he could focus on was his heavy heart beat.

 

He didn’t notice when Ilya grabbed his arm. He could hardly feel it. A tear came down his cheek.

 

Ilya came into David’s blurry line of sight. David’s eyes managed to look at him. They were wide but he couldn’t communicate any other way. Ilya disappeared and David panicked. He wanted to tell Ilya to stay but he couldn’t.

 

Ilya ran out of the room to get Natalie. Natalie was reluctant to come in, she doubted what Ilya was telling her, but when she saw David on the bed, hardly breathing and crying, her first thought was that he was having a heart attack. Natalie called out David name’s and she got no response. David tried to breath deeper but choked. Natalie ran from the room. She grabbed her phone and called 911.

 

“Ilya! Do you know first Aid?” David heard Natalie shout and Ilya was back next to David. David felt Ilya feel his neck and ask David for a response. David blinked slowly and Ilya looked like he was going to cry too. David tried to move.

 

David freaked out when he felt Ilya begin to move him. Ilya rolled David to the ‘recovery’ position and positioned his limbs to the correct stance. David immediately felt better at the weight coming off his chest. But this made David cry freely. The pain was easing.

 

Natalie came back to the door and spoke to paramedics while watching David. David wanted to tell her to hang up but he couldn’t.

 

Ilya knelt at the edge of the bed and hovered his hand over David like he wanted to touch him. Ilya had a sick feeling like he caused this and didn’t want to hurt him more.

 

David wanted to kick him until he just touched him.

 

Ilya eventually did he rested his hand on David’s calf and rubbed gently.

 

David’s hearing began to come back and he could hear Natalie from the door.

 

“He’s breathing yeah, just. Like. Holding his chest like.... Yeah he looks in pain. No... No.... I don’t know... No... Never seen him do this before.” David’s watery eyes blinked while he looked at Natalie. “Can he what?.... David?” Natalie lowered her phone, “David? Can you move?”

 

David tried to breath deeper to answer but he couldn’t. He choked. Ilya came up onto the bed and pushed David’s hair back. David could hear him now.

 

“Keep breathing, keep breathing, just keep breathing, that’s all you have to do... Just keep breathing.”

 

“Ilya he need’s to sit up.” Natalie called to Ilya.

 

“No, This is where he needs to be Natalie. He can’t sit up! You gonna come and sit him up?” Ilya whispered harshly over his shoulder but David heard.

 

“That’s how he needs to sit for a heart attack!” Natalie called back.

 

“It’s not a fucking heart attack Nat! He is having a panic attack!, What the fuck makes you think it’s a heart attack? he’s 22!”

 

“It’s what 911 said!” Natalie called back. Ilya rolled his eyes and turned back to David. David flicked his eyes between Natalie and Ilya. Ilya smiled at him.

 

“Hey, you ok?” David was still breathing in jolted breaths. “Keep breathing, you ok? Can you hear me?” David nodded gently. Ilya smiled and sat close, he rubbed his hand firmly over David’s back. “Just focus on breathing ok? That’s all you need to do ok? Just keep breathing. Help is coming.” David stared at Ilya’s soft smile. He began to calm. He could start to feel his hands again.

 

“David, are you in pain?” Natalie asked from the door. David didn’t look at her. He held Ilya’s gaze and gently shook his head. Ilya smiled to him.

 

“He’s ok.” Ilya said without looking at Natalie.

 

They all heard sirens now.

 

Natalie went to go and find them. Ilya looked over David in silence. David swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“It’s ok. It’s ok. You’re ok. You’re safe. I’m here, you’re safe. Ok?” Ilya spoke softly and David nodded with his eyes closed.

 

Natalie returned with the paramedics.

 

Ilya looked over his shoulder and back to David.

 

One paramedic came close while pulling on a blue glove.

 

“David?” The women said as she approached. David blinked his eyes opened and flicked them too her. “Hi David... Do you know where you are?” She asked and David nodded. Ilya continued rubbing his back.

“Can you speak?” Her voice was authoritative and compelled David to reply. He opened his mouth and creaked a soft ‘yeah’.

 

Ilya smiled at him.

 

“Can you sit up?” She asked and David looked to Ilya. Ilya knew what he was asking. Ilya stood up and took David’s hands He moved like he was waking from anaesthesia. The motion made David close his eyes again and shake with the effort. Ilya pulled him up right and put a hand on his shoulder to stabilize him.

 

“Alright, I’m just going to check a few things ok? Sit tight for me.” The woman pulled out a flash light and checked his eyes. She put a cuff on his arm and the other medic came forward to attach him to a machine. “Can you pull your shirt up?” The second medic said and David slowly moved to fumble with the hem and Ilya reached to help. The woman attached the reading nodes and the cuff inflated. Ilya knelt in front of David and fixed his shirt back down over his body.

 

The medic controlling the machine started taking notes of the readings. The other continued to ask questions.

 

“Is this something that happened before?” Ilya shook his head.

 

“Not that I’ve seen.” Ilya had to think... How did he know it was a panic attack?

 

David looked to Ilya and Ilya smiled.

 

“No... I remember...” David looked confused and Ilya laughed... Everyone looked confused.

 

“Remember?” Ilya asked with a smirk. “High school... First day.” David’s eyes went wide. He had to think too.

 

“Yeah.” David breathed. The first deep breath he had in a while.

 

“Panic attack.”

 

“When did that happen?” Natalie asked from the door way.

 

“He ran to the bathroom. We weren’t really friends then but... I came into the bathroom and he was in there. He wasn’t breathing properly and I thought he was choking. I tried the hymnlike and he just grabbed my arm and shook his head no. I wanted to go and get help but he held my arm on his chest so I sat there for almost an hour holding him like that... It’s part of the reason we had a bad reputation from the beginning. People asked why we missed class and I made up an awesome story about going to see the new transformers movie.” Ilya huffed a laugh and he saw David break a small smile. Another tear came down his cheek. Ilya reached to wipe it away.

 

“So you know what this is?” The lead paramedic asked and gestured towards David.

 

“Well no... I just... I remember David called it a panic attack but since that first time I haven’t seen one.” Ilya answered honestly and the paramedic nodded and took a note.

 

“Ok. Well it looks like it was a panic attack. His heart rate and echo are fine, blood pressure is high but with in range. Not unusual for an attack like this... Has there been any external stress on Mr. Dobrik lately?” The medic asked and Ilya shrugged with wide eyes.

 

“He lives in stress to be honest.”

 

“Yes, but anything else that may have triggered this reaction sir.” The medic sounded frustrated at the need to re-fraze the question.

 

“Well...” Ilya had a small smile as he held David’s gaze. “Yeah... He was recently... He was,” Ilya looked to Natalie for a second, then to the medic then David, “He was recently assaulted... Sexually.” Ilya added in a small voice. The medic looked to Natalie and Ilya with a frown.

 

“By either one of you?” The medic asked confused.

 

“No... But he was a friend.” Ilya had a sad smile as he looked at David.

 

“He?” The medic asked, pausing her notes.

 

“Yeah.” Ilya said looking to her with a disappointed frown, “Why?” He tried not to sound defensive.

 

“Is there risk he has contracted a blood born infection?” The medic shifted her weight and squared Ilya with a look.

 

“Well... No... Right David?” He asked, he knew David would have told him, but... Just in case.

 

David shivered while he shook his head no at the medic.

 

“So you were not raped?” She clarified and Ilya had to put his head on the forearm of his outstretched hand that lead to David for a moment. He hated hearing those words.

 

“No.” David croaked but heard the beeps increase slightly again on the machine. The medic nodded slowly and continued her notes.

 

“How recent?”

 

“Yesterday.” Ilya said and continued to rub circles on David’s knee.

 

“Right... So what we need to look at now are a few things...” She finished her notes and held one wrist in the other hand to focus on the boys.

 

“First... Mr. Dobrik is still tacky and we would consider taking him to the hospital for supervision in case of relapse...” David shook his head joltedly in small movements, “I thought as much, but the second thing is that what ever this trigger was tonight, it needs to be removed and managed.” Ilya nodded and began thinking about what it could have been.

 

“Smells, people, visuals, words, movements... They can all be triggers. You need to manage them better or we will be back sooner rather than later, and I need to tell you Mr. Dobrik, we only come back so many times before you don’t have a choice if you come with us or not. If we deem you a danger to others or yourself, we won’t have a choice... Do you understand?” Everyone focused on David as he looked down and nodded. Ilya looked back to the medics.

 

“And what was your name?” She asked Ilya.

 

“Ilya... Ilya ma’am.”

 

“Right, Ilya, are you Mr. Dobrik’s partner?” She pointed with her pen between the two of them. Ilya swallowed and looked back to David.

 

“Yeah, I am.” He admitted.

 

“Well I am noting that he is in your care and for the next 24 hours, you are soley responsible for him, do you understand and consent to this?”

 

Ilya nodded, “Of course.”

 

“Right.” The woman sighed and continued to write.

 

“Now sign this, and we will be on our way.” Ilya stood and signed the paper. The medic pulled the imprinted version off for Ilya to take. The other medic disconnected the cables from David but left the adhesives attached.

 

“These will come off with hot water, don’t pull too hard.” She smiled at him, clearly the more personable between the two women.

 

“So plenty of water, rest and some mindfulness techniques ok? It could have been a lot worse and this is not something to take lightly. And while Ilya here will do his best with the triggers, right?” The woman paused for Ilya to confirm, he did with a nod, “You need to address the crux of this ok?” David nodded slowly, “It won’t go away on it’s own, what ever happened, you are lucky you are alive and safe now, alright? Now you just have to get through it and you won’t be doing that alone. Trust your loved ones ok, and your sister?” The lady addressed Natalie.

 

“Assistant.” Natalie corrected with a smile.

 

“Assistant?” The woman looked confused.

 

“He’s famous.” Natalie shrugged and Ilya huffed a laugh. “Kind of.” Natalie corrected.

 

 

“Alright, well your assistant is going to help you too, ok?”

 

David nodded and the woman began to pack her own things away.

 

“You’ll be fine. Get through tonight and start sorting shit out tomorrow ok?” The woman asked and David nodded again with a small smile.

 

“Thank you.” David croaked and the woman gave a curt smile of her own.

 

“Not a problem Mr. Dobrik.” Both the Medics finished gathering their things. “Hopefully we won’t see you any time again soon.” She said and David nodded sullenly again.

 

“Alright, Have a good night.” The main medic called as she made for the exit. Natalie stood to the side and let her past before walking with them to the door.

 

“Thank you.” Ilya called over his shoulder before rubbing his hands on his face.

 

Ilya rubbed a hand down and rested it over his mouth while looking at David.

 

“Was it...” Ilya paused and David didn’t look to him. “Was it the car?” Ilya asked but David shook his head.

 

“The kiss?” Ilya shrugged in thought. David sniffed but shook his head. Ilya thought again.

 

It hit him.

 

“Oh shit... It was when I threw you on the bed, right?” Ilya asked sympathetic and David didn’t nod, but he didn’t say no either.

 

“Oh fuck Dave, I’m sorry!” Ilya came forward and wrapped his arms beneath David’s, pulling him up from the bed into a hug. David would have been shaky on his feet if any of his weight was actually on them. “I’m so sorry. I’m a fucking Idiot, I know he... I’m sorry. Fuck!” Ilya held David and whispered apologies into his neck.

 

Natalie returned to the doorway and sighed.

 

“Ok... What happened?” She asked firmly but sympathetic. Ilya pulled back to look at David who’s eyes were wet. Ilya left one arm hooked under David’s and adjusted him to his side.

 

“Let’s get you to bed.” Ilya said and manoeuvred them so he could reach to pull the covers back.

 

“Ilya?” Natalie asked firmly.

 

“Just a minute, ok? Just... Just let me do this ok?” Ilya appeared flustered and David took control over his limbs again and wiped his hands down his face.

 

Ilya looked to him

 

“You ok?” Ilya asked and David nodded behind his hands.

 

“Ok, bed.” Ilya said and took one of David’s hands to lead him down.

 

David sat and Ilya smiled softly at him.

 

“You gotta lay down.” Ilya chuckled

 

David looked at the bed and to Ilya. He huffed a laugh. He felt loopy. Like he was coming off laughing gas.

 

“Are you gonna come?” David asked sleepily and flicked his eyes to Natalie for a moment.

 

“Oh don’t mind me... I will catch up in my own time.” She held her hands up like she was serious but her soft smile gave her away.

 

“Yeah. I just gotta talk to Nat, Ok?” Ilya said and lifted the blanket, despite David still being upright.

 

“But... My name Jeff.” David smiled softly like that was a valid argument.

 

“you make a good point.” Ilya dead panned sarcastically.

 

David rolled his eyes and looked behind himself to scoot back into position before he rolled into bed properly. Ilya pulled the blanket over him and patted his back.

 

“Two minutes ok?” Ilya asked and David huffed.

 

“You don’t even care my names jeff.” David laughed a little. David and Ilya both knew this again was a defence mechanism, hiding behind humour just because he could. Ilya sighed. The words of the medics ran through his head, ‘get through tonight’. How Ilya would have done it may be different to David but he was gonna cope... Even if he brushed everything off with an out of date reference

 

“I care your names jeff, I do...” Ilya bought into it for him, “But Natalie needs some answers. Two minutes.”

 

David yawned, the panic having rid him completely of energy. “Ok.” David groaned out.

 

Ilya went, he gave Natalie the brief run down. She, of course, was mortified and wanted to press charges. It kind of set into place what Erin had said about cutting Todd off though. Ilya got mad for a few seconds but calmed. Natalie waved Ilya back with a brief warning about being good to David. Ilya just rolled his eyes. Natalie slapped him on the arm.

 

Ilya came back into the room and David was facing his way again, looking at his phone.

 

Ilya didn’t say anything as he got ready for bed with out a shower.

 

As he made his way to the bed David sniffed.

 

“I feel stupid.” He said simply with a sad smile, not putting his phone down.

 

Ilya scoffed.

 

“Don’t.” He said simply before climbing into the bed. David wiped his face again and shut the phone off once Ilya was under the cover.

 

“Can’t help it.” David said simple and Ilya held still for a moment while he thought of what to say.

 

“It’s fine... Ok? Everything is fine. You’re safe now... This is what is supposed to happen after something like that.” Ilya shrugged and looked at David as he settled back onto his own pillows.

 

David didn’t say anything. Ilya couldn’t help it.

 

“What.... What was it before? Was I too rough?” Ilya spoke softly and looked at David until he met his eyes.

 

“No.” David blinked and flicked his eyes around Ilya’s face.

 

“I think... Just when... When I was face down... I couldn’t move and... I felt trapped but then I knew you were joking just... I wasn’t in control.” David answered with a shrug. Ilya nodded as he listened.

 

“So I won’t do that again.” Ilya said with a laugh. David laughed too but looked away.

 

“It’s not that... I dunno... It’s hard... I just... I felt like... If you wanted too you could... you could have fucked me and I wouldn’t have been able to stop you... Like... My first thought was, “ Ilya listened but he couldn’t help the look of dismay on his face, “Was that... Oh last time I was lucky, this time was it.” Ilya closed his eyes pained. “Not that I thought you would have just...” David tried to explain himself. “When I couldn’t see you... I just... It didn’t click that it was you... Ya know?” David looked to Ilya until he looked back.

 

“I... am... SO sorry. David. I am so so sorry.” Ilya shuffled closer, face drawn into a sad frown, and put an arm out to scoop behind David’s back, pulling him in. David smiled and went, rolling onto Ilya’s chest.

 

“Not your fault Ilya.” David sighed.

 

“It is though.” Ilya sounded pained and David bit his chest. “Ow!” Ilya pulled his head to the side and saw David smirk.

 

“Shut up.” David said through a chuckle.

 

“Make me!” Ilya challenged.

 

“My name Jeff.” David laughed and Ilya rolled his eyes.

 

“You got me there.” Ilya conceded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME KNOW HOW I WENT! 
> 
> It was hard to write this little break down. I think David deals with trauma and challenging situations very differently but there are cracks that show. 
> 
> PLEASE SUGGEST SOME LOVE SONGS! 
> 
> I have loved everything so far but I am taking 10 DAYS off and plan on writing like a mad man. I am going to see twenty one pilots and as much as I love them, they are not good for the falling in love scenes I need... SO good for the break downs though haha


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a short one today. 
> 
> It didn't fit in the last chapter and I don't think it fits in the next one very well so here you go!
> 
> Just some 'figuring stuff out' time.
> 
> Sorry. lol

David and Ilya had woken to an alarm. David had to roll off Ilya’s chest to turn it off. It was more the cooling drool puddle on Ilya’s chest that woke him though. David rolled back over and wiped the saliva down Ilya’s chest to clear the way for him to lay down again... despite the disgusted look and cringe of Ilya.

 

“Dude!” Ilya groaned and David smirked and swallowed.

 

“Shhh. Sleep.” David laughed.

 

“No Bro, what the fuck?” Ilya went to wipe the saliva but hesitated. David watched his hand move over his stomach. David reached up and pushed Ilya’s hand to make contact with the wet line. “Bro!” Ilya complained and made to move but didn’t. Instead he reached up and wiped his hand over David’s face.

 

“ILYA!” David screeched and pulled the covers over his head. Ilya laughed then and used the covers to dry his body.

 

“You’re gross dude.” Ilya complained while he dried himself. David shrugged. He was holding his bottom lip between his teeth and smirking. He was tired but Ilya was too entertaining for him to go back to sleep.

 

David sniffled and adjusted his head. David could feel Ilya’s hot skin under his cheek. It felt nice but he began to feel a little shame for how he freaked out last night.

 

David felt an urge to make up for it.

 

David adjusted his head again, down past Ilya’s ribs to his stomach. It was too far for it to be casual.

 

David lifted his hand to move to touch Ilya. Ilya tensed his abs under David’s head as he sat forward to grab David’s wrist.

 

Ilya didn’t want David to push anything. He didn’t want him to freak out again.

 

“David...” Ilya began. He held David’s write where it was raised over his body. David bent his neck to turn his face up to Ilya.

 

“Ilya... I swear to god. If you start walking on fucking egg shells around me...” David looked dead into Ilya’s eye with an air of mischief.

 

Ilya laughed at David and he tried to hit David in the head with his own hand.

 

“What? Huh? What are you gonna do?” Ilya challenged with a laugh. David pulled his hand away and bit his lip through a smirk.

 

David sat and straddled Ilya’s hips. He grabbed for Ilya’s wrists but Ilya moved and twisted out of the way, David held on with his thighs while Ilya twisted his body to avoid being restrained.

 

“No!. NO!” Ilya said firmly as he batted David’s hands away. David laughed with his tongue behind his teeth. Ilya had his knees up to try and get one up on David...

 

He didn’t try very hard...

 

He was... You know... Sitting on his lap after all.

 

David did get a hold of one of Ilya’s wrists and Ilya grabbed one of David’s.

 

“You won’t! You won’t!” Ilya laughed the challenge.

 

“Won’t what?” David laughed and Ilya screamed a laugh.

 

Ilya bucked his hips up twice and David grinned then pulled a fake sad face. “Noooo.” David pulled himself up on his knees. Ilya used the room to try and roll David to the side, their hands still grabbing each other. David sat back down hard to stop Ilya.

 

“Ok, well if you can’t be trusted.” David laughed when he sat. Ilya pushed his head back with another laugh.

 

He wasn’t struggling any more but David wasn’t giving up.

 

“Let me go.” Ilya laughed.

 

“No!” David bounced defiant, the attempt was to assert dominance but Ilya stopped laughing and stared at David. “ok.” David rolled his eyes and relaxed his hold on Ilya.

 

“No no no no!” Ilya went to pull his hands away, David gripped tighter on reflex. David looked to Ilya for where he was going with this. “No. Do it again.” Ilya asked and smiled. David rolled his eyes. Ilya groaned. “Just try.” Ilya shrugged and laughed. David bit his lip, swallowed his awkward feelings and checked himself. David noticed a distinct empty in his chest where the anxiety would have been.

 

“Fine.” David said smugly. He felt a little silly announcing it, but he held his back straight, tilted his hips forward and bounced a little. Ilya grunted. David laughed.

 

He did it again though and Ilya shut his eyes. David laughed at how it was affecting Ilya. Ilya pulled his hands gently but David didn’t let go.

 

“No.” David said and Ilya looked to him. David didn’t bounce but ground his ass back feeling just a brush of Ilya’s cock. David had a shiver roll over his spine and he sighed Ilya’s name in what sounded like relief. Like he had been waiting for it.

 

“Oh Fuck David, ok… Oh fuck.” Ilya said through a tight breath. Ilya slowly, gently pulled David’s arms apart until he let go. David looked at Ilya who pulled him down to his chest, wrapping his arms around David’s middle. David wrapped his arms around the top of Ilya’s head and held his body at a slight angle so he didn’t lay over Ilya’s face.

 

Ilya swivelled his hips under David, like he had when he was trying to push David off, but it was just gentle. Ilya wasn’t trying to get off now. He was just trying to create friction for David.

 

David gasped when the light friction stirred him enough to tilt his own hips to search for more.

Ilya held David’s back and moved with him in long, slow grinds, David’s cock heavy and hard on the top of his pelvis as they moved. Ilya pushed against him best he could and closed his eyes to feel David’s breath over his cheek.

 

Ilya was encouraging David to lead and waited until he took over the movements. David moaned ‘uh’s’ before biting his lip to hold it in. Ilya backed off slowly as David took over, thrusting down on his own volition. Ilya worried for a moment about last night.

 

But he was there. He was face to face with David... Maybe that was the way to do it. They just can’t... Can’t do bondage? Ilya’s Horney brain ruled that as the line as figured everything else was on the table still.

 

David’s hips sped up and his movements became more jolted. Ilya watched him as he sat up a little to rest on his hands, planted either side of Ilya’s head. David’s hair fell around his face and Ilya watched him in concentration. His mouth was red and eyes tinged wet. Ilya felt himself throb.

 

His cock was confused why there was this view, the movement and arousal but it wasn’t in anything. Ilya was trying to keep it calm but...

 

David had braced an arm on the bed head and his body was arching down, putting all his weight to the right spot. His mouth was slack and he licked over his dried lip with closed eyes. Ilya watched in a daze while David’s hair moved around his face while he ground back and forth obscenely on Ilya’s body. The morning sun was backlighting him and Ilya considered this an Instagram moment. He watched as his brow creased and he swallowed. Ilya’s chest felt heavy and it seemed to slow time.

 

David shuddered and Ilya slid his hands slowly down David’s sides.

 

David felt electricity at Ilya’s touch and moaned. He grabbed one of Ilya’s hands without looking, not stopping his movements and bought it to his chest. He wanted to be touched.

 

Ilya slid his hand under the fold of the hoodie collar, around the back of David’s neck, Ilya’s other hand entertained the side of David’s body. Ilya’s hand on David’s neck moved over his cheek.

 

Without opening his eyes, David turned his face into it and sighed again. Ilya pulled at his lip with his teeth, held his lungs empty and risked a move.

 

Ilya slid his thumb across David’s bottom lip. David huffed a breath over it. Ilya felt how warm it was and moaned softly. David opened his mouth further and Ilya wiped his thumb again, on the inside of David’s lip.

 

David was so far gone, his eyes looked to Ilya, only half lit. David pushed his tongue forward against the thumb Ilya shuddered and pressed his thumb against it, his own mouth hanging open. His thumb sat just hooked on David’s teeth. David was in no mind to be being consciously sexy, but the way his tongue played mindlessly with his finger tip made Ilya twitch and breath hitch.

 

David moaned quietly while Ilya pulled down on David’s teeth to open his jaw.

 

“Fu-uh-uhck.” Ilya moaned. His cock was almost numb but every time David’s tongue slipped against his thumb, it pulsed painfully.

 

Ilya had to shut his eyes when David’s lips closed around his finger to swallow back drool. Ilya felt ferral. He pulled on David’s jaw again, not hard, just enough, his other fingers feeling David’s neck as he tried to swallow again through a slacked jaw. David groaned a little as saliva pooled to the corner of his mouth. David felt it breech over the edge of his lip.

 

It wasn’t much, but Ilya bought his other hand to run his fingers through it. David’s knees pressed harder into Ilya’s side as he squirmed. Ilya ran his thumb over the back of David’s teeth and David whined high in the back of his throat.

 

Ilya pulled David’s face closer to his and put is other on the small of David’s back and slid his ring finger under the edge of David’s boxers. David squirmed again and Ilya held David close while he moved is two wet fingers under as well, Ilya slid his flat, light hand over the swell of David’s ass.

David groaned, eyes glassy, he flexed his back with a shaky breath that ran over Ilya’s face.

Ilya reached down to trace his fingers under the cheek near David’s thigh. David’s movements halted, suddenly more interested in this. Ilya thrust his hips up to encourage David to continue. He did. Slower now, with deeper breaths and widened eyes.

 

Ilya slid his fingers between David’s ass and dragged them up slowly. David huffed a heavy breath out and thrust back. With pressure against him to keep him moving, Ilya planted his thumb at the top of David’s ass and rubbed over his hole.

 

David moaned high in his throat and turned his head away from Ilya’s hand so he could lean forward for better access.

 

He didn’t know what he thought this would feel like, but right then, it was ridiculous to try and explain the feeling. David’s cock was wetting the front of his boxers with pre-cum and David dove his head into Ilya’s shoulder. His whole torso losing strength to hold itself up.

 

“Ilya...” David moaned breathily into the crook of his neck. David’s brow was sweating and he was no longer occupied solely by the need for friction on his cock. “Fuck me.” David moaned again, arms doing a poor job at keeping him braced.

 

Ilya bent his finger to catch the rim, just enough to change the sensation and David choked on his next breath. “Ilya!”

 

Ilya swallowed hard, he bucked his body to hitch David further away from his cock. It felt cruel but he was NOT going to jump into that half prepared.

 

“Ilya…” David moaned and whined in his throat, tucking his head tight into Ilya’s neck.

 

“I wanna fuck you so bad.” Ilya whispered but with the blood in David’s ears it felt like a scream as it vibrated in his head. “I want you like this, drooling and on the edge when I fuck you. I want you ready to cum when you sit on me.” Ilya spoke in a soft voice he didn’t know he had and revelled in the little hitches in David’s breath. He began moving his hips like before. Just slowly. Just for David.

 

“That’s so... That’s so.” David tried to speak and Ilya huffed a laugh.

 

“Crude?” Ilya finished for him. David nodded shortly with a hard exhale.

 

“Fucking right it is.” Ilya used the flat of his finger tip to push against David and just moved in small circles. David’s body wanted to grind back but as it did, he felt himself stretch out around Ilya’s finger. David wanted the friction on his cock, he wanted Ilya to move against him again, but he was stuck. One more push and he would be fingering David properly.

 

“Go on.” Ilya urged. David twisted his hips over Ilya, gaining friction side to side. Ilya smirked. He held firm on his rim. David was so close. He panted a whine in frustration. His toes flexed and knees shook from the effort to try and cum without the friction like before.

 

It wasn’t long before he gave into it.

 

“Uhhh” David panted high in his throat as he braced his hands back on the head board and pushed back, just enough for the middle finger to breech him. David couldn’t describe how it felt but with out the need for more friction, his body bucked back, forth and back again taking the finger deeper. With two hard jolts he screamed “FUCK!” and came.

 

And Ilya felt it.

 

He could feel the tighten and pull of David’s inner body over his finger, only barely in. Ilya felt the pool of cum, warm and spreading over him behind their clothes. David’s cries on each wave sent hot breath over Ilya’s neck. David’s thighs trembled as his body jerked in small movements while he rode out his orgasm on auto pilot.

 

Ilya made to pull his finger out and David almost screamed a moan through a bitten lip. Ilya pause then removed it slowly. David’s body twitched and he let out a heavy grunt.

 

David’s hips continued to pulse forward occasionally and Ilya couldn’t help stroking over his hole again. David’s back curled on instinct to push his ass out. Ilya felt how different it was. He was puffier there now and every light touch made his knees clench and groan.

 

Ilya wished… He WISHED he could see it.

 

Ilya guided David’s head to turn with his hand and kissed him. David’s face was slack and looked like he had just woken up for the second time.

 

Ilya touched David’s hole again while they kissed and David tensed and hitched his breath. Ilya smirked.

 

“Shut up.” David said, pulling back before kissing Ilya again. Ilya laughed a little into the kiss before moving his hand from David’s hole to his own cock.

 

Ilya grabbed himself and stroked slowly in time with the kiss.

 

David didn’t notice for a few moments until Ilya groaned.

 

David clued in and smirked into the kiss.

 

Ilya huffed and David scooted down a little on Ilya. Ilya held his dick at the base and bought the tip forward to David’s ass, using his hand to manoeuvre it around David’s hole. David pulled back quickly and Ilya smirked. David didn’t move off Ilya though so he slapped his dick against David making him rut forward in surprise. He could feel the ridges of David’s rim on his cock as he used his hips to lift up, the head catching on it.

 

“Ilya.” David sounded in full control of himself again and slightly worried.

 

“I’m not… I’m not gonna put it in.. I just… Just wanna feel it.” Ilya groaned and David held still. He watched Ilyas face as he started to jerk himself quickly, the tip of his cock tapping against David’s ass.

 

David smirked a little. Ilya had his eyes shut, close to cuming. David sat back somewhat right when Ilya was stroking against him. David bit his lip in surprise when the head pressed up onto him making him open but not breaching.

 

Ilya hitched his breath in quick succession. Ilya removed his hand from his cock like it burnt and held them up to show his innocence. David smirked at him and put more pressure down. Ilya’s eyes were wide as he watched with heavy breath.

 

Oh shit, it was happening, Ilya thought.

 

Ilya didn’t dare move.

 

David swallowed and adjusted his knees, enough weight on Ilya to stop him from moving from the position. David pause and Ilya wanted to speak.

 

David sensed that and began to sit down instead. Ilya grunted from his throat as he felt David stretch.

 

“ooo-ho-ho shit.” Ilya moved to hold David’s thighs. David concentrated. He was increasing his weight on Ilya’s cock and the pressure was building but not giving way.

 

“How does it feel?” David asked and Ilya had to close his eyes to breathe.

 

“David I swear, you want a Ferrari? I will get you a Ferrari, I will get you anything, just don’t do me like this. Oh god.”

 

David laughed.

 

“It… It doesn’t really… hurt.” David sounded un convinced. Ilya looked at him and panted.

 

“Huh?” Ilya asked stupidly.

 

David scrunched his face up. He breathed out.

 

“Hold on.” David said and sat up. Ilya panted. David was going to kill him.

 

David reached back and held Ilya’s cock to line it up again.

 

David lent forward more now, opening himself up. Ilya felt when the warmth of David came down on him again and groaned.

 

“There.” David said and sat back to put pressure on him again. Ilya tossed his head back, loose bits of hair spreading across the pillow when he felt the heat of David engulf his tip.

 

“ugh.” David grunted and adjusted again. He pushed a little more and Ilya dam near came when his head slid in dryly.

 

David froze, eyes wide.

 

“Uh oh.” David said with a shallow breath.

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Ilya asked and bit his lip… Any other day… Any other person and Ilya would have just fucked his cock into their hole. He was fucking tight, warm and just wet enough for it to not pull at the skin uncomfortably.

 

David however, felt a rush of terror before a throb rang through his body.

 

“Fuck!” David said and leant forward to pull off. Ilya had to bite his lip hard to stop the complaint that brewed there. Something was wrong and he can’t just be selfish.

 

David cringed as he pulled off Ilya. “FUCK!” David shouted. His voice cracked.

 

“You ok?” Ilya asked and watched David roll off him completely. David stood, and fixed his pants before reaching down the back. David flinched when he touched himself and pulled his hand up.

 

Ilya watched and saw David’s hand come back with blood on it.

 

“Fuuuuuck.” David said and Ilya choked.

 

“David!” Ilya panicked and rolled out of the bed and sat on the edge, steered David in front of him and pulled his pants down.

 

“Ilya!” David shouted then laughed.

 

“Let me see!” David was pulling away and Ilya held him only for a moment before remembering last night. His heart dropped again.

 

“It’s fine, I’m just gonna have a shower ok?” David said and turned to head to the bathroom. David took in the sight of Ilya sitting slack jawed and saddened on the bed.

 

“It’s ok, really… I knew it wouldn’t have worked.” David shrugged with a laugh and Ilya shook his head while staring at the wall.

 

“How do I fuck up two days in a row with the same thing?” Ilya asked rhetorically.

 

David rolled his eyes and took Ilya’s arm by the elbow.

 

“Come on.” David said reassuringly, gently pulling on Ilya until he looked. Ilya looked to David’s hands then to his face. “Come on.” David repeated, more assertive this time.

 

“What?” Ilya asked confused,

 

“get off your ass and come shower with me.” If Ilya was a dog, his ears would have perked up.

 

“ _with_ you?” Ilya clarified and David smiled wide and laughed through a nod.

 

“Yeah.” David said and Ilya stood, following David slowly as he pulled on his arm.

 

“You promise you aren’t going to try and tear your ass hole open again?” Ilya asked with a disappointed look.

 

“Hey. I told you, I don’t make promises I can’t keep.” David laughed and Ilya rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT! 
> 
> We have some more Todd drama coming up, some group chats, coming out to family and the Chicago friends joining in!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, it was 3 different chapters, but I made it one... I am on Holidays now but getting to this is a lot harder than I thought it would be while I'm not working!
> 
> I know I wont be able to for at least three days so I wanted to get this up ASAP. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the gramatic errors, I will edit it when I have a chance and up load it again in better a better condition!
> 
> Again, Thank you for staying with me, Hope you enjoy it, Let me know how it was!

“You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?” Dima complained groggily over the phone. Ilya sat at the kitchen island sipping a coffee while he smirked with the phone to his ear.

 

“I just don’t get why it’s such a big deal? Like, go home, get the cars, bring the boys? Like,” Ilya waved his arms questioningly even though Dima couldn’t see, “What’s hard? I’m not asking you to pay for anything. And it’s not like you’re busy.” Ilya held back a laugh at his last comment. He knew Dima worked semi hard to get by in life but it was the shtick.

 

“Well can I drive the Mercedes?” Dima asked and almost sounded hopeful.

 

“No.” Ilya said with a smile.

 

“Why?” Dima complained,

 

“I dunno. Just cause you want to.” Ilya laughed

 

“You’re a piece of shit, you know that?” Dima shook his head and Ilya laughed loud.

 

“What if Alex won’t come? They hardly know me! Who is gonna do a road trip with me?” Dima complained though both he and Ilya knew he would do exactly what he was asked to because it was a free trip and lord knew he needed Ilya to be on his side.

 

“You get the Mercedes, take Alex, Mike and John, and Reggie will be there to get the Jag.”

 

“Why do you need both cars though? Like, why do you even need a car? Why aren’t you coming back?” Dima just sounded confused and Ilya felt no empathy.

 

“Look, It will make sense when you get here ok? Get the boys”

 

“No.”

 

“Dima.”

 

“Fine!”

 

Ilya hung up then and sipped his coffee some more. David was out with Jason filming at the Antonyans. He was invited but declined. He had plans anyway.

 

Already this morning he had organised the boys back home to come out. Dima was actually on his way to the airport when Ilya called and got him to turn around.

 

He also didn’t want to assume anything with David, this was a show of his commitment here, but to save face, he also hired a garage near by to store the cars in. He could just uber there and maybe... One day... Just leave them here.

 

It was thought through, he swore it, just... Not very well.

 

Ilya thought, if David could see he was ready to leave Vernon Hills for him... Maybe... Maybe they could make it more... Official?

 

His mind had been made up when David experimented with him that morning. It was exhilarating...

 

Ilya still didn’t think he was gay, But anything David wanted to do, he wanted too... He was taken with him that was for sure.

 

Ilya had called his father this morning too. He didn’t tell him what was going on, just extended his holiday and mentioned David... Just in case he would ask.

 

He didn’t... So Ilya didn’t tell.

 

Ilya tapped his phone on the bench and thought about what his day would look like... He wouldn’t need to pick Dima up so now his was free.

 

Was there someone he could hang out with?

 

Was there something David needed done that he could help with?

 

Ilya looked around. Natalie did keep the place nice... Maybe the apartment needed some tending too... A catch up with Dom might be ni--- No... It won’t be nice but... Fun?

 

Perhaps he could just stay in and do some work...

 

Ilya looked at his email on his phone. There were currently 104 un read messages and Ilya exited the app.

 

Dom it was.

 

With in half an hour, Ilya was washed, dressed and in the Uber on his way to Dom’s. He texted David on his way there.

 

*** Chat ***

 

Ilya: Hey, On my way to catch up with Dom. Where are you at?

David: Why?

David: lol

Ilya: Bored.

David: Gone to in and out with Jonah and Suzie. Want us to meet you there?

Ilya: If you want. Nothing exciting is planned.

David: It never is.

Ilya: You scare me

David: Love you too x

 

***

 

Ilya stared at the screen wide eyed until it left his focus.

 

*** Chat ***

Ilya: Do you mean that?

David: ...

Ilya: What does that mean?

David: Chief just called.

Ilya: Don’t even fucking finish that...

David: This ain’t it.

David: hahahaha

***

 

Ilya sighed and shut his phone off. He had to make it weird.

 

Did he apologise now? Did he say it was a joke? Should he call off moving the cars? Should HE tell David he loved HIM?

 

Ilya knew, logically, it was a figure of speech but... He really was taken with him.

 

Ilya started as his phone buzzed again.

 

*** Chat ***

 

David: You know what I meant, right?

David: Like... Wait, am I just making it worse?

David: Hold up, was it bad?

David: Sorry.

David: Ilya??

Ilya: So fucking needy.

David: Ass hole.

Ilya: I love you too xxooxxoo

 

***

Ilya smirked and put his phone down.

 

At least they were both crazy as shit.

 

Ilya arrived at the apartment not too long after he finished with David. Ilya made his way up by memory, only stopping at the wrong floor once.

 

Ilya knocked and heard some stumbling. The slow sound got closer and it felt like Dom was shuffling at snail pace.

 

“Ilya?” Dom asked from behind the door, obviously having just looked through the peep hole.

 

“Yeah, let me in.” Ilya called and heard Dom open the door.

 

“It’s unlocked dude.” Dom said as he opened it. Ilya frowned.

 

“Why is it unlocked?” Dom shrugged and headed back to the lounge room, Ilya followed and closed and locked the door.

 

“Want some weed?” Dom asked over his shoulder with a smirk.

 

Ilya paused and sighed. “No Dom. I don’t want any weed.”

 

 

Dom shrugged.

 

Ilya sat and looked around. It was un usual for Dom to be here alone but it looked that way.

 

“Where is everyone?” Ilya said and Dom shrugged.

 

“I dunno man, I don’t keep tabs on ‘em.” Dom lent forward and began to roll a joint. Ilya watched him and shook his head.

 

“So what brings you here man?” Dome asked as he packed the paper.

 

“Just bored.” Ilya folded his arms as he sat and watched Dom.

 

“David dump you already?” Dom smirked to him, he started to form a roll between his fingers.

 

“No. Just out filming. I feel like a house wife with nothing to do.” Dom nodded and licked the paper to finish the joint.

 

“I hear you bro.” Dom nodded and inspected his work.

 

Ilya laughed at him.

 

“And you thought you were the gay one.” Ilya said softly. Dom didn’t have his do-rag on or glasses which was a relief. Dom snickered at Ilya.

 

“Yeah, but that’s just for the bit.” Dom put the joint between his lips and lit it.

 

“No...” Ilya thought... Dom had no way of really knowing. “We are for real.” Ilya shrugged. And Dom looked to him with a creased brow as he drew in a lung full.

 

“No shit?” Dom said through a held breath. He let the smoke out long and slow. Ilya nodded to him. Dom frowned. “Dead ass?” Dom asked as he looked at his joint.

 

“Yeah Dom, Dead ass.” Ilya shook his head.

 

“Nah bro, you’re fuckin with me.” Dom took another drag. Ilya rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“You fuck?” Dom asked with a shit eating grin.

 

“No... Kind o—No.” Ilya settled on his answer. Dom looked confused.

 

“Wait, you for real?” Dom asked... Again.

 

“Yes Dom. Can we move on?” Dom put the joint down, stubbing it out, he turned in his seat to face Ilya.

 

“Wait, so what do you mean you haven’t fucked? Is this some uh... Like some Mormon shit?” Dom sounded just as stupid as ever.

 

“No,” Ilya rolled his eyes. He sighed. There was no reason to not be honest with Dom. “We just haven’t got there I suppose.” Ilya shrugged and rested his hands on his head.

 

“Well what do you mean kind of? Just like blow jobs and shit?”

 

“No... I mean... This morning we...” Ilya stoped and stared at Dom, Was he really gonna tell this guy. “David tried to sit on my dick.”

 

Dom’s eyes widened and he smirked.

 

“Wow, ok, So David is the gay one.” Dom nodded with his thumb on his lip in thought.

 

“No dude, we aren’t gay.” Ilya said and Dom laughed. “What I mean is...” Ilya sighed, “We don’t like other... Guys. Just each other... It’s the only time I have ever thought of it.”

 

“Bro, Dave sitting’ on ya dick means he’s thought about it.” Dom nodded with confidence.

 

“No, why would it mean that?” Ilya sounded defensive.

 

Dom relit his joint and puffed it to life.

 

“Cause bro,” He took a drag, “I know I did.” Ilya closed his eyes and screwed his face up.

 

“Dude.”

 

“Hey! I’m just bein’ honest!” Dom defended.

 

“Yeah I get it... But shit...David is different to you dude.”

 

“Yeah, no shit... But that ain’t something you do out of the blue bro.” Dom shrugged.

 

Ilya thought for a moment before he sighed... Ok he was talking about this with Dom.

 

“So you’re the bottom?” Ilya asked and Dom smiled and nodded as he breathed out some more smoke.

 

“Both.” Dom answered smoothly with a smile.

 

Ilya looked into the distance... He didn’t want to do this.... He didn’t... But Dom had some answers here.

 

“Ok...” Ilya thought with out looking at Dom. And as if the weed made him smarter, Dom cut him off.

 

“How do you fuck a dude for the first time?” Dom smiled. Ilya tilted his head back to look at the roof.

 

“Yeah...” Ilya said softly.

 

“Knew it! Dude, you have come to the right place, let me tell you, I knew when you said you guys had tried it that you had no idea, ok. Let me get some shit.”

 

Dom got up excitedly and ran with his arms bent and tucked up like a child.

 

What a weird dude.

 

Ilya bounced a leg uncomfortably as he heard Dom run around the apartment, into the bathroom, washing something, then behind him to the kitchen where he was pulling stuff out of the dishwasher?

 

Ilya looked disgusted and held his head in his hand.

 

Dom sat back down with a clap then rubbed his hands together. Ilya braved a look to see what Dom had with him. Ilya cringed.

 

Dom smiled and chuckled.

 

“Ok dude, we have, first and foremost,” Dom drummed on the table and Ilya looked at the items. “Cock ring!”

 

“Ok I’m done.” Ilya said and went to stand.

 

“No bro! Ok, we won’t go through all that.” Ilya looked to Dom disturbed. He sighed and sat back down with a heavy sense of regret.

 

“Just tell me how to...”

 

“To get it in?” Ilya took a breath to tell him off, “Sure.” Dom finished with a shrug.

 

Ilya rolled his eyes and shook his head. He folded his arms again.

 

“So first thing you wanna do, is start him off with a little kissing,” Dom began to mime his explanation, “A little booty grabbing,”

 

Ilya shook his head. “Dom.” He sounded a warning.

 

“Ok, so you got that shit down.” Dom continued and Ilya rolled his eyes. “Next you gonna wanna get some lube.” Ilya huffed but watched.

 

Dom picked up a bottle and inspected it.

 

“This here, this is wet stuff, it’s the gold.” Dom read the bottle, “This is the shit bro, it gives you a glide that makes that shit just,” Dom popped his lips and moved his hips with a smirk, “pop right in there.”

 

Ilya rubbed over his eyes with a hand. Dom didn’t stop.

 

“Ok, so you need to get that shit wet right?” Ilya looked over his hand with tired eyes. Dom was waiting for an answer. Ilya groaned a ‘mhm’ incredulously. “So you just take some of this shit, put it all on your fingers and just,” Dom demonstrated grossly, “Rub it all on his boy hole.”

 

“dom.” Ilya warned again and shook his head with a glare.

 

“You gotta know this shit.”

 

“You bouta know my fist.”

 

“No, don’t move that quickly with it.” Dom said seriously, not hearing the threat.

 

“But next,” Dom clapped his hands to move along.

 

“Dom,” Ilya began but couldn’t finish as Dom spoke up, holding a small black plug. “uhhh,”

 

“You know what to do with this?”

 

Ilya rolled his eyes and stood. “I’m going.”

 

“Hey dude, It’s not just about getting in there, you gotta make it feel good too.” Dom defended.

 

“I get it dude, but I just can’t take this advice from you.” Ilya actually sounded apologetic.

 

“Who you gonna ask if it’s not me?”

 

Ilya shrugged, “I don’t know, but... you know. Just not you.”

 

“Bro, anyone else will try and lead you wrong, I got you.”

 

Ilya adjusted his stance with his hands to his hips.

 

There was a click from the door.

 

“Hey Dom.” David called then a soft lisped, “Hey” Followed him. Ilya looked to Dom with wide eyes.

 

“Hide it!” Ilya said in a harsh whisper and Dom furrowed his brow and shook his head to whisper back.

 

“Where?”

 

“I don’t care! Shove them in your ass!”

 

“Shove what in who’s ass--- Oh.” David asked but saw what was on the table in front of them.

 

“Oh that?” Dom said with a shrug. “I’ve just been keepin’ them out here now.” Dom nodded as he talked as if it made him more believable.

 

“Yeah, ok dom...” David looked suspicious at Ilya who was holding his breath. “Hey...”

 

“Yeah, hi!” Ilya said too fast and too loud. Jonah walked around the corner as well, bag of chips in hand and the paintball gun.

 

“Oh dude, what the fuck?” Jonah said as he froze. “I thought David was with Ilya?” David looked to Jonah confused, who told him?

 

“Dude, we were just talking.”

 

“Yeah sure Dom, Everything David Does you have to copy.” Jonah rolled his eyes. David looked to Ilya and smirked.

 

Ilya didn’t know what he should do. Should he kiss David hello? Would that be weird? Did David want him too?

 

And awkward beat past of Ilya and David looking at each other.

 

Jonah squinted and shifted his eyes between the two of them.

 

“Why do I feel like you guys are about to kiss?” Jonah accused through his lisp.

 

Ilya swung his arm out to smack Jonah in the balls swiftly.

 

“Ass hole.” Jonah screamed.

 

Ilya looked back to David who had his fluffy hair sticking out from under his cap making him look extra cute.

 

They would have to talk about how to do this later.

 

Neither noticed Dom text Trisha.

 

David ignored the toys on the table for the most part while he and Jonah filmed on the couch. It was when David sat on the coffee table next to them and put his camera down that he turned to Ilya and Dom and asked, “So who was using these?” David pointed with a finger in their direction.

 

Ilya shut his eyes with a smile. Because Dom did have over an hour to put them away but he didn’t. Now Trisha, two random girls, Jason, Seth, Jonah and Suzie where all there and planning a night out while Ilya sat with a pile of sex toys in front of him.

 

“No one was using them David, I swear.” David nodded as if to accept this answer and moved to pick one up before giving pause.

 

“Are they clean?” David asked Ilya who shrugged and looked to Dom who was trying to hit on one of Trisha’s friends.

 

“The black one just came out of the box, the big one was in the dishwasher and the cock rings have only been worn by me.”

 

“So no... No they aren’t.” David said with a smirk a little disturbed.

 

“No, the black one is!” Dom defended.

 

“This one?” David asked while picking it up.

 

“Yeah, you can have that if you want, get a little practice in.” Dom snickered and winked creepily at David. Dom’s face fell to neutral when he looked past David to Ilya’s very unimpressed face.

 

“Thanks Dom.” David said though, which surprised them all and he picked it up.

 

“See? It is clean. And I mean you technically paid for it so it’s fine.” Ilya looked concerned at it. It wasn’t big, and it did look brand new but it was still concerning.

 

“oh my goooood. Are you gay?” The girl that Dom was not currently hanging off groaned out.

 

“Yeah.” David said simply, fiddling with his camera. It made Ilya, Jason and Trish snicker. Not that he just told her he was gay, but because he didn’t care enough about her to answer properly.

 

“What happened to Liza?” The girl asked, Her voice sounded like an annoying new York cartoon.

 

David closed his eyes, took a breath and played it cool. “She didn’t have dick.” He answer simply with out an ounce of care.

 

“Oh my god, that’s so sad.” The girl said, and now David was feeling like he was being judged.

 

“I know, I hate it when people don’t have dicks.” David feigned disappointment, put his camera down and faced the girls now.

 

“No! I Meant Liza!” The girl said like she had never heard sarcasm before.

 

“So did I.” David shrugged confused.

 

“No, UH, Like, why? Like who could be better than Liza? Literally, no one would be better than her.”

 

Ilya coughed loudly.

 

The girl looked over at him with a disgusted look.

 

“Him?” She asked before throwing her hand up dismissively with an eye roll.

 

Ilya laughed and David had to look at him to hide a snicker.

 

“Listen Bitch.” David laughed. “This guys is a fucking millionaire,” David leant in to speak to them as if they where dumb. “He owns two cars worth $100, 000 each, he lives in a gated community in Chicago, he owns 2 air b’n’b’s and dates me. The fuck have you got going for you other than HPV?”

 

Suzie, Jonah, Jason, Trisha, Dom, The other girl and Ilya all ‘Oooohed’ and David smirked.

 

“If he’s the whole dam package, why you tryin’ to hit Dom up for fuck toys?’ The girl said aggressively, and David could see where this argument was going, he knew he should have shut the shit down and not responded. But... Then again...

 

“Cause he’s too big and I need something to hold me open.”

 

“David!” Trisha laughed and Jason recoiled.

 

Seth just laughed and nodded slowly while smoking. Dom clapped and laughed.

 

David looked to Ilya with a wide smirk and saw him flush so deeply red it looked like he was holding his breath. David laughed at him. Ilya closed his eyes and shook his head.

 

“What?” David asked innocently. “It’s not a lie.”

 

Ilya looked up, shaking his head.

 

“Yeah but we didn’t have like...” Ilya tried to speak but had to stall. This was horrible.

 

“I told you, you gotta work him up to it, you didn’t want to listen! We didn’t even get to discuss fingering!”

 

“Dom!” Ilya whined and David laughed, looking between them.

 

“When did this happen?”

 

“Before you came.” Dom said. Ilya wished it would just stop.

 

“David, why didn’t you come to me for advice?” Trisha asked offended a little.

 

David laughed and shrugged. “I didn’t know it was,” David looked to Ilya, “Something we were doing?” he shrugged with a questioning smirk, Ilya couldn’t meet David’s eyes

 

“No, it’s not.” Ilya’s voice cracked.

 

“ok... Well there you go.” David said back to the girl.

 

“Plus, one of us is going to get fucked tonight,” David lifted the plug as a signal to her, “And it’s not you!” David laughed, referring to Seth who had fallen asleep in the couch.

 

“Ok, let’s go.” Ilya shook his head with a laugh as he stood. David smirked at him with a nod and stood too, but not before shooting a ‘Told ya so’ look to the girl.

 

David picked up his camera and Ilya waited for him to lead the way first. David walked out confidently and Ilya followed.

 

The elevator ride was silent. It was filled with swapping glances and snickers.

 

It felt as though it had been so long since they had seen each other and Ilya was giddy and had to hold the bar behind him to stop himself from grabbing David now they were alone. The music in the elevator played gently. It was ‘WILD’ from Troye Sivan. In his effort to focus on anything but David, he listened and heard ‘Kissing up on fences and up on wall, on the way home’ and he had to take a breath but a chuckle from David let him know he heard it to.

 

David crossed an arm to hold his elbow shyly. He laughed and Ilya looked to him.

 

“Are we gonna be those people?” David asked through a laugh..

 

“I dunno... Do you want to be those people?” Ilya laughed and David shrugged. He twisted left and right while biting his lip.

 

“Never have been.” David smirked and looked around the elevator.

 

It dinged for the garage. David looked at Ilya. Ilya smiled like an idiot and pressed the button for the roof and held the button to close the door. David set his camera on the floor and when Ilya turned, David was there. His hands on him and pulling him into a kiss. Ilya met him half way and used just enough force with his hands on David’s ribs to get him to the back wall. Ilya touched him while they kissed. David smiled through the movements. He ran his fingers into Ilya’s hair.

 

David was lent by his shoulders on the wall. The ride back up seemed to pass in no time. Ilya pulled back just to git the garage button and went back to David. They kissed all the way back down.

 

The way they moved spoke of a deeper connection and a practice they hadn’t really had. The door dinged for the garage again and Ilya pulled away. He lead David out and spotted the car. Ilya turned to David to take the keys. He opened the back door, and let David in first. David sat and pulled Ilya over him self so Ilya sat on his lap. The door stayed open for the space needed for Ilya’s legs.

 

“Heavy?” Ilya asked as he adjusted his weight and took hold of the head rest behind David.

 

“No... Thick thighs remember?” David laughed.

 

“Mmm, Comfy.” Ilya laughed as he came back in for another kiss. David held onto Ilya’s thighs over his.

 

Ilya held the head rest and kissed lazily. He didn’t want things to get more intense here. If David was down, he wanted to at least get them home.

 

Should they go on a date?

 

Would that be a little forced at this point?

 

If that was where it was going... Did Ilya need to bottom first? What is the protocol here?

 

They needed supplies. This morning David hurt himself and he didn’t want to do that again.

 

Maybe he did enjoy it though... Something was driving this.

 

At the risk of sounding like a pussy, Ilya needed to talk to David.

 

Ilya pulled away and looked down to David. David flexed his hips up and groaned. Ilya could see he was hard. David kept lifting off the seat and Ilya was imagining what this would be like if David was fucking him. It was hard to imagine it feeling as the girls make it seem in porn. But David would look sexy as hell.

 

Ilya moved his hips to sit higher on David. David whimpered at the pressure and backed off. Ilya smirked.

 

“We gotta get home.” Ilya whispered. David had closed his eyes and tilted his head back with a groan.

 

“No... No.” David groaned.

 

Ilya smirked, “David, we don’t have anything. Like... Anything.” Ilya tried to communicate the lack of necessary supplies. David shook his head again.

 

“I do.”

 

“How?”

 

“Spoke to Trisha today.”

 

“I thought you went to Jonah’s house?” Ilya laughed. David looked to Ilya with glassy eyes.

 

“I did.” David was squirming on the seat and Ilya wanted to help him but he didn’t really know what was happening.

 

“So?” Ilya asked and David grunted and pushed Ilya off him and onto the floor.

 

“Fuck. I made...” David pulled his legs on the chair. He reached between them and palmed below his balls. “I made a mistake.”

 

Ilya was stunned. He looked between David’s hand and his face, unsure of what was happening in front of him.

 

“Are you in pain?” Ilya asked quietly and concerned.

 

David groaned and said “Technically, no.”

 

“What is happening?” Ilya asked and David pushed his hips further forward and pushed at himself with his hand. Ilya could tell there was something there now.

 

“It was just like a tickle at first, then it was like an itch I couldn’t scratch, now it’s like... Like... Something worse than that.” David bit his lip and jutted his hips around.

 

“What did you do?” Ilya was concerned.

 

“Trisha gave me a toy.” David said simply with a breathy laugh.

 

“What... What kind of toy?” Ilya shook his head.

 

“A kind of... A plug? I think.”

 

Ilya shook his head again with a smirk.

 

“And you have it in?” He asked, David nodded.

 

“And it hurts now?” Ilya pieced it together.

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“No, not hurts.” David said and went to un button his pants.

 

“Feels good?” Ilya asked and watched him move.

 

“I think.” David laughed. He groaned. And tried to smile again.

 

Ilya and David locked eyes for a moment.

 

“Let me see.”

 

David groaned again.

 

Ilya reached forward and took hold of David’s pants to pull over his ass. Ilya saw right away there was a black circle against David’s hole and despite himself, Ilya had to take in the sight.

 

“Fuck.” He breathed and David blushed.

 

“Ok, stop now.” David said and tried to pull his pants back up. Ilya held onto the waist band at his knees.

 

David looked to him concerned.

 

“David... I don’t...” Ilya took a breath to calm himself. He had lost any blood he had in the rest of his body and his cock was ready to go. “I don’t want to push anything.”

 

David relaxed a little and took a shaky breath.

 

“But... Can I at least. I dunno...” Ilya licked his lips and swallowed, “I can take it out for you at least?”

 

David didn’t know how to answer. Ilya doesn’t know why, But his hand was reaching for the plug before David could say anything.

 

Ilya let his fingertips ghost the skin around his hole. He tracked them down to the edge of the toy and ran over the protruding silicone. David tensed and Ilya saw the muscles work. He bit his lip.

 

“David?” He asked quietly with out looking up.

 

“Do it.” David murmured and Ilya gripped the end. He twisted a little to the right and pulled gently. The smaller stem of the plug came and pulled the muscle open a little as the bulbous top provided resistance. It looked wet and Ilya could feel the warmth.

 

David had obviously used some sort of warming lube in a mass amount.

 

Ilya pushed it back in and David strained his voice in a moan.

 

“Ilya.” David grabbed for his arm and Ilya took his hand in his own free one and held it on the fabric between his legs to keep it out if the way. Ilya pulled again and pushed back in. David’s body twitched and he bared down.

 

“David.” Ilya said, just to check on him. David’s breathing rate sped up and he groaned.

 

Ilya pulled harder and David whimpered. Ilya pushed back in and David huff out a breath. Ilya pulled with more force than before, but just enough that the muscle now gave way and the large end came out.

 

“Ilya!” David called out and grunted in the back of his throat.

 

Ilya continued to pull it out and saw David close around the toy as it thinned out. Ilya almost had it out when he pause.

 

He pushed it back.

 

David began to open again and Ilya felt him tense. He pulled it back.

 

“Relax.” Ilya said and David grunted flexed his hips like he was trying to remember how to. Ilya pushed it back in to half way and twisted to pull it out. David moaned and forced himself to open.

 

Ilya took the chance and pushed in a little further, David groaned and stressed his body to be open again. Ilya pulled all the way out, he saw how wet the toy was with lube and bit his lip, slowly sliding it back in, just so the wide bottom opened David as far as it could without sipping it inside. David moaned high and his abdomen tensed as he squirmed.

 

Ilya slid it out and repeated this a few times. David was reactive less and less to the stretch. His breath would hitch on insertion and he would sigh as it slid out. David began to become more quiet and breathing evened out. The only sound that came from him as Ilya’s movements smoothed to a continuous in and out motion was little ‘uh’s that were hard to hear but definitely a sign of pleasure.

 

Once David balanced out, Ilya removed the toy, dropped it and put his hands either side of David’s hips. David bucked down to chase the feeling that wasn’t coming back.

 

“Ilya.” David complained and Ilya smirked.

 

“I’m gonna do it.” Ilya said and David looked at him cross.

 

“Do what?” He was confused.

 

Ilya took a deep breath and blew it out while he thought. Ilya sat back, he bought one hand to his mouth and bought spit to the tip of his tongue to lather it on his fingers. David caught on and looked un sure.

 

“Tell me if it’s bad ok?” Ilya said with a shrug as if that should have been obvious.

 

David slid his pants off the rest of the way, he tossed them to the front of the car and adjusted back. Ilya braced himself with one hand on the back of David’s raised thigh and steadied himself.

 

“Ok.” Ilya said as he bought his fingers down, he thought about the size of the plug and moved so it was just one. Ilya caught his finger on the rim and slid it in slowly. There was not much resistance as the bottom of the plug was larger than a finger but not as big as two. Ilya thought of the shape and how it curved upwards and remembered that that was how women liked it too. He slid his finger out then in and out before bending it and going in for another angle.

 

He found what he wanted when David’s groaned loudly again and covered his face. Ilya stayed there, just gently and slowly stroking over the spot. David’s cock filled fully as he continued to stroke and stroke and stroke. David was losing his breath and his hips were opening for Ilya.

 

Ilya pulled his finger out and slid in his middle one for extra reach instead. Ilya could now fuck his finger in and out a little with enough reach to hold pressure on his prostate while he did. David groaned as his body twitched for more.

 

Ilya pulled his hand up but kept the pressure the same. Stretching David like this while he massaged his prostate made it so much easier. It was like opening up a silicone tube rather than flesh.

 

David moaned at the pull and Ilya repeated his motions.

 

Ilya managed another finger in without pulling away from his spot. David went to clench around the finger, anticipating just the one still but had to groan as he was held open by two.

 

“Fuck.” David panted and Ilya twisted his fingers to get both pressing up now. David felt like he was going to burst. The pressure Ilya was pushing up towards his stomach made his whole torso twitch and work to get the feeling to build.

 

Ilya quickly spat so it ran down to David’s hole and smoothed it around with his other hand.

 

They really needed some lube.

 

Ilya took a breath and held it as he pulled his fingers back. David groaned and Ilya twisted them back in. He could feel how wet it was inside and the ring around his fingers was loosening. Ilya fucked them back and forth a few times. David held tight to the edge of the seat and caught the motions before counteracting them with shaky huff of breath. He met Ilya’s fingers in the middle and bounced his ass on them.

 

“Fuck!” David moaned when Ilya crooked his fingers again so they would hit his prostate. David wanted them back in deep and to just stay there like the plug was but he also knew how infuriating that was when he couldn’t cum from just them.

 

David lifted the top of his body up and pushed and pulled himself with the movements by his arms.

 

Ilya looked to David, breathing heavily and eyes closed. Ilya hooked an arm under his leg and wrapped it around his waist, pushing forward to fold David in half. He fucked his fingers with more purpose but felt himself throb. This was the purest form of torture, because in the back of his mind he had no confidence David would want to take it further.

 

Ilya’s loose hair began to fall in his eyes, but did have a spare hand to fix it.

 

David was fucking himself on his fingers as he fucked him and the wetness from inside began to come out. It almost felt like a girl he was fingering and that made his cock throb.

 

“Fuck David, how are you so fucking wet, look at you, your fuckin’ dripping.” David didn’t stop, but hooked one arm around Ilya’s neck and held tight to keep his hips moving.

 

“I used...” He stopped to pant, “Lube.” He was panting again from the effort, “SO much... lube.” David bit his lip and Ilya had to thrust against the seat for friction.

 

David had, at some point today, spoken to Trisha about getting fucked, found a toy and some lube, filled himself with it and held it in until Ilya found him.

 

Maybe... Just maybe... David did want to take it further.

 

Ilya rested his head on the inside of David’s knee.

 

“David?” Ilya asked shyly and with a faux innocence.

 

David didn’t answer while he focused on moving.

 

“David?” Ilya sang songed and David cracked his eyes open to glare at him.

 

“What?” David grunted out. He was trying hard not to be a loud needy bitch, it was hard and it made this all so much more difficult for him.

 

Ilya bit his lip. He almost felt cocky as he realised David wanted this... Perhaps even more than him.

 

Ilya burried his fingers and smirked at David who tossed his head back again and grunted louder ‘uh’s’ while he rocked.

 

“You wanna...?” Ilya asked and David kicked him back forcefully, Ilya’s hand came out and as he reached behind himself to brace himself as he hit the back of the seat. David reached forward and pulled Ilya over himself. Ilya braced with his hands on the side of David’s hips and David went for his belt.

 

“Is that a yes?” Ilya asked dumbly while David ripped the leather out of the buckle and popped the button. “Oh fuck.” Ilya moaned when David yanked at his pants. Ilya heard his voice echo out of the car. David looked to Ilya as he heard it too. Ilya lent over and hit the button to close the door. He reached back and turned the car on. He hit the play button for music to mask their sounds.

 

Every you and Every me played.

  
Ilya came back to David. He free his cock and grabbed the other’s thighs.

 

Ilya pulled David to him. He didn’t have finesse with it. He grabbed his cock, the cool of his hand eased the hot flush he had down there. He felt how warm it was in contract to his hand and imagined getting in David.

 

David scooted down more so his ass hung over the edge.

 

“Ilya, do it before I change my mind!” David shouted at him. Ilya wanted to stop and lecture him about being sure.

 

He didn’t get that chance.

 

David braced his feet on the drivers seat behind Ilya and lifted himself, He angled his hips so Ilya’s cock lined up right. Ilya put a hand on his hip to slow it down but David grunted.

 

“help.” Ilya bit his lip and grabbed his cock. He didn’t have time to think this through now. Last time David was in charge of this, he busted himself.

 

Ilya grabbed tighter on David’s hip to stop him, but felt bad when he flinched. Ilya was stuck between a rock and a hard place now.

 

Ilya angled his cock right and put pressure forward to slide in. The way was much easier now, but his cock was still dry. He worried for a moment before he felt the wetness of David as he opened up. The head of his dick slid in with a notable pop. David groaned and braced himself.

 

Ilya adjusted, he lowered his hips and pushed with little force, amazed how his cock just slipped in. The stretch of David around him was still remarkably wider than before. Ilya wanted it to slow down. He sat back some more. David was panting hard and his legs shook. Ilya couldn’t tell if it was a good thing or not.

 

David grunted with frustration and slid down off the seat when Ilya didn’t come up. “fuck!” He groaned gripping the cushioning behind him hard. He felt numb from the waist down and no longer had control of his legs. “Ilya!” David moaned despite his conscious effort to no be that ‘loud needy bitch’.

 

Ilya knew it was too soon and too rough, but as he bit his lip, he pounded up twice, stalled, stunned at his movements, and did it again, it was so tight and hot his body was switching to auto piolet to try and get off.

 

“David....David.” Ilya choked out on each thrust. David strained at the stretch of it, his face flushing a deep red through the pain. David’s eyes glazed over and his body had a hard time reconciling the pain with the pleasure, with how much he wanted this and how his body was at it’s limits.

 

Ilya’s lip twitched with the effort not to just fuck him, but it did take a moment before he realised he was moving in and out of David in small, slow strokes. Ilya squeezed his eyes shut with every intention of stopping but it didn’t work and he just stalled, the stutter was enough to pull his attention back to David who ‘Uh’ed at every. Single. Movement. To the point where Ilya had to consider if he did just fuck David properly, would it compel him to just scream? It was as if he could not physically close his mouth.

 

Ilya lowered his head with a shudder and groan to David’s chest. David panted deep and heavy, his own head back, mouth open and eyes shut tight. Ilya held his hands on David’s waist above his hips. He was holding David against the chair, stopping him from moving on his own. Ilya was un sure why, though he was slightly worried that David would take over, ride him like a pro and he would nut in 20 seconds flat.

 

Though it was not the best place to be fucking for the first time, Ilya wanted it to be a little better than that.

 

Ilya gained some sense back as his hips slowed to a stop, his cock half inside David. David groaned louder now, desperate and strained when the movement stopped. And Ilya was kind of right, The first thing David tried was dropping his body weight that he held with his legs to get him in deeper. Ilya looked to David who cried out in frustration when it didn’t work and remained pinned by Ilya. Ilya looked between them and felt David tighten around him just a little. His body seemed to squeeze and pull at him and Ilya’s cock was jumping at the feeling, making Ilya’s whole lower body tense, everything around him telling him to just fucking stuff him and hold him there till he came but his head had a tight grip and he hadn’t lost yet.

 

“David?” Ilya groaned and panted but managed to look up at him. David was breathing deeply like he had just been drowned. “David?” Ilya tried again and David bucked forward, body tight and making Ilya feel it.

 

“Fuck me!” David called out like he couldn’t say anything else. Ilya bit David’s chest and looked up again.

 

“David! Look at me!” Ilya said whispering but stern.

 

“Oh fuck!” David groaned and tried to adjust his legs around Ilya, his knees tried to draw together for friction and his arms gave out. He fell to his elbows, the top half of his body leaning back over the chair. David tensed over Ilya again before he bared down to try and drag him in.

 

Ilya fucking felt it.

 

“David!” Ilya was cut off with his own voice breaking. “David! Fuck!”

 

“Ilya, I’m gonna. Fucking... Ilya!” David left the threat empty, mostly because he was in no position to think. David took action then, He braced one arm on the back rest, the other on the door and pushed with enough force to throw Ilya off. David came down, seated on Ilya deeper. He bit his lip let out a long shaky breath.

 

“David!.” Ilya groaned and bucked forward. “David, shhhhit!” Ilya’s body pulsed once he was buried in him, Ilya on instinct pulled David forward so he could bottom out.

 

“Oh fuck.” David put his legs around Ilya’s waist and held tight, keeping Ilya inside him.

 

Something the plug didn’t do was hold him open like this... And after a day of it, he was past fucking ready. David laid back and undulated over Ilya with slow movements. Just feeling him deep and playing with his own relief of finally being full. He kept one hand behind his head on the back rest and put the other on Ilya’s shoulder to help control them... Ilya was right again.

 

He was incapable of keeping quiet.

 

David sang a chorus of ‘Uh’s and ‘Oh’s’ While he fucked himself on Ilya, grinding around like Ilya was a toy.

 

“Fucking fuck! Ilya!” David grunted and used his legs to grind back and forth faster. He moved so Ilya’s cock stayed deep and just moved in him.

 

Ilya watched on STUNNED. David was fucking himself. Properly fucking himself on him. He could feel every ridge, every tensed muscle as he moved. He felt like he had just bought a pocket pussy in the smallest size and magiced it to move on hit’s own. It was like David was... He was something made just to make him cum.

 

Ilya’s thighs tingled and abs tensed hard to the feeling. He wanted to pull back and fuck into him, but like warm water on a cool day, he didn’t want to get out.

 

Ilya swallowed hard. He hadn’t dared to move. The feeling was too much right now and he was gonna cum.

 

David looked like a fucking porn star that you would find searching for ‘hot, needy twink’. The more Ilya thought, the more his cock throbbed and David was so tight, that when he did,

 

David felt it and his breath would hitch before he bared down to try and get him in deeper. That was fucking impossible.

 

David twisted, side to side, with little grunts, like he knew what he was looking for.

 

Ilya watched him and the out of sync movements and he heard before he felt David find it.

 

“AH! FUcKINGSHIT!FUCKME!FUCKME!!” David Demanded and held himself slightly to the side as he jutted forward. Ilya felt the constant pulse over his cock and choked.

 

“David!” Ilya groaned and David near growled in response.

 

“Ilya if you don’t fuck me right fucking now I am going to smash every fucking window in your car.” David looked to Ilya with his very really threat. His lips pursed and pupils blown wide.

 

“fuck. Ok. Fuck. “ Ilya had to answer, backing down before the argument began. Ilya braced his knees further apart and David stuttered in a sharp breath. He let his legs relax back either side of Ilya but pulled his knees up to be open for him.

 

“Do it.” David panted in a desperate whisper.

 

“Fuck.” Ilya said before he shoved in, still deep, lifting David’s body back higher on the chair so he could kneel. Without hesitation, just a quick sigh, Ilya closed his eyes, pulled out a third of the way and slid back in, listening to the slick pop of lube. David bent his back up when he bottomed out again and cried out. David groaned and held his breath while Ilya slid out slowly again and back in in one fluid movement.

 

  
“No! Fuck me!” David whined and Ilya took offense. Brain hazed, he rose to the challenge and bent forward, hands either side of David’s ribs and jerked back, too hard for how new David was to this, and fucked back in... Properly fucked. Like he was trying to drive David through the back of the chair. David’s whole body bounced when Ilya’s hips met his ass and he screamed.

 

“Yes!” David hung his mouth open and held on with both his hands now above him to brace on the back rest. Ilya did it again, and he moved his own hands to David’s hips. He did it again and felt the violent ripple charge over the flesh of David’s ass cheeks. “Fuck!” David cried out and whimpered as his chest tensed and he shook.

 

Ilya looked at him. It wasn’t a sound of pain for a human, but he almost thought so. He saw David tensed, flushed and pulling his knees up higher. Ilya pulled back, dryer now but shoved in again. He pulled back, not thinking too far ahead, and spat on his dick before he fucked in again. The spit did little to lube the way and he fucked dry again and again and again, David’s lips wet and groaning loud on every thrust.

 

“Ilya felt a pulse of precum leak from him and he pulled back almost all the way to spread it through David’s insides. Ilya squeezed his cock as more came and he pulled back to wipe it on his rim, slicking him up to go again. David groaned and Ilya couldn’t tell if it was in frustration or if he was enjoying this filthy display as much as he was.

 

Ilya lined up and shoved in hard once more before he lent over the loud mess of a boy, rested his head on his ribs and fucked him in short, sharp, deep and seemingly painful thrusts. The angle got David where he wanted and his legs fell away while his ass tightened on each thrust. Ilya could hear his cock wetly fucking in, the precum slick enough but tacky to the point were the friction surrounding him felt like a huge, hot, tight fist.

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Ilya groaned into David’s belly, his heavy breath brushing over David’s navel. Every thrust felt more intense then the last and Ilya’s mind was so far gone.

 

He absently made plans to give everything up. To move to LA, to quit his job and just spend all day, every day like this. He felt close to climax but he held on with pure will. David flexed his muscles around him and groaned when he took him in deep. Ilya kept his cock aimed at David’s spot, he knew this move well from fucking women, but this was so much better. SO much better.

 

David was so open and begging so loudly he was encapsulated by the sound and feeling.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you till you cum David.” Ilya began to murmur into his stomach. Ask him and he would have sworn he never said this shit out loud, “I wanna see you cum, your gonna be so tight Dave. So fucking tight, I wish I could hold on and keep fucking torturing you, fuck you slow, fuck you deep and full, keep fucking you till your cock is a soft, drooling mess like you are. I wanna keep fucking you David, Every fucking Day, I never knew how much I wanted it. How much I needed to be in you David, If I fucking could, I would tie you the fuck down and use you, you feel that fucking good.” Ilya was almost whining and David had bitten his lip and strained back his sounds to hear him, David’s cock was leaking over his stomach and Ilya looked at it mesmerised.

 

“Like that David, I wanna see you on the fucking edge just on my cock, like you are gonna cum, I wanna see you fucking explode.” Ilya bit David who screamed again and Ilya groaned long in response. His hands going to David’s ass, lifting just enough that his lower body was suspended in the air for him to fuck into. Ilya sat back with a feral smirk as his hips snapped. David’s shoulders rolled and his head lolled from side to side as he took it. Ilya wanted to see how far he could push it and said as much.

 

“can you cum like this Dave? Can you? Huh?” Ilya snarled and David’s nails almost pierced the fabric with how hard he tensed. The need to cum was dragging him over the coals and he never felt anything like this. “Can you cum baby? Cum on my cock? Cum with me fucking you? Huh? You wanna cum? You gonna make my car all fucking messy David? You gonna cover me in it? Huh? You wanted it didn’t you? Huh? You wanted it so bad, you couldn’t wait. You couldn’t be a good boy for me could you?” Ilya smirked and David convulsed. His body was telling him to cum. Cum now, but he couldn’t.

 

His cock stood straight up, red and twitching at the feeling. David’s hands fumbled for better positions but couldn’t find any in their restless search. He was close and whining high in his throat at Ilya’s words. He tried to keep quiet to hear for the first time since they started.

 

“Look at you huh? Fuck Dave. Fuck. I’m gonna fucking keep you on me.” David panted and his hole tightened on Ilya, “Every day. I’m gonna fuck you like this every day.” David choked a sob and groaned opened mouthed. His legs became restless, he was there. He was going to cum un touched and being fucked open for the first time. “You even look at me and I will bend you over and impale you.” David tensed and fell silent as his body brimmed on the edge, “You don’t listen? I’m gonna sit you on my cock and make you watch a fucking movie and not let you cum.” David shouted a moan and drew in a sharp breath “Fuckin’ watch out, cause any fucking excuse I have to get you on my dick,” David’s stomach began to twitch, and his toes curled as he huffed strangled groans, His cock felt tight and he was there, he was cuming, just a little more... “I will sit you the fuck there and watch you squirm like this—”

 

“Ilya!!” David screamed. His body revolted against him, His ass tightened like a vice and he was cuming. No hands. His knees held up tightly as he grabbed for Ilya’s hips to hold him in deep. David lifted his hips up and down to fuck himself sporadically and rough as he came. Huge, hot ribbons of cum shot over himself, his body jerked violently on every pulse and he felt like he was going to black out.

 

“Fucking hell.” Ilya breathed and massaged the flesh of David’s ass as he came. David’s shudders fell closer together with his groans and hip movements until he was done. Ilya used a thumb to stroke under his balls to his hole where he was still stretched and pulsing.

 

Ilya held still until David calmed.

 

David’s face was red. Down his neck and to his chest was blotched and sweaty. Ilya put his hands back on David’s ass and held him open. David convulsed through his body. Ilya used his fingers to get a good grip, holding his hole open once he began to come down. It felt primal his need to keep David out of breath and have him fall apart. Ilya looked down David ass and could see how red and tender he must be but couldn’t care.

 

He spat, once, twice, and moved again to push it in. Once he was balls deep, He looked over David who groaned high in his throat. Ilya jerked forward before pulling out slowly. David gasped like the wind was just knocked out of him.

 

He had mercy and stayed from David’s prostate while he fucked back and forth in smooth motions. David’s body pulsed occasionally and David groaned when he noticed his cock THROB as it hadn’t deflated.

‘Ilya.” David croaked out as if pleading. David reached a lazed hand to himself but before he could grip, Ilya took hold of him gently. David grabbed Ilya’s wrist, convinced he couldn’t cum again, but Ilya squeezed and David bucked and cried out. He tightened again and Ilya felt how tense he was from the inside. Ilya smirked and loosened his grip. He held David’s hard dick in his relaxed hand and sat back on his calves. David’s body slid off the chair after him and David winced as he was sat back onto Ilya’s cock. He felt the skin of his hole pull as he was filled. The slow insertion motivated by gravity filled him again until he felt like Ilya was in his fucking lungs but Ilya still didn’t jerk him off.

 

“Ilya.” David drawled and Ilya bent forward to kiss him. David kissed back wetly and only half in his mind. Ilya could feel David’s cum getting on him and he groaned. Ilya spoke between long, wet kisses and groans.

 

“Gonna fuck you again,” Ilya whispered before he kissed back into David who couldn’t answer but tensed his knees at Ilya’s side. “Gonna fuck you till I cum in you.” David huffed a groan out and welcomed Ilya’s mouth back, “Gonna fuck you till you cum again.” Ilya kissed David briefly that time, snarled and shoved him back, held tight to his hips, keeping them together and fucked him deep, hard and fast.

 

David’s body was jostled, his hair bounced and his breath couldn’t catch up as he was fucked wildly. Ilya’s hips pistoned back and forth, hitting David’s prostate with purpose and he tried to cry out but his throat was dry. He was so desperate, so tightly wound in his cock, David needed it to go down it was so painfully hard, he knew he needed that pressure. He needed to be jerked off.

 

And Ilya knew that.

 

He knew it, but just let it rest in his hand to get the smallest amount of friction while David was fucked like a rag doll.

 

“Uh-uh-u-uh-uh, Il-ya-uh, Ily-uh, Ilya, uh-uh-uh” David tried to talk breathily throat a croaky throat, but Ilya was relentless, “Il-y-ah, fu-ck-uh, plea-uh-se, -uh-uh-uh-uh, plea-se! Uh,” David was drooling as he begged. He had the air fucked out of his lungs and could barely be heard above the sound of skin on skin.

 

“Please, what?” Ilya asked and he held on and watched David as he fucked. He fucked with out thinking of his own orgasm, knowing it was coming but he held out for this. David was a mess and a fucking gorgeous sight

 

“Puh-lea-se, fu-uh-uh-UH-UH!” David began to scream in grunts when Ilya spat on his dick and smoothed it over to tip and stroked him lightly. David’s body bucked against him wildly,

 

“PLEASE!” David screamed. His abdomen pulling tight and hips trying to move at their own pace. It was quickly and forcefully over ridden by Ilya’s pounding.

 

“Come on.” Ilya said and jerked fast. Not hard or tight, just fast, light brushes with his thumb and index finger circled around him.

 

“ILYA!” David as almost doubled over, he was sitting up, gagging on air with the effort.

 

“Cum.” Ilya said and David’s and clenched over him slowly, like an inflatable cuff that had no limit on it’s pressure. The tightness made each thrust harder, but Ilya continued to shove into him with force while he teased David’s cock.

 

“Cum!” Ilya demanded. David’s eyes rolled and he struggled to keep them open. David stopped breathing all together and Ilya smirked.

 

Ilya spat again on his hand, fisted over David’s cock with a firm grasp and David’s wet eyes blew wide. Ilya groaned as he looked at how wrecked David was.

 

Ilya might be in love.

 

Ilya shoved in deep and hard past the resistance of David’s tight muscle. David’s ass began to spasm in hard, long tight pulses around him, harder than before and Ilya knew he was going to cum again. He held himself in deep and jerked David fast, he wanted to feel the un controlable clench again when he came. He wanted it to get him off.

 

David’s cock pulsed in his hand and David screwed his eyes shut. He arched and he screamed. It made every sound from before resemble a whisper in comparison.

 

The ripple of tight, tight heat contracting around him made Ilya bite his lip, his stomach clenched and he shut his eyes with a long groan as he came, heavily pulsing in David shot after shot. Ilya felt like he was going to black out, David’s body didn’t stop and it almost hurt as he was milked into David. Ilya had to break a hand away to prop himself up as his whole body caught up and shuddered over and over.

 

David’s body was numb, all he could feel was the cooling sweat over flushed skin and he shook.

 

As Ilya opened his eyes again, he watched David be completely wrecked.

 

He bit his lip again as he felt his own cum slide around him to get out as David’s body began to relax.

 

Ilya watched his hole and saw the cum trickle around him.

 

Ilya was still releasing more. His balls felt tight and he watched the heavy twitches of his own cock, cum spilling out from David’s fluttering, stretched red, raw hole. Ilya felt his ball contract and release again.

 

“Fuck.” Ilya panted shortly. He was mesmerised. He looked to David trying to swallow above him and back to his hole. “Fuck.” Ilya said again.

 

HE was making David feel like this.

 

Ilya’s cock twitched again and he bit his lip. David’s legs began to lower and Ilya grabbed his knees and pushed them back up gently. David bared down on reflex and more cum came out around the edges.

 

“Fuck.” Ilya whispered.

 

David swallowed again and brushed his hair back. His hands rested weakly on his chest while his breathing tried to catch up.

 

Ilya watched their bodies interact for as long as he could. He watched every movement of David and committed it to memory.

 

Ilya, curious, used a thumb to wipe at the cum and David flinched. Ilya snapped his eyes to David and furrowed his eyes brows in concern.

 

“Hurts?” Ilya asked and held his thumb a little away.

 

“Yep.” David said relaxing again as the sting eased.

 

“Want me to pull ou—”

 

“Yes I want you to pull out,” David cut Ilya off Ilya laughed.

 

“You spent so long trying to get it in no—”

 

“Ilya!”

 

“Alright, alright.” Ilya smirked and David held onto the seat while he pulled back. Ilya bit his lip and watched his dick slide out and fall as it softened.

 

“Fuck!” David felt his body relax but not return to normal.

 

Ilya watched on as his hole fluttered wide.

 

“Fuck!” David sounded panicked. “What the fuck?” David groaned and looked to Ilya with concern.

 

“What?” Ilya asked with a smile.

 

“Did you break it?” David tilted his head as if to try and look for himself.

 

“What do you mean break it?” Ilya frowned.

 

David looked at Ilya while he traced his fingers down to his hole. He ran a finger over the gaping space and drew in a sharp breath.

 

“The fuck?” David asked in a whisper. Ilya watched him and laughed.

 

“It’s just... It’s open.” Ilya, despite himself, felt his cock twitch at the image.

 

“Will it close up?” David ran his fingers around there to explore what was going on.

 

“I mean, I think so?” Ilya smiled but sounded unsure.

 

“You think so!?” David sounded horrified. “The HELL do you mean, ‘think so’?” David blanched.

 

“It’s fine,” Ilya laughed again and patted David’s thigh. “It will go back to normal.” Ilya tried to be reassuring but the look on his face as he smirked and stared predatorily at David’s ass didn’t fill him with confidence.

 

“Stop looking at it.” David said like a little child. But he kept his feet up.

 

“Why?” Ilya smirked and put his hands on the back of David’s thighs to rub circles with his thumbs.

 

“Ilya!” David complained as Ilya bared his weight on David’s legs to hold them there.

 

“What?” Ilya asked innocently.

 

“It hurts, ok?” David sounded almost sincere.... Almost.

 

“Naw, want me to kiss it better?” Ilya asked and looked down. More cum came to the edge of his hole, forced there by the position.

 

“No. No I don’--- ILYA!” Ilya lent forward as quickly as David had answered and licked over the top edge of his red rim. David covered his face as he blushed and groaned.

 

“Gross.” Ilya complained as he sat back and pulled a face. He flicked his tongue out and tried to swallow the taste away.

 

“Well it is my ass!” David tried then to push against Ilya’s hold, the movement made him tense though and hiss in discomfort.

 

“No it’s not you!” Ilya shushed him, “It’s my cum... I mean...” David pulled a face and Ilya spoke, “It’s not bad.... Just... Weird.”

 

“Ok, I’m done.” David finalised and used his arms to pull himself up slowly.

 

“Hey, be careful!” Ilya warned and David rolled his eyes but froze as his knees came back down. “Told you!” Ilya chided,

 

“Really?” David dead panned.

 

Ilya smirked.

 

“Should have let me kiss it!”

 

“Just help me.” David said frustrated through closed eyes.

 

“Yes sir.” Ilya opened the car door and slid out, he offered an arm to David to pull himself up. David winced and Ilya helped him get out. Ilya huffed a laugh as David leant on him. Ilya reached for David’s pants and helped him dress again. David moved slowly, his back and ass radiating discomfort.

 

Ilya dressed himself then helped David into the back seat again. David sighed and closed his eyes. He adjusted to tuck his knees up and sit sideways on the chair, taking the pressure off his ass.

 

“Ill drive home, ok?” Ilya said and David looked to him sleepily.

 

“Ok.” He murmured and closed his eyes. Ilya smiled and pressed the button for the door before stepping away to the drivers seat.

 

Ilya got in and took off.

 

“Will you move in with me? If I asked?” David whispered sleepily from the back seat. Ilya looked in the review mirror at him and smiled.

 

“Why don’t you ask me that when you aren’t half asleep?” Ilya laughed. David shrugged and wrapped his arms around himself tighter. His face fell to one of concern.

 

“Promise you will say yes?” He asked. Ilya chuckled.

 

“Ask me and find out.” Ilya said and David didn’t respond.

 

“Yes.” Ilya said and David smiled as he drifted off.

 

*** David’s House***

 

Ilya pulled up gently into the driveway. He shut the car off and looked back at David. He had a furrowed brow as his mouth hung open in his sleep.

 

Ilya got out and came to open the door.

 

It rose with out David waking. Ilya had every intention to carry him inside again. But when he touched his arm David flinched. Ilya withdrew. He paused.

 

Ilya lent back down and reached for his arm again, David screamed and kicked out. He got Ilya’s shoulder turning him sideways.

 

Ilya huffed as the air left him. Ilya wasn’t stable again when he was kicked in the side of his face. Ilya covered himself as he took a step back.

 

David was out of the car down, he punched Ilya’s hand that protected his face, a second blow landed on his ribs, Ilya was backing away but David was following him. Another hit landed on the other side of his face then his ribs again, on the other side, Ilya put his hands out to try and block David. But he kept swinging.

 

“Fuck off!” David screamed and sung again, hitting Ilya’s ribs again, now causing him to double over, David pushed him back and Ilya hit the ground, head on the concrete, David dropped onto his chest and wailed at his face. David was swinging wildly and grunting. Ilya held his elbows up to protect his face and he felt blood coming out. Ilya bought his knees up to try and roll David off him, He didn’t budge though. Ilya tried to grab David’s wrists to stop him as he continued to beat him.

 

He got hold of one and David pulled violently to get out of his grip, he did and fell back off Ilya, hitting his head on the concrete. Ilya sat up. David didn’t move.

 

“David!” Ilya said, it didn’t sound right, like there was something stopping him from talking.

 

“Ilya?” Natalie called out from the door.

 

“David.” Ilya said and crawled over to David, he had to hold his ribs as he moved.

 

“Nat!” Ilya called and had to spit some blood.

 

“David!” Ilya shouted and David opened his eyes a little. He looked drunk.

 

“Ilya.” David croaked. He began crying silently. David closed his eyes again and his face creased with the emotion.

 

“David.” Ilya said softly and went to gently touch his hair.

 

He stopped.

 

“Can... Can I touch you?” Ilya asked with concern.

 

David opened his watery eyes and looked to Ilya’s bloody face.

 

“No...” David cried ashamed and tried to reach for Ilya but noticed his own hand covered in blood.

 

Ilya did touch David then and wiped a tear away.

 

“it’s ok, It’s ok.” Ilya repeated as he looked at David cry. “I’m ok.” Ilya lied. David looked back to him and covered his face.

 

“What happened?” Natalie shouted and came to evaluate David.

 

“I don’t know, he was asleep, then he freaked out!” Ilya said with concern.

 

“What did you do?” Natalie accused and Ilya shook his head.

 

“Nothing! Nat, I swear!”

 

“He didn’t do anything.” David said behind his hands in hiccup-y breaths. Ilya sat back on his knees and sighed.

 

 

 

He looked to the sky.

 

 

 

 

David wasn’t ready for what they did...

 

 

  
He was so far from ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how it was!
> 
> Let me know how you think this will go for David. What do you think Ilya might be able to do to get David past this?
> 
> We'll get the chicago boys next chapter and maybe a little bit of honest David!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you !


End file.
